Kill DOG As A Sacrifice To DOG
by Illuminet
Summary: WI The P.W.A.B. has unsealed the creature called Leopaldon in hopes that it can be used as a weapon. At the same time, That Man wants to use this opportunity to test Sol's powers against the beast like he did with Justice and I-No previously. COMPLETE
1. Exceptional Routine Work

Kill DOG As A Sacrifice To DOG

Chapter 1: Exceptional Routine Work

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The cast of Guilty Gear belongs to Sammy Studios (Japan) and Arc System Works.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought

:xXx:

Antarctica, Underground Shrine

:xXx:

"How far does this place lead underground?"

A voice spoke to another.

"It shouldn't be long now. If our sources were correct, this weapon will be a great boost to our offensive might."

The other one spoke. The two had been going deeper and deeper into the frigid cavern, the path only lighted by a strange glow that emanated from mysterious ice crystals that jutted out along the narrow flights of worn out stairs of the trail further into the earth. It had only taken another two miles before the two encountered a rather large natural cave. At the sides were the same ice crystals that lighted the area, but there were now a lot of what looked like ice sculptures scattered within the room.

"This place is eerie. What are all these? Artifacts?"

The one voice asked the other again. He shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"Perhaps...these sculptures range from a variety of things, these ones are mostly abstract human figures, but what about these figurines and other objects? They look like some sort of charms."

The man kneeled, grabbing what looked like a small kneeling figure without a face. The man was tapped on the shoulder.

"Looks like the cave goes deeper."

The other man said. The two headed towards the opening to find a small path leading into a small cave area.

"That is...!"

The first one gasped. There near the end was a giant head, miraculously sculpted from snow. The face was meticulously done, depicting a realistic head with a large mustache and beard. The empty eyes stared back at the two, emotionlessly.

"The Head Of The Colossus...could this really be it?"

The other one joined in with the same sense of awe.

"I guess we should take it to the lab."

The first one said.

"Yes, I believe we should."

The other one agreed.

:xXx:

Unknown

:xXx:

"So...toying with powers they don't fully understand. They will most likely suffer a crippling blow."

The cloaked figure said to himself as he sat in large throne adorned in heavy black chains.

"You know what it is they plan to unleash, my liege?"

A mysterious man entered into the faint light that shined on the throne. His skin was almost pale bluish grey, and his skin tight black suit contrasted greatly with it as well as his silver hair. His eyes were pale, and only one pupil barely showed in his left eye, while his right was completely blank. Horns jutted out from his shoulders and fore arms, and one prominent horn adorned the center of his forehead. He bowed in respect towards the throned figure.

"All I know, Raven, is that what lies underneath that face of snow is a power than can destroy the world."

The figure claimed to his servant, Raven. He was the nameless person sought after by many, and was simply referred to as -That Man-.

"If your so worried, why not have us go and blow that head to smithereens?"

This time a woman appeared, dressed in red leather. She looked far healthier than Raven, as her skin was a healthy peach color. Her midnight black hair was cut short and hung down, and was just slightly above shoulder length. She had a blue bodied guitar in one hand, where on the head of the guitar was a large witch styled hat that looked like it almost had a face on it. That Man shook his head when the woman's eyes turned from green to an orange color in anticipation.

"Things are not so simple, I-No. The beast within cannot be killed, only defeated. That's how powerful it is."

That Man said to her.

"That is not entirely true, I'm afraid. It can be tamed as well upon defeat."

A mysterious voice explained. Raven looked towards the surrounding darkness.

"Who goes there?"

He asked in anger, hardly believing he had been snuck upped on by someone. A figure materialized before the three. A well dressed elderly aged man with combed chocolate brown hair, an elegant mustache, and a well trimmed beard. His dark green suit was similarly elegant in it's presentation as nothing was in the slightest way wrinkled or dirty. A red cape hung over one shoulder.

"Noble One...I'm honored to make your acquaintance. Raven, I-No, leave us. This man is not a threat."

That Man ordered. The two servants were reluctant, but agreed and left. The gentleman adjusted his eye piece before lighting his wooden pipe. The cape transformed into a seat upon which the man say on, smoking his pipe.

"So you've noticed the move made by the Bureau...I'm also sure you are quite curious about the mysterious being encased in the head of snow as well."

The gentleman stated. That Man nodded.

"Your not mistaken. I heard it was a type of highly advanced ancient weapon of sorts."

That Man said.

"To be quite frank and to the point, the origin of this creature is unknown. But it emerged during the early settlement of humans in ancient times, when my kind was still in dominance over the world through darkness. Humans first thought it to be a god, but that opinion soon changed with the destructive powers it possessed. For many of my kind, we were very afraid that we would lose the sustenance that kept our bodies alive, human blood. Many of my brethren challenged the beast but its power was such, that not many of my kind survived.. I was the only one to defeat it."

The man confessed. Even though his face could not be seen, That Man seemed intrigued.

"Interesting. A creature that has that much potential power...couldn't you just defeat it again, then?"

That Man asked in curiosity.

"I could, but I don't live for this world anymore like I did back then. Only for my wife. If she does not want me to battle then I won't. If she does, then I shall. Selfish as that may sound, it is the life chosen by me."

The gentleman stated. That Man lowered his head in thought.

"Well, that does put a damper on things, but I can't force you anyway. There are still many things to atone for, however..."

That Man cradled his chin with his hand, mumbling to himself in thought.

"Why not have your first complete creation contend with it? Come out of hiding briefly to spread a rumor about your appearance and lead him to it. He becomes quite the bloodhound when he catches word of your rare presence around the world."

The man stated, adjusting his eye piece again.

"Hmmm...you may be right. I have wanted to see the extent of Frederick's powers for some time now, but he has never had a decent enough challenge. Both Justice and I-No have come close to making him draw it out, but ultimately failed."

That Man said, stroking his chin as he spoke. The gentleman chuckled slightly.

"I, too, share that common interest. But perhaps that stems from my hobby of observing you humans..."

He said, standing up and letting his cape take it's place on his shoulder.

"Leaving so soon, Noble One? I thought you could tell me more about this beast."

That Man said.

"I'll leave you one piece of advice to tell Sol if you feel so inclined to do so. Despite what it may look like, the white beast is actually only one out of three components. One of them is a weakness. Now if you will excuse me."

With those words, the gentleman was gone, slithering into a coffin shaped portal, which soon vanished as well. That Man went deep into thought.

'One out of three, huh?'

:xXx:

Hell's Prison, Hidden Laboratory

:xXx:

"It's not advised to instantly awaken the creature within. Whatever it is..."

A scientist said as he walked by the enormous glass tube that housed the snow head, meant to keep the snow from melting as it was taken from the frigid arctic chill of Antarctica to the humid, warm and dense climate of Hell's Forest. Another scientist was monitoring a computer screen before he turned to the others in waiting.

"Scanners are indicating a massive bio form underneath the surface of the head. It's showing signs of a very deep hibernating pattern. Do we all agree?"

The scientist asked his other collogues. When given the positive response to proceed, the scientist wasted little time in readying the machine that would begin the meltdown process. Everyone watched anxiously as the snow head began to steam up, its form diminishing under the heat. Fog started to collect against the glass, preventing the scientists from beholding what was inside, but everyone continued to wait with a controlled patience.

"Process complete. Returning temperatures to normal on the system."

One of the scientists confirmed.

"We don't know how hostile our friend is going to be. Restrain it."

Another scientist ordered.

"The creature is keeping in a fetal position. The restraints won't do much good this way. I suggest we be very careful and employ them when it's awake."

All were in agreement as the head scientist made his way to the glass tube, which was beginning to retract into ground to release the creature from stasis.

"So...this is Leopaldon?"

The head scientist whispered to himself as he gazed at the monstrosity curled up before him. He hadn't expected it to be as huge as it was. Before he knew it, he had to look really high to regard the beast called Leopaldon as it stood at full height. The upper body was scaly and rough and the massive head almost resembled a giant snake with the defined shape of it's snout, adding a reptilian feel to his appearance. A mysterious circular tattoo was imprinted on his left arm. His lower body was covered in thick brown fur, as were his hands and feet, which looked like dog paws. Four small eyes adorned the top of Leopaldon's head, and they opened with an eerie crimson glow as he stared looking down at the human before him.

"Leopaldon. We have freed you from your prison. You owe us your life, and so we require your assistance. Join the Post War Administration Bureau!"

The head scientist stated in a tone of authority. Inside he was shaking with fear. Fear that Leopaldon easily sensed. Before anyone could react, the head scientist was pinned to the ground as large onyx claws impaled his stomach, and crushing his vital organs, spraying blood everywhere. He had only been a normal human with no battle experience or skills, and he died easily with a face that read complete shock. Leopaldon lifted his palm, where the head scientist hung from. The eyes on Leopaldon's head narrowed, and he swung back at his containment cell, smashing the head scientist into it as well as breaking the whole contraption in the process. It turned and began to hobble on it's two stubbed feet One of the scientists ran in fear, only to have his torso clipped from his lower body as a powerful side swipe of black claws cut him in two.

"This wasn't suppose to happen!"

Another yelled out in mad panic, but Leopaldon was upon him soon, crushing the man's head against the wall with his paw. Only one more remained and he was talking into a radio.

"Send in Robo-Ky..."

Before the scientist could finish, his entire back was torn off with a single downward swipe of Leopaldon's massive claws. The behemoth observed his surroundings after he partook in the carnage only a few minutes ago. In what seemed like an angry fashion, Leopaldon stomped towards the center of the room, denting the ground with each step. Soon the gaping maw of Leopaldon opened, revealing a row of both blunt and sharp teeth alike and the inside of his lips were cross stitched between his lips and gums. Soon he exhaled a massive blue beam from his mouth, which cut through the ceiling and above. Leopaldon moved around, letting the beam destroy almost the entire building structure, until it finally collapsed on itself. The massive beast made his way through the burning remains with ease and was continuing on into the forest.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE...bzzt..."

Leopaldon turned around to face the owner of the strange mechanical voice, but did not see anything until something fell from the sky. First it was a lower body that came down slowly using the thrusters on its back, dressed partially in a Holy Knight uniform. Once it touched ground the torso followed soon after, connecting with the lower body, a long sword brandished in his right hand. And finally the metallic head, which had a large propeller coming out of the blond hair.

"GRRR..."

Leopaldon looked annoyed at the strange new comer. The somewhat Holy Knight look-alike, Robo-Ky, struck a heroic pose while aiming its sword at Leopaldon's head as its large glowing yellow eyes flared dramatically.

"YOU WILL DESIST IN THIS DESTRUCTION AND COME ALONG..."

Before the machine could finish, it was back handed and sent skidding across the ground, a mess of bolts and nuts amongst other screws scattering from the blow. Robo-Ky got back up, the side of its head dented rather badly, dusting off his clothes.

"I WASN'T EVEN DONE YET...VERY WELL, I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN BY FORCE!"

Robo-Ky said angrily. Leopaldon started moving towards the machine for another attack. Robo-Ky took the offensive this time, kneeling down and covering his ears as his knee opened, revealing a missile launcher. Robo-Ky proceeded to blast the beast away for good as multiple missiles were shot out and straight for Leopaldon's face. The barrage sent Leopaldon reeling back from the force of the explosions, though they did not seem to do much damage to his tough skin, and it looked as if he was going to fall on his back when he began stumbling when his left foot left the ground and his arms swayed wildly. Leopaldon caught himself mid-fall as his left foot planted on the ground crossing over his right foot, making him spin almost in a full circle, to once again deliver a back hand swipe to Robo-Ky, but with greater momentum and force. The blow connected with Robo-Ky's stomach, who hadn't expected the strange creature to be able to move quite so swiftly as it did with the massive girth weighing him down. Robo-Ky was tossed into the air from the strike, but righted itself back again, aiming its fist at Leopaldon's head, before his rocket punch was released. The projectile scattered into small homing missiles that struck Leopaldon in the chest, but he didn't even react.

"RAAA!"

The beast roared in annoyance, closing in swiftly and dangerously towards Robo-Ky as it landed. The robot was able to dodge being clawed, and retaliated by striking Leopaldon across the chest with his sword. Leopaldon did not even react as he was struck cleanly in the stomach. Robo-Ky jumped up over a low attack, bringing his sword down on the giant's head as the sword transformed into a mallet. Again Leopaldon did not react to the powerful blow. Robo-Ky used his first strike to launch himself higher into the air, smacking the side of Leopaldon's head with his sword which transformed into a large metal fan, but was left with the same result once more as Leopaldon didn't react. Leopaldon only looked more infuriated and annoyed as his four red eyes narrowed. He swatted Robo-Ky out of the air with tremendous force, making the machine bounce back up upon impact, where it was soon struck hard in the back by a raising slash of the claws, propelling Robo-Ky further into the air. And the peak of its flight, Robo-Ky was grabbed around the waist by Leopaldon's paws, before it was smashed into the ground at least five times before being tossed aside as a heap of scrap metal. Robo-Ky got up on unsteady feet, its back hunched forward by the force it met with the ground, and its head was dangling off a small cord that was attached to the neck, both eyes were cracked, and its right arm was dislocated and also hanging from a cord.

"L-L-L-LAST RE-RE-RE-SORT...BZZZT...BWWW..."

Robo-Ky's speech came out broken and jumbled. An emergency button encased in a small glass container appeared out from within its boot, and Robo-Ky brought his left hand down on it, shattering the glass and smashing the button, making it's dull yellow eyes light up red. Robo-Ky then went on an offensive frenzy, as his sword turned into a bazooka, and Robo-Ky launched a powerful but slow moving rocket from it. After it exploded against Leopaldon, Robo-Ky was right in front of him, slamming into Leopaldon's stomach with a spiked ball fist as his upper body twisted to gain momentum, which had then been followed up with a barrage of flying fists as Robo-Ky extended multiple arms from his sides. Afterwards, Robo-Ky landed a massive head butt to Leopaldon's chest as its upper body was propelled by a giant metal spring connected to the lower body. Soon after, Robo-Ky's eyes flashed brightly before he let out a large discharge of explosive energy, which fried its circuits, in an attempt to take down Leopaldon as well, as per its orders. The sphere of energy engulfed the giant beast completely. The heated blast left the robot in mostly pieces on the ground as a pillar of smoke arose from the heat of the blast. Leopaldon easily hobbled away, his body barely damaged save for a few black marks on his skin and some charred fur. He howled to the sky in triumphant victory before continuing to hobble away from the scene.

"Such a repulsive creature that was...yet it seems you were right, master. Though the robot's attacks were strong, the beast didn't even get stunned."

Raven said as he went out of hiding from his observing point, That Man and I-No not far behind him. That Man kneeled to the fallen Robo-Ky, who lay lifeless as bits and pieces of scrap and shrapnel.

"Indeed. This Robo-Ky as it is referred to, should make a decent enough messenger. I'll patch it up a bit before having it search for Frederick."

That Man stated, holding up the detatched head of Robo-Ky.

:xXx:

Wilderness Grave Marker

:xXx:

The night was peaceful in this desolate area. Nothing but parched soil and towering jagged pillars of rocks as far as the eye could see greeted everyone who entered, which wasn't a single soul who was in his or her right state of mind. One man did enter this place from time to time, not because he wasn't in his right state of mind, but simply because he needed a quiet place to think. He sat on top of the highest rock settlement that was in the direct middle of the entire area. A red cloak was draped over him, keeping most of his features from view, it's ends swaying gently in the breeze that began picking up. The man sighed.

'Another search ending in failure...this world ain't that fucking big. Where the hell could he be hiding?'

The cloaked man thought to himself sullenly. He contemplated that he should be trying harder, but giving his absolute best in something was nothing more than a greater hassle to his already lazy nature.

'Maybe I'll just wait a bit. Not like I ever told myself finding him was going to be a cake-walk or anything...'

That was when his extraordinary sense of hearing picked up a feint sound. Wasting little time in getting up, the man jumped off from one rock to the next with animal like grace as he sped towards the origin of the sound. What greeted him a few miles later was the site of a Robo-Ky crawling on its stomach, looking like it had gone through a tornado with the amount of damage to its body.

'Hmmm...robotic boy scout...doesn't seem like the Bureau is actually looking for me though with the state that thing is in.'

The man pondered. The robot stopped crawling.

"TH-TH-THAT M-M-M-MAN...AT HE-HELL'S F-F-F-F-F...BWWW..."

Robo-Ky began speaking. The man's ears perked up at this. He jumped down the rock besides the busted machine, grabbing it by the front and turning it over to face him.

"Say that again."

The man said in a lazy drawl.

"THIS MES-S-S-SAGE...S-S-SEL-F-F DE-DE-DESTRUCT..."

The machines eyes flared to life.

"Shit."

The man muttered as he pushed the robot back and ducked behind a rock as the Robo-Ky exploded in a haze of flame and smoke. The man went out to inspect the damage to find the remains scattered in a small crater, where smoke billowed out from. An arm was besides the man, and he kicked it into the crater.

'So much for that piece of junk...but he said -That Man at Hell's...- He could be talking about him...but at Hell's Forest?'

The man thought on it for a bit before shrugging.

'First promising lead in a while...'

He began to walk.

:ToBeContinued:

Note: I'm sure everyone knows this already as the news has been out for a while, but if for some reason you don't, Sammy Studio's U.S. branch bought itself out from the mother company to become its own studio under a different name. I hear that many of the Guilty Gear fans here are also worried about whose going to distribute further games over in the states in the future, me included. Hopefully another company can be found to license and distribute later games that are produced by Arc System Works.


	2. Hunt A Soul

Chapter 2: Hunt A Soul

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter. It's there.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought

:xXx:

Hell's Prison, Remains of a Hidden Laboratory

:xXx:

'This scenario looks way too familiar for my liking...'

The man thought to himself as he kneeled over shards of broken glass. He had "hitched" an airship ride with the police. Luckily for him, no one knew he was a stowaway during the flight. Unluckily for him, One of the Police Officers happened to be a source of annoyance for him in the past. He was carefully evading the police to do his own investigating.

'Whatever was in this bottom chamber definitely wasn't a happy...thing, whatever it was. The size of these foot prints and the fact that they dented the floor itself points out just how massive and heavy it must be. The scent is unfamiliar to me...but it's not a Gear. What the hell is it? And where did it go...?'

He had been so entangled in his thoughts he hadn't noticed someone stealthily sneak up behind him until the last moment. He instantly dove to the left as a sharp blade cut the ground he was once at. He rolled and got up to a standing position.

"I've found you, bastard."

That deep, but still feminine voice was instantly recognized by the man. He knew the women who was trying to cleave his head in two. She wore a traditional white Japanese kimono, which had been warred down by constant travel, and revealed a fair amount of cleavage to hang out. Her red hair which bordered on pink colored, was tied into a high pony tail. One peach colored eye glared dangerously at him from behind the bangs of hair that fell in her face.

"DIE!"

With a fierce battle cry she rushed in his direction, her katana being drawn from her sheath at amazing speed. The man side stepped the slash barely.

"Hold..."

Before he could say more, she had spun in a full circle to deliver a powerful horizontal slash that he barely jumped out of the way from. Her sword was sheathed again as she rushed him, slashing out with another horizontal attack. Growling in slight annoyance, his left arm left his side, a robustly designed rectangular short sword gripped in his hand. He met her attack with his own blade, sending sparks flying as metal struck metal. The two held their positions as their swords pushed against one another. When she saw the design his sword, her one good eye widened in surprise before narrowing in anger.

"That's...your Sol Badguy!"

She declared hotly, stepping back and sheathing her blade. Sol, as she had called him, put his own sword to his side, using his right hand to remove the cloak from his figure.

"And your that Japanese bitch, Baiken. Can't tell who your enemies are or something?"

He retorted in his same lazy drawl, like he didn't feel like speaking completely. He was quite a bit taller than the woman in front of him. His handsome tanned face was half covered by a thick piece of red colored metal that had many scrapes and chips in it's surface and shaded his eyes from view. "ROCK YOU" was carved along the front of it as it stayed on his forehead, strapped by leather belts that went around his entire head. His spiky chocolate brown hair framed around his head, and a mass of chocolate hair ran down along his back because he had been to lazy to tie the long hair up that time. The same could be said about the red half jacket he wore, which was also unstrapped. He wore a long sleeved black shirt that had a cross of leather belts going around it over his muscular body and wasn't tucked in, another sign of laziness. His faded white jeans where kept on his slim waist by a double leather belt that had a ridiculously large metal buckle etched with the word "FREE" on it, though it was mostly kept hidden under his shirt.

"Your clothes are a little different, but you're the same old Badguy I remember."

Baiken said, taking a pipe hidden under the folds of her kimono and putting it to her lips. She was crippled, with only one arm and one eye. A tattoo had been put around her good eye, while her other eye had a heavy scar over it. Although she was originally right handed in her youth, Baiken became exceedingly proficient with her left and only arm she now had. Sol growled lowly as he tapped his blade to his left side, and his right fingerless gloved hand went into the pocket of his jeans.

"You've got a lot of nerve trying to attack me, bitch."

He said, his voice carrying an angry tone. Baiken shrugged carelessly.

"I thought you were That Man. Be more careful when choosing your state of dress."

She said simply. Sol moved his neck from side to side, earning audible popping sounds. His head lifted, showing his mismatched pair of eyes to her, the left one gold while the right one was crimson.

"Bite me."

He muttered, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. He took one in his mouth, before bringing his sword up to the tip of the cigarette. Using flame magic to heat the blade of his sword, Fire Seal, the cigarette soon lit, and the blade was then held at Sol's side again as the blade cooled instantly.

"Besides, your not getting your arm on That Bastard. I am."

Sol stated as he exhaled smoke from his mouth and nostrils.

"Oh?"

Baiken muttered as her hand went from holding her pipe to holding her sheath, where her thumb came forward to lift the katana from its sheath ever so slightly to reveal a bit of the blade.

"And are you willing to stake your life on that statement?"

She said with a serious voice as her lips pursed into a thin line. Sol's face mirrored her's.

"Are you?"

He countered back. That was all the incentive she needed to spit out her pipe and lunge for him again. Sol's eyes narrowed as he brought his sword up to deflect her incoming overhead strike, and attacked with a sweeping slash of his blade, which Baiken was able to block as she swiftly brought the hilt of her sword down on his weapon.

"Sheesh, woman. Quit while your still young."

Sol muttered, only infuriating her more. She drew her sword from her sheath, thrusting the tip toward Sol's chest, who swung his sword upward to knock her and her blade aside with the force behind it before countering with a switch bladed motion, grabbing his blade in his right hand. Baiken guarded it barely.

"Youshijin!"

She countered with one of her special techniques as the right sleeve of her kimono hit the floor, making a chained tri bladed disc ricochet off the ground and up at Sol's head. He bent back, narrowly avoiding the attack, and Baiken pressed on, swiftly getting up to slash at his right side while he had momentarily been occupied by her other attack. Sol's blade was still in his right hand, and he brought it up to guard against her. The chained blade retracted into her sleeve.

"Perceptive as always, Badguy."

She grunted as her blade pushed against his. Sol smirked.

"Have to keep myself alive somehow. Fafnir!"

He pushed her off him, taking a giant step towards her direction as his blade was tossed back to his left hand, his right fist being covered in a gauntlet of flames. He came forward with a vicious punch that she was able to defend, but left her staggering from the impact of his fist hitting against her blade.

"Stop, the both of you!"

Sol and Baiken retracted to a respectable distance. Sol's expression turned annoyed with the recognition of the voice that halted them.

"Why are you two here at the scene of a crime?"

Asked the blonde haired young man with an almost boyish face. His white shirt was shoulderless, the sleeves held to the shirt by leather straps which ran horizontally against the shirt, while more ran vertically down the center, similar to Sol's black shirt. Unlike Sol, it was neatly tucked into the white jeans that were held by a similar type of belt like Sol's, but engraved with the word "HOPE". A light blue long sword was sheathed at his left hip.

'Great...why did I waste time fighting with that woman when I knew the boy was going to come down here sooner or later...'

Sol thought to himself as he yawned in a bored fashion.

"I'm leaving."

Baiken said calmly and walked past the young Police Officer. His right arm came up to block her path.

"You're a witness who must be brought under custody."

The Officer confirmed. Baiken stared sullenly into his turquoise colored eyes.

"No, Sir Ky, you get out of my way or I cut you down to size."

She threatened. Ky sighed.

"Look, I'm only doing my job. Please refrain from any physical violence and come with me."

He told her as politely as possible. She drew her sword in a mighty arc, forcing Ky to evade, and then she rushed past him.

"Wait!"

Ky grabbed the hilt of his sword, looking about ready to follow her. He unsheathed the blade in a fluid motion, turning to aim it at Sol, however.

"Fine. I can let the other officers detain her, but you Sol will answer to me."

Ky said firmly. Sol sighed.

"Great...lucky me. Get out of my way, boy."

Sol threatened, but Ky held his ground.

"No. You're the one who seems to have all the answers. I want to know why you're here in one of the Bureau's uncharted laboratories. And what about the huge imprints in the ground? Is it a Megadeath classed Gear?"

Ky asked, his stance unwavering.

"Close your eyes to all this and go away."

Sol said in the casual and usual bored slur in his tone. Ky's eyes narrowed dangerously. His weapon, Thunder Seal, sister blade to the Fire Seal, began to crackle with electricity.

"You always tell me to do that...but it can't be done. I refuse to pretend I haven't seen the things that I have. You will give me the answers to my questions Sol, by force if necessary."

Ky stated in a serious tone that left no room for argument. The fact that he was blocking the only exit helped matters in keeping Sol contained, for the time being. Sol spat out the nearly spent cigarette to the floor, stomping it out under his heel. The Fire Seal tapped against his side lightly, and his right thumb hooked into his pocket, with his fingers tapped against his leg in a slow rhythm, signaling his lack of enthusiasm. Ky brought his sword over his head as his legs widened an equal distance apart, and his left hand was held in front of him. The two waited for a tense few moments before charging at one another.

"Stun Dipper!"

Ky slid across the ground, foot first.

"Flame Dipper!"

Sol retaliated with a unique forward slide of his own, his elbow intercepting Ky's foot. Ky stopped, leaning forward to deliver a lightning charged sweeping slash at Sol, who went to his left side and kicked out with his right foot in a large arc, his foot sending a trail of fire with the movement. Foot and blade connected, canceling each other out.

"Crescent Slash!"

Ky performed an inverted frontal flip to strike Sol with the Thunder Seal as it came up, but Sol hopped up into the air, revolving in a circle as his right foot went high up.

"Bandit Revolver!"

Sol slammed his flame charged foot against the crackling energy of Ky's attack, further putting the two in a stand still. Both kicked off from one another, dashing back in the air.

"Stun Edge!"

Ky swung his blade horizontally, making a boomerang shape lightning projectile lance out from the blade propelling him higher into the air as the projectile headed towards Sol.

"Gun Flame!"

Sol sent a fire ball out of his glowing red sword to intercept Ky's Stun Edge. The two landed on the ground quickly, and Ky quickly dashed towards him, his feet hovering slightly off the ground.

"Ride The Lightning!"

A sphere of electricity surrounded Ky as he came forward at Sol.

"Tyrant Rave!"

Sol sped off in Ky's direction, a shield of fire in front of him. Fire and lightning cancelled one another and to Ky's surprise, Sol went flying past him, landing towards the bottom of the stairs that led to the exit. Sol only looked back briefly at Ky's feet where the remains of his red cloak lay scattered in pieces of fabric from when Ky ran it over with his attack.

"Damn, and I actually liked that one. Oh well, see ya boy."

Sol said rushing back up the stairs.

"SOL!"

Ky was not too far behind. Sol spotted some officers near the entrance who tried stopping him, but Sol merely hopped over all of them before rushing off again. Ky did the same, stopping when he landed, his left arm turning in a full circle, creating a lightning ring with his index and middle finger tips.

"Sacred Edge!"

The ring shrank into a ball before being tossed in Sol's direction, turning into a massive holy inscribed translucent blade of pure lightning. Sol turned his head to see the blade coming closer and closer. Wasting little time, Sol spun in a complete circle, gathering energy. Upon facing the blade, Sol planted the Fire Seal deep within the earth.

"Savage Fang!"

The ground ripped apart as a mighty spiral of flame erupted from the ground to engulf the lightning blade. To Sol's slight surprise, Ky had jumped through the giant explosion and had his sword reeled back, before bringing it down with tremendous force against Sol's head, only the bounty hunter had struck out with his own attack, his blade crossing with Ky's sword. Ky landed behind him, spinning around to deliver a two handed horizontal slash to Sol's back, but Sol, twisted his body back, slashing downward with an odd but effectively angled overhead chop that deflected Ky's attack. Sol now fully faced Ky, as the younger man rushed him. Their blades met in a flurry of slashes and thrusts, both at equal speed and power. Ky was getting frustrated, knowing Sol to be using his typical pattern of holding back by striking with attacks of similar strength to ware Ky down as each blow intercepted the next. Ky struck with a massive low sweep of his blade then, forcing Sol to leap into the air to avoid it. This is what Ky wanted as he finished his large swing, his left hand touching the ground and his form kneeling slightly, Thunder Seal held high above him.

"Aces High!"

Ky lept into the air towards Sol, performing a vertical version of his Ride The Lightning. Sol put up a defensive barrier as he was force to rise higher and higher. Soon The sphere of electricity dispersed as Ky slashed out, spinning full circle before finishing with a mighty overhead chop, Thunder Seal leaving a long trail of florescent light following the attack. To Ky's surprise, he hadn't realized Sol put up the barrier as his own attack propelled Sol above him. Sol removed the barrier, smirking down at Ky.

"Nice trick you learned there. Guess I'll show you one, too."

Sol said as his fist reeled back. Flames began raging against his palm, engulfing his entire arm almost. Almost carelessly, Sol hurled a giant fire ball down at Ky's direction as he descended, making Sol ascend a little bit by the force of the attack he used. Ky erected his own barrier as the large ball of flames struck him, making him descend faster. Upon reaching the ground and seeing the fire ball sink under his feet, Ky almost removed the barrier until he saw red heat glow along the ground. A chain reaction of explosions occurred from underground, forcing Ky back, almost tripping on his own feet. When it was finally over, Ky lowered his barrier, tired from the exertion he had to force to keep the barrier erected.

"Damn...he got away."

Ky muttered as he kneeled to the ground, Thunder Seal impaling it as he used the sword for support.

"Master Ky, are you alright?"

That had been his butler, Bernard speaking to him. A young girl also strayed behind the butler. Ky simply nodded to the two of them.

"Don't worry about me. But did you see where he went?"

Ky asked hopefully Bernard shook his head, but the girl nodded shyly to him.

"He went in that direction. Please don't be too harsh on him."

She pleaded. This was Solaria who, a few years back, was meant to become the next free willed Gear with the ability to command others of her kind. The shady Blackard Company in London tried to manipulate her for their purposes, but it had been Sol who saved her and left her to Ky's protection within the International Police Force after Ky killed the President of the company. Ky nodded, smiling at her innocent demeanor.

"Don't worry. Go back with the others so you'll be safe, Solaria. I just want to ask him a few questions."

Ky told her. The girl smiled and nodded. Ky turned to Bernard.

"Have the others report back and tell them I'm continuing for further investigating."

Ky ordered him.

"Please be careful, Master Ky. He is formidable, though you know that better than me, I'm sure."

Bernard said. Ky smiled.

"Don't worry too much, you two. I'll be off now."

Ky turned and began heading in Sol's direction.

'The Bureau may be involved with a Megadeath classed Gear. If that's the case, I've got to stop them at all costs. Yet, if it was a Gear, it wasn't in their control. Could there really be a Megadeath classed gear with it's own free will on the loose. Something like that can't be handled alone, not even by Sol. I must hurry!'

:ToBeContinued:

Note: Second chapter here as well. Sorry, not much plot opening up yet, but it'll get better...I hope.


	3. Rift In The Clouds

Chapter 3: Rift In The Clouds

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it. It's still there.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought/Telepathy

:xXx:

The Grove (a.k.a Devil's Living Place)

:xXx:

The sun shined brightly on this animal inhabited grove in the middle of a desolate but beautiful forest in A-Country. Only one humanoid being lived near this area. A Gear. Testament reigned over this spot as its caretaker with the original owner off living with the rest of the world. Not that the paled skinned Gear with charcoal black hair minded, too much. After what was dubbed as the "I-No Incident", life for the select few who were witness to the event had their lives returning slowly back to normal. Testament tried to keep his faith in his charge's caretaker, but the pirate captain failed once, and the trust was hard to build up again. He sat by the small stream that cut into the middle of the small safe haven that was surrounded by bits of empty stone ruins and wilderness. Testament had a feeling it would be another quiet and uneventful day. His raven, actually a succubus in disguise, flew down from a tree to perch on his right shoulder. The steel collar on her neck jingled slightly with her small movements. Testament patted the large bird on the head. She soon flew off as something walked into the clearing, startling her. Testament soon saw the largest dog he had ever laid eyes on. It stood panting, its tongue sticking out of its mouth. Its brown fur was course and thick. Most interesting to note was the strange head mask strapped to its head and pixilated red lens of the mask it wore over its eyes as well. It had a cute face, but the sheer size seemed intimidating enough to a normal person. Testament stood at full height, dusting off the black leather skirt he wore. The dog backed up, then ran back into the forest.

'That was...strange.'

Testament thought to himself as he felt the Raven perch on his shoulder again. He soon heard the dog's yelp of pain, and since the original owner's sympathetic demeanor rubbed off on him slightly, he began crossing the small stream to search for the dog. He stopped short, his feet in the water. His crimson eyes narrowed as he saw a large shadow cast over his own. He looked swiftly into the stream, but the water only reflected a murky reflection that he couldn't make out what to be. Testament dodged forward before he could be struck in the back and turned swiftly to engage his opponent. What he saw was nothing he had ever encountered before. The massive white beast stared down at him, parts of the body singed by numerous burns. Yet it was otherwise unharmed.

"What...are you?"

Testament had to ask, sensing nothing out of the ordinary about the power of this creature save for it's immense size. Leopaldon remained unmoving, continuing to stare down the Gear. Testament looked on coldly, a crimson bladed scythe appearing within his right hand, the shaft tapping lightly against his shoulder as he too remained unmoving. His raven hovered gently above him.

"You are trespassing, fiend. Be gone now."

Testament said firmly. Leopaldon's mouth opened slightly.

"ERRR..."

Leopaldon bared some of his teeth, looking more and more ready to pounce. Testament remained calm and detatched, letting the Raven fly slightly overhead.

"Did you not understand me the first time?"

Testament's tone still held authority as his eyes narrowed.

"I suppose not. Your only an animal after all."

Testament said offhandedly. The beast growled, angered.

"...we'll...see...who...is...the...animal..."

Testament was slightly surprised when he heard the low, throaty response. Before he could say more, Leopaldon lashed out with a fierce thrust of his claws. The attack came out faster than Testament first expected, and he narrowly brought his scythe blade down to guard against the attack.

'Strong.'

Testament could feel the force behind that blow as it sent him skidding back slightly, but his feet still planted in the ground firmly. Leopaldon followed with a right cross attackto Testament's side, but he jumped over it.

"Grave Digger!"

Testament flew towards Leopaldon, slashing the beast across the temple as his blade had a phantom attached in it to make the blade transform to liquid metal and solidify into a jagged blade to add damage. Leopaldon made a small grunt of surprise, but was otherwise fine, with only a small scrape in his tough scaly skin.

'Damn...his skin is too tough to penetrate.'

Testament thought, but saw the gums almost hidden under Leopaldon's lips. Thinking it would be a soft spot to aim for, Testament came forward to swing his scythe down at that point, but Leopaldon expected this and opened his mouth to even allow Testament to strike at them, however it was only a small trickle of blood that ran down from his lips, and his mouth soon clamped down on Testament's scythe. The beast was now laughing at him with the deep throaty voice, though it's mouth never moved. Testament tried to break the weapon free, but it was proving useless as Leopaldon's biting grip held. Leopaldon finally struck Testament, his claws cutting off Testament's black top and leaving three vicious cuts along Testament's muscular chest. The Gear grunted in pain as he was forced back from the attack, leaving his scythe in Leopaldon's mouth. His right hand went to his chest, as blood ran down the large claw marks that ran from his collar bone to his waist. He was soon struck against the head, falling on his back. Testament gritted his teeth to prevent screaming from the intense pain as his chest nearly caved in with the beast bringing a massive foot down on it. Leopaldon Spit the scythe out behind him, where it clattered to the ground uselessly.

"...admit...defeat..."

Leopaldon stated lowly, his foot grinding into Testament's chest. The Gear simply glared at the giant.

"Don't think...I'll go down so easily."

Testament said firmly, a smirk gracing his lips. Leopaldon growled, bringing his foot up. He brought it down with extreme force, but only hit ground as Testament went under, covered by red liquid. The Gear arose to grab his scythe. Leopaldon's foot sank deep into the soft soil and was having trouble pulling it out. Leopaldon gave Testament a sideway's glance. Testament smirked as his wounds regenerated, blood seeping back into the closing wounds.

"Get ready, monster. EXE Beast!"

A giant red glob demon arose from the ground, opening it's enormous mouth to devour Leopaldon, but he proved too big a meal for it, so it merely bit into his arm, holding the appendage in place. Testament had been riding the demon and then jumped up to Leopaldon's snout.

"Not all of you is impenetrable. Like those eyes of your's for instance."

Testament declared, raising his scythe up overhead, before bringing it down on Leopaldon's back left eye. Leopaldon roared in anger, almost knocking Testament off had his scythe blade not been imbedded in the damaged eye socket. Testament repeated the process on the other eye in the back, and Leopaldon tried to stop him, but Testament summoned another Exe Beast to hold the other arm. Leopaldon bucked so much that Testament had no choice but to leap off the massive head. The demons hold on Leopaldon's arms were beginning to weaken, and Testament did not want to waste time. He quickly looked up towards his raven.

"Succubus, hurry! Take out his other eyes!"

He commanded. The raven's shape changed as it teleported above Leopaldon's head, the raven transporting into a strange young women with an unearthly appearance. A black scythe appeared in her hand as she slashed down with it, damaging Leopaldon's front left eye. Leopaldon squirmed and writhed, the pain making him angrier and angrier. The Succubus finally slashed the final eye, and Leopaldon went berserk, his arms ripping through the demons that held him, his arms flailing wildly. Blood ran freely from his damaged eyes. He struck the surprised Succubus as his movements became erratic and uncontrolled. She fell against a tree knocked out cold for the moment. Testament rushed to her, but had to back up as Leopaldon's mad swinging cut him off from getting to her. It was almost too sudden that Leopaldon's body went still and calm.

"You are definitely a strong opponent, pale one, but we'll put a stop to you."

A voice different from the one he heard earlier from Leopaldon caught Testament's undivided attention. Leopaldon's mouth opened impossibly wide, and to Testament's disgust, the beast regurgitated a bongo drum from his belly that simply remained in his giant mouth. A strange armored figure soon emerged underneath to sit besides the drums, his crimson eyes glowing under the strange metal helmet on his head.

"Your in for a world of hurt, stranger. Leopaldon seal level one, unlock!"

The strange figure that sat in Leopaldon's mouth began pounding on the drum with his hands.

"Super Shake!"

The armored figure beat the drum with his left hand, making Leopaldon mimic the motion. When his fist hit the ground, however, large runic sheets inlaid with a ruby at the top of them rose from the ground in a wave. They struck Testament hard repeatedly, lifting him in the air.

"Super Hi-Touch!"

The armored figure lifted his arm way up before it fell slowly on the drum. Leopaldon once again mimicked, lifting his arm up high to deliver a crushing back fist to Testament's face.

'This man is controlling the beast with his drum. I must take him out.'

Testament told himself, recovering in mid air and quickly dashing through the air to land on Leopaldon's mouth to stare down at the strange man within.

"Die."

Testament said, bringing his scythe forward with great speed as it horizontally went to clip the armored figure's head off his shoulders, but the strange man lifted his arms up swiftly and leaned forward, pounding both hands on the drums.

"Perfect Rainbow!"

The man along with his drum were quickly swallowed, right before Testament's swing could connect. Blue light collected at Leopaldon's mouth while Testament stayed on the jaws. Knowing another attack was coming, Testament jumped off, but was soon struck head on by a powerful beam breath attack. Testament fell to the ground, injured quite badly.

'This will take time to heal.'

Testament saw the beast come forward. The two began to fight again, but it was clear who had the upper hand. Testament fell after a long desperate fight, his body too weakened to fully regenerate quickly. He lifted his head slightly from laying on his back to look up at the beast and it's master who resided in it's mouth.

"Who are you...?"

He asked weakly. The crimson glowing eyes of his enemy continued shine eerily.

"We may be different in mind and body, yet we are both truly one and the same. We are Leopaldon."

With those words spoken from the armored man, Testament's eyes closed as his head hit the ground in exhaustion. Leopaldon closed it's enormous mouth after swallowing the man and the drum. His eyes were unusable for now, and he used his other senses to head in another direction, grabbing a fistful of Testament's hair and dragging him off. It had been nearly an hour since Leopaldon had abducted Testament and ran off. Sol burst on the scene prepared for a battle, but was greeted with nothing.

'Damn, I'm too late. Looks like it got into a scuffle with Testament and beat him down. I doubt that tough bastard got killed though. His Succubus is unconscious over there, but where is he?'

Sol looked towards the unconscious female, not really caring to wake her up. Sol lifted his head up, sniffing the air.

'That Bastard's scent isn't even here anywhere like it was with that robot. It was also slightly detectable in that lab. This creature may not be associated with him after all. But I'll be fucking damned if I let this slim opportunity slip through my grasp. Better get going.'

Sol thought to himself. He hefted his blade over his shoulder and ran off, tracking Leopaldon's scent and hoping for a chance to end That Man's life. It had been only twenty minutes afterwards that a battle ready Ky came into the clearing, adrenaline kicking in. He was met with nothing as well.

'Seems I'm too late. But this is where Testament now resides, correct? Where is he?'

Ky crouched to the ground seeing signs of a fight. He could make out the distinct foot prints of the creature he was after. He looked about hoping to see Testament somewhere or even Sol, since Ky had been tracking the bounty hunter's trail. Sol was usually attentive to hiding his trail to prevent being followed when he wanted to be left alone, but in his haste to try and find both That Man and the creature that escaped from the Bureau's lab, he didn't care. Ky capitalized on the opportunity, knowing this would be the best way to lead him towards both Sol and the beast he thought to be a possible free willed Megadeath classed Gear. Ky noticed the Succubus that remained unconscious against a tree. Chivalry now kicking in, Ky rushed to the downed ethereal girl.

"Miss, are you okay? Please, wake up."

Ky said, gently patting his hand against her face to rouse her from unconsciousness. The Succubus began to react, her eyes opening slightly.

"Good, you seem to be awake. You are Testament's servant, right? What happened here?"

He asked her. The Succubus got up into a sitting position. Though she was not too fond of humans, many she could tolerate to a certain extent. Testament would rarely admit that he actually trusted Ky, and so his Succubus did, too.

'We were attacked by this...thing...I'm not sure what it was. I had attacked its eyes but was then knocked into this tree.'

She relayed to him, Ky had been surprised when he heard her voice but did not see her mouth move, but soon realized it to be telepathy.

"It wasn't a Megadeath classed Gear of some sort?"

Ky asked. The Succubus shook her head.

'No...something completely different, but its power was enormous. I must find my master.'

The Succubus declared, standing up. Ky rose with her.

"Let me follow you. You'll need help anyway. If I do become a burden, leave me behind and I'll figure out another way."

Ky proposed to do. The Succubus thought briefly before nodding.

'Fine. Keep up as best you can.'

She said to him. Her form became that of a raven again, and she took off, Ky not to far behind her. Ky briefly noticed they were also going in the direction of Sol, who had a decent head start from the Succubus and Ky.

:xXx:

Sky, May-Ship

:xXx:

It had been a lazy day out on the endless sea of clouds the airship flew through. Various female pirate crew members lounged about on deck, having nothing to do since they had all done their choirs around the ship quickly out of excitement that they would all be returning to their home at May Beach this day. One particular girl sat near the back, playing with a black furred cat with a mini captain hat on its head and a small bandana around its neck. The beautiful girl playing with the cat had light blue hair that was tied in pigtails with yellow ribbons, the same color as the bandana tied over her head. Her sailor shirt was rather short and showed off her slim waist and her small shorts hung rather loosely to her hips. The strangest thing that separated this girl from the others was that she had two small wings, one white and the other black, protruding from under her shirt, and a tail with a yellow ribbon tied at the end.

"Well, Janice, are you glad that we'll be going home today?"

The young girl asked the cat, stroking its ear gently. She only got a meow for her response, but she smiled anyway.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder if Testament will visit us soon as well?"

She said looking at the perfect blue sky. Janice stiffened, her fur bristling as if she were afraid. The girl looked down in surprise.

"Janice? What's the matter?"

Her crimson eyes followed the cat's stare, only to rest upon a massive brown dog with a strange black leather mask over the top of its face, a large chain gripped in it's mouth, that linked to something behind it, though it was too big to see much of the object behind the dog. The girl's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, what a cute dog you are...but your so big."

The girl soon became a little scared, not of the dog in general, but because she knew dogs seemed to have a thing about chasing cats and that was exactly what Janice was. She could not tell if the dog had seen Janice, since his eyes were covered by the red lens, but if he had he made no threatening movements towards the cat. The girl put Janice down and stood up, walking towards the dog.

"How did you get up here in the airship?"

She said to herself. The dog backed up as if he were afraid. His tail was also between his legs, indicating he was scared.

"It's okay, Mr. Dog. I won't hurt you. I'm Dizzy. Do you have a real name?"

She said gently, but despite her affinity with animals in general, her sympathetic demeanor did not change him from even tentatively coming towards her. Dizzy's eyes swelled with sadness.

"You must have been hurt badly. Please...you can trust me."

She said, holding out her arm. Just before reaching to touch his big nose, the dog bolted off towards the front of the ship. The chained object behind it followed loudly, but Dizzy could not tell what it was because it had been covered in a thick cloth. Excited shouts from the crew in front was all that could be heard, as the dog surprised them all when he ran there, Dizzy not too far behind. She had been too preoccupied with the dog's presence to notice a thin trail of red that had followed with the object the dog was dragging around.

:ToBeContinued:

Note: Well, here's the third chapter depicting Leopaldon having boarded on the May-Ship by mysterious means.


	4. Drunkard Does Make Wise Remarks

Chapter 4: Drunkard Does Make Wise Remarks

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter. It's still there.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought/Telepathy

:xXx:

Sky, Unregistered Airship

:xXx:

"The signs of his movement became erratic for a bit but we finally have a lock on his position again. He's moving...but on an airship? How did he manage that?"

A scout reported. The captain at the helm nodded slightly.

"Don't think too hard on it, he's no ordinary creature. Get a hold of the doc. See if those Robo-Ky II models are ready."

The captain said. The scout saluted and was off to do his job. A large monitor appeared in the captain's line of vision soon after. An old man with in a large lab coat greeted the captain.

"Just the man I wanted to see. Tell me the bad news first, doc."

The captain said. The old man chuckled.

"My, my. Quite the pessimist are you, captain. The good news and the bad new intertwine so I'll give you the good news first."

The doctor said. The captain sighed, before nodding.

"Fine. I'm listening."

He said. The doctor continued.

"The good news is that we've been able to install the programs gathered based on the previous models recovered data. The Robo-Ky II models will be able to replicate techniques from some of the strongest fighters the world over."

The doctor said.

"Very well. What's the bad news then?"

The captain asked.

"Well, unfortunately in terms of true power, the skills the Robo-Ky II models can incorporate in combat are still surpassed by the original owners. Not by much, but still a noticeable margin. Not only that, but some of these techniques will make these Robo-Ky II models overheat faster than the normal models. I've augmented and boosted their offensive and defensive powers fairly significantly, but these other casualties can't be fixed no matter what. Since they'll be going out in numbers, their weaknesses should be rendered almost unseen."

The doctor stated, completing his speech. The captain thought on all that was said before giving the thumbs up.

"Can't be helped, proceed with the launch once we get to that airship. We've been given strict orders to detain Leopaldon and bring him back. Give the Robo-Ky II models their orders to take down target with controlled force. We can't risk killing Leopaldon or it will be our necks on the line."

:xXx:

Sky, May-Ship

:xXx:

"Wow, what a cute puppy!"

The dog was being fawned over verbally though everyone remained cautious since he seemed so frightened of them.

"Hey what's going on out here?"

That had been the May-Ship's suave black leather clad captain. He walked casually, large hat on head and shades on his eyes. His trench coat swayed gently in the breeze as he made his way to the center of the small crowd.

"Look Johnny, a dog got onboard, can we keep it?"

Asked a girl with long brown hair and clothed in an orange dress with a matching large orange captain hat. Johnny peered at the dog in question.

"Hmmm...I don't know if that's a good idea, May. I don't think him and Janice would get along too well. We could find a nice home for him, though, some..."

He had been interrupted by Dizzy behind him.

"Actually, he seemed to not mind about Janice's presence at all."

Dizzy said. May smiled.

"See? It'll be okay."

May assured. Johnny looked down, placing a hand on his chin in thought.

"Well...I suppose we...huh?"

Johnny crouched down to see the crimson trail that was on the floor, everyone's attention went all to Johnny.

"What is that? Ketchup? Sephy, don't tell me you actually missed a spot."

A girl with an eye patch turned to another girl. Sephy looked surprised.

"What! No way, July. I've never missed a spot in all my..."

She was interrupted by Johnny who's fingers came up from touching the red liquid.

"It's not ketchup. It's blood."

All playfulness left his voice, as did the excited mood of the pirate crew. A chain clattered to the ground. Everyone's attention went back to the dog, only to see that it was nowhere in sight.

"Where did that dog go?"

That had been the large cook, Leap, who spoke.

"It doesn't matter right now. What I want to know is what it had been carrying up here."

Johnny stated, walking to the covered object that had come with the dog. All the girls stood back. Johnny had put his right hand on the top of his cane, unsheathing a hidden katana within.

"Stand back, ladies."

Johnny said, lifting his sword up over head. Not that his words really mattered as the girls had stepped back already, but it was an old habit of his to say those words that died hard. With a quick downward stroke of the blade, the cloth and the chains that held it slid to the floor of the deck, and Johnny sheathed his blade expertly.

"OH MY GOD!"

Some of the girls with weak constitutions screamed and others had to rush to the railings and vomit out on the side of the ship.

"TESTAMENT!"

Dizzy could not believe what she saw and was by her former guardian's side in an instant. He had been nailed to a crudely made wooden cross, his body was racked with injuries as minor as small bruises to major ones like large cuts across his body. The wounds were healing, but ever so slightly.

"Dizzy...?"

She gasped when she heard him speak. It had been a soft whisper against her ear.

"So much blood...who did these terrible things to you?"

Dizzy asked shakily, tears streaming down her face. She, being a Half-Gear, used her extraordinary strength to pull the nails from his palms and feet. Testament was breathing heavily as he was taken off the rough surface of the cross to the smoothed out deck.

"Testament, please...let me help you."

Dizzy said softly, as her hands rested slightly on his chest. A warm glow was produced from her finger tips, speeding up Testament's regeneration process. His features began to look slightly healthier now. Dizzy stopped, breathing tiredly.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it completely, but it should alleviate most of the pain."

Dizzy stated. Testament sat up, nodding his head.

"Thank you, but don't worry too much. I'll live."

Testament reassured. Dizzy looked relieved.

"Who did that to you, anyway?"

Johnny asked. He knew from experience how tough Testament was to battle against. He never could imagine The Gear looking so close to the brink of death until this day, however, and that pointed out to one thing. Whoever attacked Testament had to have tremendous power and skill. Before Testament's could reply, the airship jolted suddenly. The pilot, April, spoke on the intercom.

"Uh, Johnny, something's not right. The ship's showing an unusual increase in weight."

April reported.

"Johnny, April's right. We're not moving as fast."

May affirmed as she looked to the clouds. Testament's eyes narrowed. A scythe appeared in his hand and he used it for support to stand up. Dizzy also held on to him.

"Testament? What's the matter?"

She asked, but he refused to look at her. His crimson eyes glowed slightly, and his teeth gritted tightly in his mouth.

"He's here..."

Testament stated. Everyone looked at him suspiciously as the airship continued to rock slightly. Finally, a massive arm came from the side of the deck, its claws digging into the floor's surface, catching the attention of everyone else.

"What the hell is that?"

Johnny remarked, a hand hovering over the hilt of his hidden sword. Another arm came up, clawing into the deck like the other one. Soon the massive beast lept onto the deck, flipping through the air with a disturbing amount of grace. The massive Leopaldon landed in front of the crew, his feet breaking into the floor slightly. Everyone could simply look on in awe. The eye sockets were still bleeding, meaning Leopaldon for the time being was still blinded as well.

"Be on your guard, pirate. He does not walk alone."

Testament warned.

"What! Your saying there are more of these...things out there?"

Johnny asked incredulously. Testament shook his head.

"No. There is a strange man in a suit of armor residing within that creature. He can use a drum to make the beast perform stronger attacks, yet he could be key to its survival as well. If we can hold out against the beast and make the strange man appear, we might be able to win."

Testament explained, his scythe held tightly in a death grip. May went to stand in front of Johnny and Testament.

"I'll help you both."

She declared, hoisting a large metal anchor across her shoulder. Johnny looked down at her.

"Okay, May. But be careful. Considering what Testament's been through, it'll be really painful for a human to survive if they take too many hits from this thing."

Johnny warned her. Leopaldon growled lowly. He may not have been able to see, but his other senses could suffice. Dizzy stepped forward too but, Johnny stopped her.

"Don't, Dizzy. I want you and the rest of the crew to go to the control room and help April tweak the settings so this ship can tolerate this big guy's weight."

Johnny said.

"But..."

Dizzy began, but had been interrupted by Johnny.

"That's an order."

Johnny stated firmly, showing his rare and true serious side. Dizzy wanted to protest. Though she would rather avoid the fight, she knew her powers could stand a greater chance than Johnny's or May's.

"Come on, Dizzy. The captain's probably making you his last resort. Just help us and then come back out here."

Leap said as she cradled the sleeping baby, March, who had a stuffed penguin plushie in her arms. Dizzy nodded slowly, following behind her.

"Alright you two, I'll try and soften him up. Here goes."

Johnny said. But he struck May in the back of the head. May looked shocked.

"Johnny...why?"

She could feel herself losing consciousness. Johnny had a sad smile across his lips.

"For your protection, my princess. You would not have backed down, and I don't want you getting hurt."

He stated. May's world went black. Johnny turned to Testament.

"Hold him off for just a few seconds, I'll be right back."

Johnny said to him. Testament nodded.

"You surprise me pirate. Knocking out one of your own for their protection."

Testament stated as Johnny walked past him.

"When it comes to these real serious fights, May will disregard my orders. I don't want her being hurt to weigh on my conscious of not being a good leader to my crew."

Johnny said, walking back to the airship's interior. Testament looked at Leopaldon as the beast began to advance slowly towards his direction. Testament moved his arm quickly in random directions, cutting red lines into the air. Leopaldon soon got caught in a mass of blood webs, growling as it tore through the magic material as Testament easily moved behind it.

"Nightmare Circular!"

Testament used magic to open a demonic gate, letting a giant demon spill out in a mass, letting out a chilling howl as it struck Leopaldon in the back. The beast grunted in annoyance from the attack, spinning around to charge at Testament. Testament swiftly evaded to the left, however, Leopaldon brought out his arm to perform a clothesline against Testament, making the Gear do a back flip from the force of the blow and land face first on the ground. Leopaldon then grabbed one of Testament's legs, before swinging the Gear around and slamming him against the floor. Not being able to escape by normal means, Testament's form became red liquid as he slipped out of Leopaldon's grasp. He appeared in front of the beast, slashing viciously against Leopaldon's chest. He repeated striking Leopaldon, with increasingly powerful blows that drove the beast back. Leopaldon suddenly fought back with a forceful punch to Testament's head, making the Gear turn around from the force of Leopaldon's attack. After, Leopaldon viciously thrust its claws deep in Testament's back. Testament grunted in pain as the claws sank deeper. Johnny finally came to the rescue, nearly soaring through the air until he was right over Leopaldon's arm.

"Devine Blade!"

Johnny's fist came down, sending a heated magic beam at on Leopaldon's arms, making the giant creature release the Gear.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Mist Finer!"

Having caught Leopaldon off guard with his first attack that released Testament, Johnny sheathed and unsheathed his hidden sword in rapid succession, striking Leopaldon furiously with such quick movements of his blade it almost seemed like a wall. Leopaldon growled in pain, retreating back from the wave of attacks, but Johnny kept advancing, bringing his Mist Finer attacks coming one after the other. Johnny was surprised when Leopaldon then started to advance instead, ignoring the pain. Johnny this time backed up, keeping his slashes coming but the beast had so much endurance to pain, it barely registered anything anymore. Again to Johnny's surprise, the beast lashed out with a left slash, halting Johnny's attack momentum before sending a right hook slash aimed at Johnny's head. Johnny gritted his teeth, knowing he was going to get smacked across the face by intense force, but the attack never came as Testament's scythe blade came to hook over Leopaldon's arm before it could make contact. Testament was dragged forward slightly from stopping the attack, but his stance held. Testament yanked Leopaldon with all his might, only succeeding in making the massive creature turn slightly, but it was enough. Testament unhooked his scythe from Leopaldon's arm before slamming the blade against Leopaldon's nose. The beast grunted in pain as it stepped back, covering its nose. Not wanting to miss out either, Johnny came forward, drawing his sword to send a long slash by Leopaldon's back. Leopaldon, having been disoriented by Testament's previous attack, turned sluggishly towards Johnny. But was suddenly struck in the back by Testament behind him. Leopaldon growled turning around to face Testament now.

'Hey, this big thing's falling for it. Can't decide who to attack.'

Johnny thought to himself as he drew his sword for another attack. Testament had the same idea, also striking Leopaldon when the monster's back was to him. Leopaldon was clearly infuriated now. The two combatant's range was long, allowing them to strike him while keeping themselves relatively safe. After a while of being hit around by the two, Leopaldon roared to the sky. His own reach was immense, and he sent back hands to the side of each of his opponent's faces making them fly across the deck with force. Johnny hit the railing roughly with his back. He groaned as he got up. His hat had flown off to another part of the ship when Leopaldon struck him. He threw his broken shades to the floor and wiped the small trickle of blood from his bottom lip with the back of his sleeve.

'Damn, guess he got pissed.'

Johnny thought to himself, but to his surprise, Leopaldon roared louder to the sky, his paws hitting against his own chest as if he were trying to release something from within. Leopaldon stopped his strange actions suddenly before cutting the distance between him and Johnny with frightening speed.

"Holy shit!"

Before Johnny knew it, Leopaldon had a paw around his head, lifting the pirate captain upwards. Johnny was slammed on his head with great force, but he brought his arms behind it to soften the blow. Leopaldon repeated trying to slam Johnny against the deck. The beast succeeded three times doing this before Testament sped across where he had been hit on the deck to ram into Leopaldon's arm, making the beast release Johnny's head. Testament spun around, striking Leopaldon hard in the chin. In reprisal, Leopaldon struck testament in the chin making the Gear rise in the air. Leopaldon's head reeled back from using his attack, before bringing it forwards swiftly to deliver a devastating head butt to Testament's stomach. Testament coughed up blood as he flew back, skidding against the floor upon landing. His arm rested upon his cheast as he breathed heavily. He saw Johnny retaliate with a swing of his blade, but was soon in the same predicament as Leopaldon reeled back from the captain's attack, before propelling forward and smashing into Johnny's body with his massive girth, sending Johnny flying before he, too, skidded against the floor besides Testament.

"Uhhh...this just isn't my day."

Johnny said as he moaned in pain. He stood up, having to lean against his sword for support. Testament was not better off either and he too got up, but relied on his scythe for support as well.

"So...any bright ideas? If so, I'm all ears."

Johnny said as he looked back to the beast. Testament gritted his teeth in anger, feeling helpless to the beast's might. Leopaldon growled lowly.

"GRRR..."

Soon he sped off towards the two, and for the life of them, neither Testament or Johnny could understand how Leopaldon could move so fast on its stubby legs and massive weight. Testament's eyes widened slightly as he turned from the beast to face the sky.

'That presence...!'

Before he knew it, his Succubus appeared overhead, releasing Ky from her grasp. The former knight turned police officer slashed out with an electric charged blade.

"Stun Edge!"

Ky sent out a two projectile variant of his ordinary Stun Edge, letting one projectile strike Leopaldon's head, and the other in Leopaldon's stomach at the same time, halting the giant in its tracks. Ky landed between Johnny and Testament, and The Succubus had become a raven again and perched on Testament's shoulder.

"So this is the creature that escaped from the lab."

Ky said to himself. He was quite surprised to take in the sight of the large creature. He readied the Thunder Seal, aiming ittowards the beast.

"I'll help you defeat this monster and then I'll arrest you all afterwards."

Ky said. Johnny shrugged.

"Sheesh...self-righteous to the end I see."

The captain said. Testament growled, silencing him.

"He's advancing again. Talk later."

The trio stood as Leopaldon moved towards them, threatening.

:xXx:

Abandoned mountain trail

:xXx:

'Shit...I sense both Testament and Dizzy's presence which means that damn creature got to the May-ship somehow when it flew overhead. Why do I always seem to have to get on that fucking airship for some reason or another?'

Sol grunted in an annoyed tone. As much as he would rather avoid the annoying crowd of Pirates, this was his only lead to possibly That Man, so he had to reach it.

"Tyrant Rave!"

Sol took off like a rocket as he flew towards the clouds.

:xXx:

Unknown

:xXx:

"Hmmm...so Frederick still has yet to reach Leopaldon. But he is gaining at a decent rate. Maybe I am just being impatient?"

That Man said to himself. Raven nodded.

"Yes, my liege, you are. We have forever to witness their battle so please remain calm."

Raven said to him. That Man nodded.

"Your right. Frederick will confront it soon, and that is enough. However there maybe interference by the Bureau. As you've seen, an airship of theirs is tracking Leopaldon as well..."

That Man went into a pondering state. He then turned to Raven.

"Normally I would not interfere, but I have been hoping for this moment. I want you and I-No to confront the Bureau's airship, and stall it as much as possible."

That Man said.

"I can do it myself, master. There is no need to drag I-No into this."

Raven stated, but That Man shook his head.

"It will be a reward for her finally following some orders for once. Maybe this will calm her down from acting out on her own as well."

That Man said. Raven nodded, bowing his head.

"Very well. I will inform I-No and we will both stall the Airship as long as possible."

With that, Raven left the room, leaving That Man to continue pondering in his throne.

:ToBeContinued:

Note: A fairly long chapter this time around. Hope it came out okay.


	5. Drumhead Pulsation

Chapter 5: Drumhead Pulsation

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter. Even if I did own the series, I'd never know what to do with it anyway, so be grateful.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought/Telepathy

:xXx:

Ancient Castle

:xXx:

"So, Sol is catching up to Leopaldon. And even That Man has begun to act so that the two may fight. I wonder what the outcome will be. Don't you as well, Sharon?"

The man, Slayer, said as his wife came beside him to gaze at the sky. It was dusk now, and the sky had turned a brilliant shade of orange with a hint of purple and red. He became somewhat lost in thought, thinking about the time he and his former brethren encountered the beast so long ago. Leopaldon emerged, only in its infant form. It had still been at an impressive height of around eight feet or so, but the scaled skin was not nearly as tough, and Leopaldon's head looked much smoother, six eyes going from the top of the head to almost the back. The fur of its lower body was also not as pronounced, either. The beast was held off fairly well with the other vampires and it soon retreated to a cold climate. Having been let go was a grave mistake as he would soon learn that day. Leopaldon had reemerged in the juvenile state it was in currently to this day, fighting off Johnny, Ky, and Testament on the May-Ship. Slayer shook his head to snap out of his reverie.

'The humans will be in for quite a shock if Leopaldon is allowed to enter his adult form. I wonder if he will be able to force Sol into unleashing the full Gear power within if that were to occur...?'

Slayer thought to himself. His curiosity was building as to what Sol would do when it came down to the time he might fight the true form of Leopaldon. He would have to wait for that event to occur, if it ever did. Slayer chuckled slightly, blowing a few smoke rings from his pipe.

"Regardless...their fight should prove interesting."

Slayer commented, a smirk appearing on his lips. Sharon only nodded slightly.

:xXx:

Sky, Unregistered Airship

:xXx:

"Good, we're nearly on top of them now. We'll let the Jellyfish Pirates tire Leopaldon out a bit before we send the Robo-Ky II models in the fray. We might even be able to capture May for the Bureau as well."

The captain said with a grin plastered on his face. It would not stay there long however.

"Uh...sir, we have a slight problem."

One of the ship's crew members said. The captain scowled.

"Of all the...now what's the problem?"

He asked in a frustrated tone.

"You know that woman from some time back? The one called I-No?"

The crew member said nervously.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

The captain asked. The crew member continued to look nervous.

"You should check the camera mounted on the front of the ship."

The man said before hurrying off. The captain did as was suggested, pulling up the monitor display of the camera.

"No..."

The captain gasped. I-No was near the front of the ship, hovering in the air as she sat on her guitar. She smiled and waved at the camera. Soon a man the captain didn't recognize came on screen from the air, smashing his fist into the deck and sending a large shockwave that rattled the airship. The camera screen went black and a red alarm blared to life.

"Shit! Why now?"

The captain growled out. He took a radio by the side of his seat and began speaking into it.

"Doc! Get a batch of those robots on the deck. Order them to kill the two on sight!"

:xXx:

Sky, May-Ship

:xXx:

Leopaldon came within range, slashing out vertically with its claws. Ky jumped back to evade the blow, while Johnny and Testament scattered to either side of the beast, striking out with their weapons to cut into Leopaldon's sides. Ky rushed forward after Leopaldon's arm came back. Ky swung his sword quickly outward.

"Ride The Lightning!"

Ky sent a whirling sphere of energy straight at Leopaldon's chest. The massive creature was pushed back by the force of Ky's attack, but quickly brought an arm down to crush the lightning sphere in its wake, before advancing on a surprised Ky. Ky was struck across the face with a paw, and Leopaldon turned around to intercept a wide thrust from Johnny, before trying to trip the pirate captain off his feet with a low claw swipe.

"Ensenga!"

Johnny jumped over the attack just barely, twirling through the air as he sent a small liquor bottle out from his jacket. Johnny drew his blade after coming out of his spin, striking the blade against the small metal piece in his sheath to ignite a spark with his blade. His blade slashed cleanly through the bottle, making the spark ignite the liquor as it made a small explosion against Leopaldon's mouth. Leopaldon yelped at the unexpected heated attack and backed up warily. Johnny risked stepping in for another attack, but was swatted away by Leopaldon paw. The giant was struck viciously in the back of the head by the blunt of Testament's scythe blade. Testament came in front of the beast. Testament evaded a strike from Leopaldon, bringing his hand up and aiming it at the beast.

"Nightmare Circular!"

Testament performed another of his summoning beast attacks but this time he summoned a ring of gates, each one flinging a demon mass hurling at Leopaldon at random intervals, knocking the beast back as it growled at the large crimson creatures that bit into its skin. Ky had recovered from the initial shock, now knowing more of what to expect from Leopaldon. He turned towards Johnny while Testament's demon legions kept the massive creature at bay.

"Johnny, I'll strike at it from above. You go in low."

Ky said. Johnny nodded, and the two swordsmen rushed in the middle of Testament's attack, evading the demons as they passed by to strike Leopaldon. Ky jumped up, spinning as his blade left a florescent path of lightning trailing behind it.

"Greed Sever!"

He slashed Leopaldon across the nose, while Johnny jumped up from the floor.

"H.I.T.S!"

Johnny sent a high kick to Leopaldon's chin. In perfect timing, another demon struck Leopaldon head on while Ky landed and Johnny rose in the air. Johnny then struck down with his fist, which had fire encasing it. Leopaldon was hit easily on the top of the head, and Ky ended his attack with a cross slash to Leopaldon's chest. Leopaldon growled furiously as he smacked Johnny down to the ground and into Ky, making the two slide across the slick deck. Another one of Testament's demons emerged from one of the circular gates, but Leopaldon cut it down with his claws. Leopaldon opened his mouth, aiming at Ky and Johnny who were on the floor. It struck the two with his Perfect Rainbow beam, and lifted its head up to engulf Testament in the blast as well, severely damaging the May-Ship in the process.

:xXx:

Sky, Unregistered Airship

:xXx:

Leopaldon's beam breath cut through the clouds overhead, unknowingly cutting into some of the parts of the Bureau's airship. Raven had been surprised because he barely escaped getting caught up in the blast.

"What was that?"

He said to himself out loud. I-No now joined him on deck.

"Who cares. Shall we storm this place?"

She said in a semi-sweet tone, her eyes turning from green to orange. One of the docking doors opened.

"Guess they were expecting us."

Raven muttered as he saw all the glowing pairs of eyes in the darkened room. Robo-Ky IIs started to spill out from the docking area in a small swarm. Their color scheme did not match the original Ky's in the slightest, however, garbed in a red variant of the Holy Knight uniform, and with silver hair instead of blond.

"Robo-Kys...they shouldn't prove much of a threat."

Raven muttered. He began walking towards the small army.

"C-H-E-M-I-C-A-L L-O-V-E!"

A Robo-Ky II sent a familiar lightning bolt lancing out from its legs as it twirled in the air. Raven side stepped the attack.

"Isn't that your attack?"

He asked I-No. The witch looked somewhat surprised, but the expression only lasted for a minute.

"What the fuck! That pile of junk really just used my technique."

Her eyes narrowed, turning red. The metallic soldiers began to charge, using other familiar attacks.

"S-T-U-N E-D-G-E!"

One came through the air, sword gripped in its mouth as it used both its arms to deliver Ky's projectile attack. I-No simply struck the projectile, making it veer off course.

"I-N-V-I-T-E H-E-L-L!"

Another gave a thumbs up, making a metal drill appear at Raven's feet, but he simply evaded. Many of the machines started to close in, swords barring down on the two servants of That Man. I-No guarded with her guitar before pushing the mass of robots back.

"Stupid pieces of scrap metal. Ultimate Fortissimo!"

She jumped into the midst of the machines, strumming her fingers against the strings of her guitar as her hat screamed out, sending a sound wave that sent them reeling back. Raven simply shrugged off the blows taken.

"Die."

He said simply, holding out his arm. An invisible force field knocked the new Robo-Kys back. The horns adorning Raven's body then shot out like missiles and homed in on the robots, exploding on impact. Many more missiles came out from Raven's body, randomly alternating between striking areas of the ship and the Robo-Ky II army. The captain within his quarters growled in frustration.

"Damn it...this thing is taking too much damage."

The captain stated. He was quite impressed with how well the Robo-Ky II models were holding up so far, however. Even when struck by such powerful offensives courtesy of Raven and I-No, few were destroyed and many got back up to keep fighting, using many other special techniques from gathered fighter data. He was worried that the airship would not be able to handle too much more stress from the battle, though, since both I-No and Raven could take the attacks as well as they could dish out attacks of their own.

"Hey doc, we might have to go to Plan B and retreat for the time being. Transport the remaining Robo-Ky II models on standby into the escape pods and get out of here. I'll do what I can to stall I-No and her unknown accomplice while you make your escape."

The captain ordered on his radio. He didn't wait for a reply, only turning to watch the battle.

"Just a little bit more."

He said. Outside, the machines had Raven and I-No surrounded.

"V-O-L-C-A-N-I-C V-I-P-E-R!"

One Robo-Ky II got Raven cleanly in the side with Sol's attack, but instead of a sword, a thruster came out of the robot's forearm to create nearly the same effect.

"M-E-G-A F-I-S-T!"

Another Robo-Ky II struck him in the back with giant fists reminiscent of Potemkin's version.

"These things are annoying."

Raven said as he retaliated with a fist through the chest of a Robo-Ky II, before breaking it in half.

"I know. When it comes down to it, all they do is mimic someone's attack."

I-No agreed as she struck a Robo-Ky II's head off with a powerful swing of her guitar. Raven looked grim, as if decided something.

"Hey, when you get the chance, use your Megalomania attack."

Raven insisted. I-No turned towards him.

"You serious? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

She asked innocently. Raven nodded.

"Perhaps. Would you rather I use MY ultimate technique, though?"

He asked with great emphasis. I-No smirked.

"No way! That would be serious overkill. Stall them a bit so I can get ready."

She informed him. Raven did as he was told getting in front of her and using his invisible force field to keep the Robo-Ky IIs at bay.

:xXx:

Sky, May-Ship

:xXx:

Meanwhile, the May-Ship was not fairing well at all. Leopaldon's attack took out an engine and almost cut the entire ship in half. April had already informed Johnny that the chance to keep the airship in the air were waning.

"He's stronger now...all these attacks and he still hasn't revealed the inner him."

Testament scowled. It was as if Leopaldon was getting stronger and stronger by the second.

"We have to press on. We can't let this thing keep threatening life."

Ky stated firmly.

"Easier said than done, Ky. We've been fighting him for quite a while now and he's giving us a run for our money. Just when we think he's getting weaker, he retaliates with stronger attacks."

Johnny grunted out. As much as he'd like to see the reason for Ky's optimism, there was no reason for it.

"Damn. If only I hadn't been so injured from before. I could fight at a higher capacity."

Testament muttered, trying to keep himself standing.

"I've...seen enough."

That was Dizzy who spoke, standing right in front of the entrance to the May-Ship. Leopaldon reacted upon hearing her voice, turning to face her, though he wasn't actually able to see her. Testament was quickly in front of her.

"Go back to where it's safe."

Testament warned, keeping his eyes locked on Leopaldon in case of any sudden movements. Dizzy shook her head, refusing to do as he said.

"Nowhere is safe now. I won't just stand around and let you all get injured anymore. I'll fight!"

She stated, her resolve not wavering. She hovered slightly in the air as her body began to glow with a bluish light. Her pirate clothing transformed into an almost dominatrix leather outfit. Her wings grew larger, and two entities grew from them. The black wing, Necro, and the white wing, Undine.

"Your serious about this, aren't you."

He asked the half-Gear.

"Please step back, Testament."

Was all Dizzy said. Testament nodded, standing down. As much as he would like to keep her from fighting, he was still recovering from his first encounter and was starting to become a liability for both Ky and Johnny. Leopaldon growled, sensing a stronger power emanating from Dizzy. He strode towards her angrily, completely ignoring the other three. Dizzy began gathering energy as she crossed her arms. Leopaldon struck with its claws, hoping to catch Dizzy off guard, but she was expecting this. Her arms spread out as he struck, sending a pillar of flame erupting from underneath her feet that pushed the beast back. A ring of lightning spears surrounded Leopaldon, before they shot at him randomly, making the colossal figure get pushed back further. Dizzy began losing her senses to Necro as the black wing engulfed her. The hooded figure in Dizzy's place grabbed onto a large metal bow that materialized in his hand before shooting multiple energy filled arrows into Leopaldon. When Dizzy regained herself, she stared as Leopaldon sluggishly backed up, looking throughly weakened from the onslaught of projectiles.

"That presence..."

Dizzy whispered out, her attention left Leopaldon and went to the sky. Testament felt it, too.

'It's him...the Gear Hunter.'

Soon, a massive flame shot through the clouds. Ky and Johnny looked back at it, recognizing the attack instantly.

"That is..."

Before Ky could finish, the giant fire ball flew overhead, smashing into Leopaldon's back with tremendous force, making Leopaldon let out a blood curdling roar of agonizing pain, and everyone had to shield their eyes from the bright flash that followed the collision. When the flash subsided, Dizzy opened her eyes slowly, still feeling the glare of the light. Everyone soon followed, opening their eyes to see Leopaldon, for the first time flat on its face and unmoving. A familiar figure crouched dramatically in front of the beast.

"Mr. Badguy!"

Dizzy had been surprised by the dramatic entrance. Sol looked down at her.

"Hey kid."

He offered back, a cigarette between his lips. He ignored everyone else and turned to the fallen beast.

'This is the thing that escaped that lab...?'

He vision went to the sky, hoping to see That Man anywhere in view or even I-No and Raven possibly.

"Fucking great...guess this is another empty lead."

He muttered softly, looking back down at Leopaldon's head.

"Is it dead?"

Johnny asked as he took careful steps towards the fallen giant, Ky not too far behind him. Sol nudged the huge head with his foot softly, before kicking it hard for good measure. Everyone except Sol jumped back in surprise as Leopaldon began to roll furiously along the ground, growling and roaring mightily deep in its throat. It stopped rolling, but continued to growl angrily, before it started ramming its head against the floor repeatedly, clutching its massive head with its paws.

"No...no...no..."

The beast kept saying after each hit. Finally it stopped, lifting itself back into a sitting position. Leopaldon opened its mouth unnaturally wide again, regurgitating the familiar bongo drum in its mouth.

"That's just...sickening."

Ky muttered, shivering. The strange armored man followed soon after. He clutched his head with his hands, before pounding it against the drum.

"No, no, no, no, no..."

He almost mimicked the beast motion for motion, before his arms slammed into the drum. His head was lowered, the helmet covering his eyes.

"We...are beyond anger...beyond frustration...you...you will all...SUFFER!"

The armored figure screamed. Leopaldon stood at full height roaring loudly soon after, pounding its arms against its large chest for emphasis.

"Tell me one thing...are you some kind of an associate of That Man's?"

Sol asked casually, not scared in the least. The armored man look down to regard the bounty hunting swordsman.

"We serve no one...but you will be flattened like a bug under our heel."

He said to Sol. Sol simply shrugged, turning his back to the massive beast, and putting Fire Seal in his right hand before leaning it against his shoulder.

"Forget it then...your just a bothersome eyesore who I could give a rat's ass about."

Sol said simply, beginning to walk off. Leopaldon growled deep within its throat as the armored man glared at Sol.

"You dare have the nerve to turn your back and discard us like we were no kind of threat? Fight us, and we will show you the true meaning of pain."

He told Sol, but the bounty hunter kept ignoring him and walking away towards the side of the ship. This only served to infuriate both forms of Leopaldon even more.

"Stand and fight, weakling. Leopaldon Seal level two, unlock!"

The armored figure produced a different beat when he pounded on the drums. Sol sighed, tapping his sword against his shoulder in irritation. He launched the blade straight up in the air, turning around to catch the spinning sword by the hilt in his left hand as he faced Leopaldon.

"Your starting to get annoying, asshole. If you really want to fight then that's fine...just don't blame me for what happens to you."

Sol answered as he got into a relaxed stance. The armored figure began to pound on his drum again in anticipation. The two combatants stood calmly as the rest of the airship was nearly falling apart all around them.

:ToBeContinued:

Note: Well, Sol's finally arrived with some time to spare since Dizzy's interference. Not only that, but Raven and I-No are still duking it out on the Bureau's airship as well. Hopefully this chapter came out okay, since it is a fairly long one like the one before it.


	6. Home Sweet Grave

Chapter 6: Home Sweet Grave

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it. Even if I did own the series, I'd never know what to do with it anyway, so be grateful.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought

:xXx:

Sky, May-Ship

:xXx:

Leopaldon advanced on Sol, striking at the bounty hunter with a downward slash to Sol's head. Sol simply brought the Fire Seal up as blade met claw, showering sparks as they connected. Sol retaliated with a swipe of his blade, which had been intercepted by Leopaldon's claws. The two continued to trade blows with one another, Leopaldon's attack coming out with precision, but Sol's coming out lazily, as if it didn't matter.

"Your not taking this seriously, are you?"

The armored man said to Sol, who just smirked.

"No, not really."

Sol answered in his typical deadpan voice. This continued to make Leopaldon's anger escalate.

"Then we will force you to become serious, arrogant one..."

Leopaldon put more speed and power to its attacks, pushing Sol back a fair distance.

"Killer Note Level One!"

The armored figure brought his left arm up as his right arm hovered over the drum, before bringing his arm down against the drum swiftly. He kept drumming out a tune as Leopaldon mimicked, turning the air into a sphere of energy that replicated the sounds of the drum. The massive ball was hurled in Sol's direction.

"Fine, have it your way. Grand Viper!"

Sol slid under the massive ball, his body surrounded by a blaze of fire. He was right besides Leopaldon in a few short moments, striking the beast hard in the stomach with his knee as he rose up in the air, striking Leopaldon in the chest wit an uppercut as his sword left a trail of fire spewing from it. The beast grunted as Sol kept rising higher in the air, finally landing behind Leopaldon. Leopaldon sent his fist back at Sol, who backed up to evade the blow as Leopaldon turned full circle to strike with his other paw. Sol guarded, getting pushed back from the impact. Sol then stepped in to deliver a powerful hilt jab to Leopaldon's side. Leopaldon growled in frustration.

"Back Current!"

The massive beast kneeled down, the armored man leaning forward, hitting his elbows against the drum as a rotten fish was shot from the large maw. It exploded in front of Sol's face, making the bounty hunter cough and gag at the stench left behind. Leopaldon wasted little time in slashing upward, catching Sol in the chest and tearing his long sleeve shirt and half jacket off his upper body, leaving gaping claw marks against Sol's chest. Leopaldon struck with the other claw as well, claw marks crossing over the other ones along Sol's body.

"Super Shake!"

Leopaldon performed the same move done on Testament, making rune covered metal sheets pop out from the floor to lift Sol up in the air.

"Killer Note Level Two!"

Leopaldon sent another ball straight at Sol, but before reaching him, it separated into smaller ones that rammed into Sol individually. To finish on the onslaught, Leopaldon performed its favored technique, mimicking the armored figure's motions on the drums.

"Perfect Rainbow!"

Sol was engulfed in the powerful beam. Once Leopaldon halted its attack, Sol fell to the deck face first, but righted himself up at the last minute to land on his feet. He chest was lined with numerous cuts, but Sol simply smirked, ignoring the pain. He gave a thumbs up to Leopaldon with his free hand.

"Pretty good."

Sol commented, but his voice was laced with a bit of sarcasm that didn't go unnoticed by Leopaldon, angering both the man and the beast further.

"Heh...you think you can do any better against us? Go ahead, we dare you to."

The man challenged. Sol shrugged.

"It'll hurt."

He warned. Before the man could say anything more, Sol went on the offensive.

"Bandit Revolver!"

Sol jumped towards Leopaldon, striking hard against the beast's chest with his left knee, before twisting in the air to send his right foot connecting with the side of the armored figure's head. Sol kicked off him, rising higher into the air.

"Gun Flame!"

Sol brought his sword up, hurling a fire ball from its surface to strike the man and his drum again. Sol landed quickly, stepping forward as he reeled his right fist back.

"Fafnir!"

Sol's fist struck against Leopaldon's chest with sickening impact, making the beast skid back from the force behind the blow. Sol brought his fist back before implanting his sword into the deck.

"Savage Fang!"

Fire erupted, bursting from the floor to ignite the massive beast in a raging inferno.

"Tyrant Rave!"

Sol came forward again, slamming his right fist into Leopaldon's side as a crimson sphere shined from his right hand. Sol quickly struck the sphere with his other hand, making it explode loudly, raising into a wall of fire that made Leopaldon fall on its back. Leopaldon recovered, getting back in a standing position and glaring down at the bounty hunter.

"You...your just like HIM...the one who defeated me before..."

:xXx:

Sky, Unregistered Airship

:xXx:

Large wings emerged from behind I-No, though they were not actually connected to her back, instead they just hovered close by. I-No began belting out a heavy metal tune of her guitar, and the wings began to glow, almost in resonance to her playing. The spherical ends of her wings began to crackle with magical energy, before unleashing tiny pink hearts encased in translucent golden spheres. The strange magical projectiles began homing in on the Robo-Ky II army, slowly but surely decimating the machines and making them fall to pieces. I-No stopped after a little while, inspecting her handy work.

"Ah, feels good to have taken out all that trash, doesn't it Raven?"

She said to her pale skinned accomplice. Raven nodded.

"This should do. Hopefully this airship will turn around now."

Raven agreed. A sound caught their attention and the two ran to the side of the railing.

"Escape pods."

Raven commented.

"Yep, escape pods."

I-No repeated as they saw the large scale mobile transport pods fly off.

"Then...who's controlling the ship?"

Raven asked turning to face I-No. In one of the escape pods, the captain grinned viciously as his finger hovered over a red button on a small device in his hand.

"Farewell."

He said, pushing the button. The Remains of the Robo-Ky II army on deck began to self-destruct, almost engulfing Raven and I-No in flames. Raven acted quickly, grabbing I-No around the waist and teleporting them both off the deck to hover a safe distance over the airship. What happened next was not expected. Besides the self-destruction of the Robo Kys, the entire ship burst into flames, beginning to fall on the May-ship below, piece by piece.

:xXx:

Sky, May-Ship

:xXx:

"What the hell?"

Johnny said loudly as all heads turned up to the sky. Through the clouds above, pieces of burning metal and debris began to fall. A burning airship began to peek through.

"Oh shit! We have to get out of here!"

Johnny exclaimed as he rushed towards the inside of the May-Ship.

"This isn't looking good."

Ky muttered to himself. Deciding he wanted to live, Ky ran towards the inside of the May-Ship as well.

"Dizzy, we need to escape, come on."

Testament stated, grasping Dizzy's wrist. She turned to face him.

"But what about Mr. Badguy?"

She asked in a worried tone. Testament simply shook his head.

"Don't worry about him. He will manage somehow."

He reassured her.

'It won't be the first time either.'

He thought to himself as Dizzy resisted less and less, deciding to leave Sol behind. Sol himself might have gotten to the escape pods of the May had two familiar figure floated above in the sky not caught his attention. Raven and I-No.

"I KNEW YOU WERE IN ON THIS! GET HIM OUT HERE!"

Sol roared out, but his voice had been drowned out by the explosions. The two airships slowly collided, and the May-Ship tipped over nearly on it's side. Testament, who had a hold on Dizzy, soon lost his grip as Dizzy was pulled from him roughly, he turned back in shock to see her being dragged by the tail from Leopaldon. While one clawed hand dug into the deck floor, the other grasped firmly around Dizzy's tail as the giant tried futilely. Dizzy grasped the side of the door frame, her teeth gritted in determination to try and hold on. Sol had left the deck, flying straight for Raven and I-No, but a piece of metal that flew from the Bureau's airship landed on him, making him fall back to the deck. Before Sol could slip off the tilted May-Ship, his sword plunged into floor to keep himself from falling. He glared at the two servants of That Man's, though they did not seem to have noticed him at all over the roaring of the engine's flames. Testament grabbed a hold of Dizzy's arms, trying to hoist her into the ship without much luck.

"Dizzy..."

He said lowly through clenched teeth as he continued to try pulling her in.

"Testament..."

Dizzy's eyes were wide with fright. It was almost in slow motion that Testament saw the piece of the door frame Dizzy held break off, and Dizzy was soon falling.

"NO!"

Testament yelled out as he tried to grab hold of her hand. Johnny was there, however, restraining him.

"Come on Testament, we have to go, now!"

He said to the Gear. Testament continued to fight against his hold, but Johnny refused.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Testament screamed out. Johnny growled, bringing his mouth close to Testament's ear.

"We have to survive. She'll be down there waiting for us. It happened once, and it will happen again. Are you really going to die here and leave her all alone?"

He whispered angrily. Those words made Testament give in. Wordlessly, he got out of Johnny's hold and made his way to an escape pod.

'Don't you dare die on us, Dizzy.'

Johnny prayed. Outside, Leopaldon fell from the deck, Dizzy still in his hold by the tail. Sol had been too preoccupied until the two servants vanished. Sol turned only to be struck hard against the face as Leopaldon's body collided into his. Soon, the three were in a free fall with the earth.

'No...it's just like before.'

Dizzy thought to herself, as fear welled in her. She still lacked the ability to use her wings to fly. She began to wonder if she'd go berserk because of the extensive damage she had taken from falling off the May-Ship like she did previously in the I-No Incident. Leopaldon had let go of her, its howl echoing across the sky. Two strong arms wrapped around Dizzy unexpectedly, bringing her head to a warm chest. She looked up to see Sol looking back at her as he held her close.

"Don't worry."

He said, in an almost comforting tone between a parent and child. Dizzy felt oddly more relieved and comfortable now.

"It's okay to be scared...just don't give up."

He said again. He looked towards the ground as it spun against his vision, Dizzy's body cradled against his own.

'Shit...this is going to hurt.'

Sol thought wryly to himself.

:xXx:

Frasco, mysterious villa isolated in the mountains

:xXx:

Leopaldon landed near a strange mansion, leaving a massive crater in the ground from his fall. The massive creature climbed out of the hole, hunching over before finally standing.

"Must...find...cold..."

Leopaldon said deeply. The armored man nodded his head sagely as his arms crossed over the each other.

"Indeed... if he is anything like that other man we faced previously so long ago, we all must become complete. Don't you agree?"

The armored figure asked as both he and the hulking behemoth turned to regard the large dog with brown fur and black mask that had been on the May-Ship prior to the crisis that occurred soon after. It sat by the crater, regarding both of them with it's red bug eyed lens. The man and his drum were swallowed soon after, and the dog and the titanic monstrosity soon walked away from the clearing. Not too far from where Leopaldon landed, a miniature crater was situated. Sol was on his back, Dizzy sprawled over him. The half-Gear lifted herself up, her eyes spinning from the blending colors speeding across her vision. Although a bit disoriented, Dizzy quickly snapped out of it as she saw the unconscious Sol under her.

"Mr. Badguy...you saved me..."

Dizzy murmured softly. Sol's injuries seemed to have opened up wider and some of his bones seemed broken, but Dizzy could not fully be sure. She looked around, only seeing the desolate mansion a short distance away. Much of it's outer walls were dirty and grimy, most likely from abandonment and not being used in a long time. Dizzy, feeling she had little choice, began to drag Sol towards the large house, hoping for some kind of first aid kit or anything she could use to keep Sol from bleeding his life away as he kept taking shallow breaths. As she brought Sol to the front door, the door opened for her, and standing before Dizzy was a very tall, lanky man dressed in a white doctor's coat and had a brown paper grocery bag adorning his head, whit a hole poked near the top for a single eye to shine through. Dizzy recognized the man instantly.

"Dr. Faust! Please! I really need your help!"

Dizzy exclaimed to him. Faust tipped his head at an almost unnatural angle as he kneeled down to stare at her straight in the face.

"Oh yes...I remember now, you're the Gear from some time back. You don't have anymore berserk tendencies within now, do you?"

He asked, making almost idle chat. Dizzy shook her head.

"No, no! It's him who needs help. He was hurt very badly while saving me."

She explained, showing him Sol. The doctor inspected him carefully.

"Hmm yes, yes, very good...you've dropped by just in time. I've just completed treatment for another patient of mine."

He stated, rushing back inside as he ran on all fours. Dizzy looked puzzled. She knew he made house visits, so...

"You mean someone actually lives here?"

:ToBeContinued:

Note: Just when it was believed Sol and Leopaldon would get into a big fight...the captain decides to self-destruct his own Bureau airship, postponing the battle unintentionally, since he was only trying to get rid of Raven and I-No. Anyway, the action is going to slow down a bit and pave the way for some of the cast of characters to jump into some scenes. Hopefully that will be okay.


	7. Quicksilver

Chapter 7: Quicksilver

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it. Even if I did own the series, I'd never know what to do with it anyway, so be grateful.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought/Telepathy

:xXx:

Frasco, mysterious villa isolated in the mountains

:xXx:

Dizzy had decided to explore the mansion while Faust got to work on Sol. The mansion had an almost fairy tale depiction to it. Rooms Dizzy explored had things mostly ranging from a bunch of trinkets, large and small, that would be used to please a child. However, the mansion also seemed quite ominous with all of the walls painted in dark colors that showed a moonless night sky, added effects to the dim lighting.

'What a strange place this is...'

Dizzy thought to herself. She now found herself in a big courtyard of what she assumed to be the center of the whole house. Many toys littered the ground here. The room had a blue stained glass window in its place, where the sun cast blue light all around the area. Dizzy would have continued on had something not caught her interest. Dizzy hid amongst a pile of toys, peeping at a strange figure. A young, very thin, very pale skinned girl was sitting at a small tea table, with two small cups on it. Her short red hair looked like it needed to be combed quite badly, and to Dizzy's surprise, a black key looked as if it had been shoved into the strange girl's head. Facing the girl was what looked like a large golden key. But as Dizzy looked more closely at it she noticed that it was not truly a key, but actually a giant axe that had been forged and shaped like a key. The strange key shaped axe turned on it's blade towards Dizzy's direction, sensing her presence. The strange red haired girl also looked in the direction of the axe, noticing Dizzy's head peering back at her's. Knowing she had been caught, Dizzy decided she would have to introduce herself. The girl looked quite panicked as Dizzy walked over to the small tea table, and grabbed a thick chain that connected to the axe's body. The girl quickly retreated to the side of a large bed near the back of the room. Dizzy wasn't quite sure what to make of this.

"Um...I didn't mean to startle you, miss. Are you the owner of this place?"

Dizzy asked, trying to coax the girl into calming down because she looked like a deer having been caught in the headlights of a moving van. Dizzy noticed dark circles under the girl's eyes, making the girl look quite sleep deprived. Her dark red, almost black colored eyes kept shifting shakily from Dizzy to her axe at her side. The strange axe just stared unwavering at Dizzy with an unnerving empty gaze in its large black eyes. The body of the axe bent to stare down at the girl who clutched him so tightly.

"It's okay, A.B.A. This girl here is not a threat."

The axe said. It had startled Dizzy with its deep voice, but more importantly, Dizzy didn't even know the axe could speak since its mouth was sealed with thick white stitches. The girl, A.B.A, seemed to calm down more, and her shaky body became more stable. She stood up and approached Dizzy slowly, her gaze cautious for any signs of danger. Dizzy kept herself still, not wanting to make any sudden movements as she could tell by the small display just how timid A.B.A was around strangers. A.B.A came very close to Dizzy's face, looking the half-Gear up and down in curiosity. Dizzy also inspected her, but noticed with fright that A.B.A was starting to bleed under a bandage wrapped around her left arm.

"Oh no, your hurt!"

Dizzy said in surprise, which in turn got A.B.A freaked out and she went back to her bed, dragging the axe with her.

"That's normal for her, in the state she's in."

Dizzy turned to face Sol, who sat on a pile of toys in a lazy hunched posture, not seeming to mind the toys at all. His knee propped his arm up, which in turn held a cigarette to his lips.

"Your wounds are already healed?"

She asked, noticing his wounds were no longer visible. She knew Faust was good, but she didn't know he could mend things so quickly in the span of an hour she left them to search the mansion and eventually find A.B.A.

"Actually, I didn't..."

Faust was towering over them all as he stood at full height, but before he could finish speaking, Sol intervened.

"Shut up."

He said to the doctor. Faust complied willingly, turning his focus to A.B.A.

"Hmmm...seems you became too excited meeting a new friend. You'd best be careful, though your blood may be artificial, it is still your essence of being."

Faust warned the silent girl. A.B.A nodded slowly.

"We need to get going. I've got to get back on track with that thing that got on the ship."

Sol mentioned, hopping off the toys.

"But, A.B.A shouldn't be left in this place all alone."

Dizzy stated. Sol sighed.

"Look, she's only an artificial being, and is best adapted to this environment. She could die out in the real world."

Sol said. Dizzy looked shock, but that soon passed as anger gave way.

"How would you know if your not even a scientist or a doctor? You don't know what's best for her!"

She accused. She didn't mean to, but something in the way Sol said it made her anger peak. Faust put a hand on her shoulder.

"He is right in a sense. She can exist outside of this place, but it can be quite dangerous in the state she's in. Whoever created her was unable to fully complete her. That is the cause for her weaknesses, however, A.B.A can adapt. But you have to be very careful, since she can bleed herself to death if made too excited."

Faust explained. Dizzy felt stricken by this information.

"That's...not fair."

Dizzy said in a low voice as her head lowered, her hair falling in front of her eyes, obsuring them from view. Faust sighed.

"Life rarely is. Despite that, I do agree it would do A.B.A some good to go out in the world. She did once and almost died for it if I hadn't spotted her. You have to treat A.B.A with almost baby like steps. Experiences she can be taught about must be given to her slowly so her excitement level doesn't rise too much, yet at the same time it is necessary for her to bleed."

Faust stated. This now had Dizzy looking up to the doctor questioningly.

"Necessary? It almost sounds like your contradicting yourself, doctor."

Dizzy said to him.

"Well, her blood is not truly a known type, but it seems to contain high amounts of mercury within. Her blood cells increase too quickly for her body to be able to contain it, so she must expel excess blood from her or she will die. Yet as I said earlier, if she's made too excited and bleeds so much that she won't be able to regenerate new blood in time, she'll die, just like typical human blood loss in large amounts which results in death. So in a sense you can think of her bleeding as a means of venting herself out. I'll put her life in your hands, Dizzy, if you believe you can really take care of her and have the rest of the pirates do so as well. Every life, even that of an artificial one is precious."

Faust told her. Dizzy was excited by the opportunity to make a new friend, but this particular one would need a lot of help and attention before being able to fully adapt to the world.

"I'll do it. Remaining isolated from the world is something I can relate to. I'll help her anyway I can, plus, maybe we can find her creator and have him complete her."

Dizzy offered.

"...and Paracelus."

All eyes went to A.B.A as she spoke in a low voice. Her head seemed lowered in shame for bringing that up.

"Oh yeah...A.B.A wants to give Paracelus a human body. That was the reason she continued to journey out in the world after finding him."

Faust explained. Dizzy nodded.

"I see. Then it's settled. Me and Mr. Badguy will take her with us to find the rest of the crew."

Dizzy said excitedly, but then turned to face Sol for approval, but his back was to her. He simply shrugged.

"Do what you want. If she slows us down though, she'll be left behind."

Sol warned, walking away. Faust looked down to Dizzy.

"I'll accompany you as well. I'll keep her from being too much of a burden on you for the time being."

Faust said. Sol sighed when he heard this. Not that he cared much if the doc did accompany them or not along with the freaky girl, A.B.A and her axe, Paracelus. Having lived for almost two centuries now, the world failed to produce anything that shocked Sol in quite some time.

"Great! In that case I should introduce myself properly. I'm Dizzy."

Dizzy responded, shaking A.B.A's hand. Thankfully Faust had shown A.B.A how do this before. Dizzy decided she should introduce her wings as well so A.B.A could learn to get used to them. Deciding to show Undine first, she allowed her white wing to expand. A.B.A cowered away and hid behind Paracelus as she didn't know what was going on now. Dizzy smiled to her.

"Let me introduce you to Undine first, too."

Dizzy said, and her wing held out a hand to shake A.B.A's as well. A.B.A did so nervously, but felt more comfortable when she realized Undine felt quite warm in comparison to her cold looking appearance.

"Nice to meet you A.B.A, Paracelus."

Undine offered the girl and her axe. Once that was done, Dizzy nervously brought out Necro, not sure what he would do, but she pleaded with him silently to be on his best behavior. The black wing stared coldly at A.B.A and kept his arms crossed.

"Uh...this is Necro and he's not the most friendly person around so don't mind him too much."

Dizzy said, glaring at her black wing, though thankful he decided to not do anything foolish like attack as he was often prone to do. After the introductions were made, A.B.A bleeding increased with her excitement and curiosity at Dizzy and her strange partners. Luckily it wasn't too much, however, which was probably understandable with a doctor like Faust and his own strange set of unique abilities.

"Doctor, I was wondering if you could take us to Zepp. I can feel Testament's presence over there. That means the rest of the crew should be with him."

Dizzy stated. Faust nodded.

"One way trip to Zepp coming right up!"

The lanky doctor said cheerily as he covered himself in a green cloth and disappeared under it. Soon he showed up again, opening a dimensional door in the room.

"Shall we?"

:xXx:

Zepp, floating country of Blacktech

:xXx:

"Ow...that was a bumpy ride."

Johnny felt himself on something soft, and opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling.

"Huh...where is this?"

He sat up groggily, finding himself in a simple furnished bedroom. His hat, coat and sword had been placed in a small chair that was besides the bed he lay on. He walked slowly to the window at the end of the bedroom, peering out of it.

"Zepp, huh...I didn't think we were going to crash-land here of all places."

Johnny spoke to himself softly.

"I'll say you didn't. You gave some residences quite a scare when your escape pods landed in some scrap yards."

A familiar voice said. Johnny turned to be faced with a man in a blue military uniform and a thick upturned mustache.

"Yo, Gabe, it's been awhile. Sorry about all the trouble, but my airship got totaled in a bout to the death."

Johnny said. Gabriel, President of Zepp, nodded slowly.

"Yes. By the monster called Leopaldon. Seems the creature is causing chaos down on the surface of the Earth. In the past hour you were asleep for, a bounty of ten billion have been placed on it's head. Most likely work of the Bureau."

Gabriel informed him. Johnny nodded.

"Yeah, probably."

He agreed.

"There is also something else I would like to discuss with you. It seems Dizzy was not among you when you landed. I tried to ask Testament, but he refused to speak to me and Sir Kiske says he doesn't know what happened after he boarded the escape pod. That leaves only you to answer my question of where Dizzy is at the moment. You know that if the Bureau found out about her still being in existence, they'd all be down your throat in an attempt to retrieve and dissect her."

Gabriel stated. Johnny sighed.

"Of course I know that. Leopaldon knocked her off along with Sol. Where they're at is anyone's guess, but as long as she's with him, I think she'll live. Odd as it may sound, Sol Badguy seems to have a strange protectiveness over Dizzy that I've seen on occasion."

Johnny explained. Before Gabriel could continue speaking, the door opened, and a giant of a man with tanned skin and a large slave collar stepped into the room, having to crouch low to avoid hitting the top of the door frame. He was dressed similarly to Gabriel, though with out a hat and a lower ranked uniform. He saluted.

"Excuse me, President, but may I be allowed to speak? The information is quite urgent."

The man said. Gabriel nodded, saluting back.

"What is it Potemkin?"

He asked, concerned.

"Dr. Faust has brought both Dizzy and an unidentified girl with him."

Potemkin reported. Gabriel smirked.

"Speak of the devil..."

He murmured. Johnny turned to the hulking Potemkin.

"Hey, was Sol there with them, too?"

He asked, but Potemkin shook his head. Johnny had expected Sol to bring her back to them, not Faust, thought the strange doctor did have some pretty quick and handy ways of traveling that did surpass Sol's own, as far as he could tell. Not only that, but an unidentified person was with them as well.

"Lead the way, Potemkin."

Gabriel ordered. Potemkin saluted before leading them to the lobby of the building, where the rest of the crew was now situated. Johnny walked in, happy to take in the sight of his crew alive and well. Faust towered over everyone, and Testament was talking with Dizzy, but most everyone's attention was focused on the strange girl Dizzy brought back. A.B.A felt uncomfortable with all the staring and hid behind Paracelsus, who had his eyes closed and looked to be sleeping.

"Well, good to see the gang is all back in one..."

Before Johnny could finish, a well aimed punch to the jaw, courtesy of a very pissed off May, dropped him to the floor. May had to be held off by the others before she decided to tear Johnny to bits.

"Ow...what was that for, May?"

Johnny asked obliviously, though he had a pretty good idea as to why she reacted like that. Payback's a bitch, and now she wanted answers as to why he decided to knock her out on the May-Ship. Of course, he had already explained, but no one is in the right state of mind when their just about ready to pass out.

"You idiot, Johnny! I could have helped you! WHY DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT!"

May all but shouted, her voice echoing off the walls and making her voice sound even more threatening. Everyone winced.

"Now, now May...it was for your own good. I didn't want to see you hurt, that's all. It would have broken my heart."

He said, bringing his most sincere gaze he could muster, and hoping she wouldn't bring up all the times he usually let her get into dangerous situations in the past without second that. Not that he did too often, but probably more then was necessary. May seemed to visibly calm down after this.

"Well...alright, I forgive you since you put it that way. But could you please just tell me that next time so I won't have to wake up with a throbbing bump on the back of my head and a killer headache?"

She said. Johnny sighed in relief. He could live to see another day once more. Composing himself, he stood up and made his way to both Dizzy and new girl.

"Hey, Dizzy, wasn't Sol with you? What happened to him? He didn't...?"

He began to say, but stopped. It was hard to believe someone like Sol could die. Despite his lax personality, the bounty hunter was a tough nut to crack, and anyone who faced him usually barely stood a chance. Even Leopaldon seemed a bit worried in the small battle it engaged with Sol on the May-Ship.

"Oh, no he's fine. Sir Ky already asked me, too. Mr. Badguy is at a store called -Riot-, I think. He wanted to buy a new shirt since that creature tore off his last one. Sir Ky went to retrieve him."

Dizzy explained. Johnny looked skeptical.

"Retrieve him...or kill him. They are at constant odds with one another usually. Oh well, enough about them, whose this you brought with you?"

Johnny asked, directing his attention to A.B.A. It took a little time, but Dizzy was able to coax A.B.A into meeting him.

"This is Johnny, our captain. He's the one who took me in with the rest of the crew. Say hello A.B.A."

Dizzy said in a comforting voice. A.B.A clutched Paracelus tightly, shyly staring at Johnny.

"Hello..."

She offered in a weak voice. In the light, she looked even more pale and bony as opposed to the darker lighting of Frasco. Johnny took the girl's hand, before kissing the back of it lightly.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. A.B.A."

Johnny said smoothly. A.B.A blushed in embarrassment, not really understanding Johnny's form of greeting. Before Johnny knew it, he was struck in the head by Paracelus, as the massive axe hobbled in front of A.B.A protectively.

"Don't you dare lead her on, or you will answer to me."

The axe said threateningly. Johnny just stared at him in surprise.

"Um...am I missing something?"

Johnny asked in genuine confusion, having not known Paracelus to be alive. The eyes of the axe narrowed.

"I know how your type works. You will not get to her with your playboy attitude of yours."

Paracelus stated.

"Whoa, whoa...That was just a greeting. Don't take things so seriously."

Johnny said, still in shock.

'What the heck am I doing...? I'm talking to a giant axe...in the shape of a key?'

Johnny was thinking to himself. He knew he shouldn't be that surprised. Dizzy had some strange friends in the form of two entity like systems that grew out of her back like wings. This should not come to be something out of the ordinary, yet it still was. Dizzy intervened, however.

"Um...Mr. Paracelus, please don't be offended. Johnny just speaks that way. He's really a kind person. Please just give him a chance."

She said to the axe. Paracelus looked down, ashamed.

"Forgive me...I suppose I may have overreacted a bit."

Paracelus apologized. Johnny nodded in acceptance.

"No harm done."

He said softly. A.B.A held the axe close to her, snuggling her head against his.

"Don't be jealous, Paracelus. You're the only one for me. I love only you, that's why I want to find daddy so he can give you a body of your own."

She said sweetly to him, making him blush. Everyone just stared in bewilderment. A.B.A had confessed her love for an axe...in the shape of a key. Johnny shrugged.

'This is a strange world we live in...'

:ToBeContinued:

Note: Sorry, not one speck of action. Although A.B.A has finally made her appearance. Since she only has a small story to go by, it's hard to determine what her personality truly is like, though it is mentioned she is quite shy around others and that she has this strange infatuation with keys or key shaped objects in general. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be more interesting.


	8. Might Is Right But Tight

Chapter 8: Might Is Right But Tight

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it. It should almost be like a mantra you chant in your head by now.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought

:xXx:

Zepp, floating country of Blacktech

:xXx:

"Will that be all, sir?"

The cashier asked Sol. He simply nodded his head, then looked up to watch the old style television that hung from the ceiling over the cashier's desk.

"_It has been nearly five hours since the enigmatic beast, dubbed Leopaldon, has gone rampaging through anything that stands in it's way. The International Police Force (IPF) have tried futilely to halt Leopaldon in its tracks. Besides the IPF, with the near unheard amount of ten billion world dollars placed on Leopaldon's head by an anonymous group of people, bounty hunters the world over are also trying to beat one another down for a chance at claiming the reward..."_

The reporter said, showing some of the damage footage. The cashier gave Sol the black shirt he wanted to buy, and Sol just left a hundred dollar bill on the desk walking away and putting the long sleeved shirt on without even letting the cashier say anything more. The shirt was similar to the one Sol wore before he had it cut off by Leopaldon on the May-Ship. Unfortunately, "Riot" was out of the red colored half jackets Sol rather liked, but he could manage without one anyway.

'Guess I should bag that ten billion reward...but why bother when it probably doesn't exist? Those Post War Bastards are probably interested in getting back Leopaldon and dissecting the hunter who brings it in, and I had enough dissecting in my day, thank you very much.'

Sol thought to himself as he left the little store, sword supported on his shoulder with his right hand. He knew Ky was waiting for him out there, but he decided to play aloof and walk past the police officer who leaned against the wall, without a second glance.

'Three...two...one.'

Sol counted in his head.

"Are you going to pursue Leopaldon for the reward, Sol?"

Ky asked as he turned his head to stare at Sol's back. Sol smirked, though in the position, Ky couldn't see it.

'Knew boy scout would say something...always does.'

He thought. He decided he'd answer Ky's question though.

"And have myself possibly fall into a trap by the Bureau? I'll pass."

Sol said calmly, beginning to walk away. Ky pushed off the wall to stand up.

"So you thought it was a trap then, as well. But you will still pursue it won't you? Because you believe it has a connection to That Man."

Ky stated. Sol's face became stern as he turned to regard Ky with a sideways glance.

"Don't stick your head where it doesn't belong boy, or you may find yourself without it."

Sol said in a low tone, his grip tightening around the Fire Seal's hilt. Ky growled, baring Thunder Seal.

"It has been obvious that you've been seeking That Man for some time now, but I want to know what your connection to him is. You never want anyone to interfere, but there are others out there who have motives for their hunt for him, too. I want to know what your's are. As I've said before, if he was truly the mastermind behind the Crusades, I, too, have a right to pursue him. But I will find a way to stop him without breaking this fragile peace the world has obtained. There is another way and I will find it. Your way is not absolute, Sol!"

Ky said in an enraged tone, Thunder Seal beginning to crackle as lightning streaked across his blade, faster than it usually did. Sol plunged Fire Seal in the ground, his face retaining a stoic expression as his head set over shadowed his eyes, though he looked as if he was on the verge of rage, something that was quite rare for him.

"I have to agree with Sir Kiske, Sol. There are others out there who wish to meet That Man, and all have their different reasons for doing so. You don't have the right to take that away from them."

This had been a man dressed in a blue pair of hakama and black tabi who stood a few feet behind Sol. His brown spiky hair was covered partially by some strips of white cloth and he wore small reading glasses over his eyes.

"You should mind your own business, fan boy. Or are you willing to lose your head, too?"

Sol said gruffly. Anji Mito was adequately dubbed as Fan Boy by Sol because the rare Japanese man used one of the Outrage weapons called the Stopping Fans.

"Actually, I'm quite attached to my head enough where I'd rather not have it removed. I simply am agreeing on a difference in opinion."

Anji stated. He was about to leave, but someone blocked his path.

"It was a bit tough finding you, Mito, but this time you won't escape."

Baiken said, her hand resting on the hilt of her sheathed sword. Anji looked surprised, but then smiled cheerily.

"Yo, sis, it's been awhile. We should get out of here before Mr. Badguy and Sir Kiske's argument escalates any further."

Anji said. Baiken, went into her fighting stance.

"Sorry, but we're not going anywhere. You were the last one to meet with That Man, and now I want answers. Start talking."

Baiken said, a dangerous glint in her eye. Anji gulped visibly.

"Now, now sis...didn't I tell you that I couldn't let you kill him yet? In exchange for the information he left me, remember?"

He said nervously, fanning himself with his weapon, since they were fans after all. Baiken's eye narrowed.

"I remember what you said about giving me the information...but I also distinctly remember you running off and blabbing on about how you couldn't reveal that information either. So now you've forced me to have to beat it out of you. Prepare yourself, Mito!"

She drew her sword to strike him, but he guarded with one of his fans. He used a twirling motion to send her off balance and out of his way, and soon Anji was running off at high speed, only looking back once.

"Sorry, sis, but the information can't be disclosed to you now. Just wait when the time is right!"

He shouted back, running harder as Baiken gave chase. Sol yawned. He brought his hand and fist together to crack his knuckles as his head moved from side to side to crack his neck, before grasping the Fire Seal in his left hand from where it had been put in the ground.

'So, fan boy was the last one to meet That Bastard before he disappeared...I guess I should be hunting fan boy then...let boy scout and those stupid pirates stop that Leopaldon or whatever it was called.'

Sol thought to himself beginning to walk away. This earned a growl from Ky.

"You will answer my question first, Sol!"

Ky shouted out. Not one to remain idle, Ky rushed towards Sol. Ky knew Sol would turn to face him so he didn't mind attacking the bounty hunter from behind, something he usually did not do out of wanting to fight honorably.

"Needle Spike!"

Ky twisted in his sprint, slashing out with circling swing of the Thunder Seal. True to his speculation's, Ky saw Sol swiftly turn to guard against his attack. But the Needle Spike was composed of two attacks. Ky went into his second, hopping up to deliver a midair kick to Sol's chest had the bounty hunter not jumped back to evade the police officer's foot. Once he touched ground, Ky kneeled, bring his left arm to the ground as he sent an electric current up from the ground.

"Ray Divider!"

Sol had not expected the attack and grunted as he was swept up in the shield of lightning that rose up underneath him. Ky wasted little time to continue his onslaught now that he had Sol opened to attack.

"Grand Vapor Thrust!"

Ky sped forward, cutting in a low fluid motion that sent Sol off his feet. Ky lept in the air, bringing Sol with him with a powerful uppercut of the Thunder Seal.

"Crescent Slash!"

Ky performed an inverted front flip in midair to send Sol higher, before swinging around to deliver a powerful downward chop of his sword.

"Greed Sever!"

Sol was struck and sent flying, rebounding off a nearby construction steel beam. Ky landed, moving his left arm in a clockwise motion and forming an electric ring with his fingers.

"Sacred Edge!"

Rather than swinging his arm out to create a blade, Ky brought his arm down to the ground, sending a wave of lightning bolts hailing down on the ground towards Sol's falling form. This was a variant of his Sacred Edge Ky was working on for a while and hoped for great results with its stronger power. Sol recovered in midair, smirking slightly. With perfect timing, Sol air dashed through the attack when the lighting bolts came down one after the other. Ky looked on in surprise as Sol was coming towards him. Sol reeled his fist back as he descended.

"Bandit Bringer!"

Sol brought his fist forward as fire lanced out in a trail along his arm. Ky quickly evade back as Sol landed, striking the ground and leaving a small hole where Ky used to be. Ky rushed forward, preparing to go on the offensive again. Sol jammed his blade into the ground.

"Gun..."

Seeing the start up for the Gun Flame, Ky jumped up to evade the attack. But the flames were not unleashed as Sol took out his sword. Having fallen for the feint motion, Ky retaliated with a downward strike of the Thunder Seal to Sol's head, but Sol jumped back as Ky landed. Sol used his momentum to ricochet off a wall and back towards Ky, left foot first as the Fire Seal left a small trail of fire behind him.

"Riot Stamp!"

Sol's foot connected with Ky's face, making the police officer flip back through the air from the force of the blow. Sol used his momentum at that split second to rebound off Ky, but rather than rebounding off backwards like he usually did, Sol made himself propel forward over Ky. Sol twirled to gain even more momentum before sending a flaming right foot down on Ky's back to send him to the ground hard on his stomach. Sol finally landed behind Ky's downed form. Ky got up slowly, standing up as a grimace shown on his face for a brief moment until he blocked out the pain. Sol was about ready to knock Ky off his feet again when someone interrupted with a loud shout.

"ENOUGH!"

Both swordsmen turned to see Gabriel, Potemkin, and the rest of the Jellyfish Pirates staring back at them. Johnny shrugged.

"What did I tell you? Always at odds with one another."

He stated, matter-of-factly. Sol sighed, letting out another yawn before grabbing a cigarette and putting it in his mouth and lighting it with the Fire Seal.

'What the fuck am I still doing here? I've dropped off Dizzy, got a new shirt and another pack of cigarettes. I should have been out of here a long time ago. Wonder if that Baiken chick finally caught fan boy? Maybe there's still time to catch up with him and interrogate him myself, Badguy style.'

Sol thought as he began walking away in the direction Anji and Baiken had gone, ignoring everyone else. Soon he was out of sight. Ky sheathed his sword, lowering his head.

"I am sorry...I have shamed myself and fallen victim to my anger yet again."

Ky said in a low tone. He then turned to the rest of them.

"Forget about Sol...he will probably show up later anyway. We should concentrate on stopping Leopaldon and it's ravaging ways."

Ky said. Johnny nodded before turning to Gabriel.

"Hey, Gabe, since Ky's joining us, we'll need a new airship. Think you can spare us one?"

Johnny asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Very well. I'm only lending it to you, however, so I expect it back. Follow me."

Everyone was soon back into the President's building, before he took them all into an underground hangar.

"Well, here she is, one of our main proto-type airships for transporting our mechas during the war. Too bad it never got used."

Gabriel said as he revealed a massive airship. Johnny gaped at it, estimating it to be nearly three times larger than a typical airship.

"Whoa...this thing is awesome! Think of how many new recruits I could put on an airship of this magnitude!"

Johnny stated, a silly grin on his face. Gabriel nodded.

"Yes, that's all well and dandy, but as I said, this ship is being lent to you. And to make sure you keep your word, Potemkin and a few squadrons from Zepp will be accompanying you on your flight, Johnny."

Soon a mass of soldier lined up behind Gabriel.

"Whoa, whoa, Gabe. Don't worry, I'll take good care of the airship and return it back to you as soon as we crush Leopaldon into the ground. There's no need for such big numbers of people to get onboard. Don't you need your men here to protect Zepp, anyway?"

Johnny protested, but Gabriel shook his head.

"As good friends as we are, Johnny, your still a pirate and you steal things for a living. Consider my men as insurance that you keep your word. Besides, all these men are just about an eighth of the whole Zeppian army, so relax. I have plenty of troops to hold down the fort here."

Gabriel said, laughing as Johnny grumbled.

'Damn...so much for taking this baby out for a spin.'

Johnny thought to himself. Meanwhile, Sol had turned up empty in finding either one of Anji or Baiken.

'Damn it...the scents are all mingled and I can't detect one from the other anymore. Shit! Guess I'll look around somewhere else.'

Sol went into the flock of noisy crowds that walked along the sidewalks, keeping a look out for any suspicious activity. A few miles away, in an old abandoned part of the city, Anji hid within a large structure which looked like the remains of a building, he breathed heavily as he leaned against a wall, fanning himself.

'Darn...what a time to come to Zepp when sis is around, too. Not that I have anything against sexy women chasing after me, but none of them wanted to possibly kill me in the process, either!'

Anji slowed his breathing as he heard the footfalls of worn tabi against the abandoned sidewalks. He watched as Baiken's shadow past by the entrance he was near and stopped, probably to glance inside briefly from what he figured. It was at this point he slowed his breathing even further and stood as still as the wall he leaned against. Baiken's shadow loomed there, meaning she was still there, probably sensing for his presence, which he was hiding from her. After what felt like forever, Baiken finally moved on, her shadow disappearing as well. He patiently waited for her foot steps to fade in the distance before he gave a heaving sigh to release the breath he was holding.

"Phew...that was a bit close for comfort."

He said softly. A blade came through the wall, right above Anji's shoulder. Anji gritted his teeth and pushed off the wall to face it as the blade was removed. A few brief cutting motions could be heard before a square cut piece of the wall caved in, uplifting dust everywhere. Anji coughed, bringing a fan to cover his face. When the dust settled, he looked up to see Baiken's form cast in fleeting sun, as her shadow cast over him.

"You think you're the only one who can hide his presence from someone?"

Baiken asked in an offhand manner. Anji smiled, shaking his head.

"Of course not, sis. It was just one of the ways we've been taught to escape detection, I wager. Your much better at it then me, however...guess I'll need to brush up a bit on my training."

He said back, keeping his cheery smile in place. Baiken frowned slightly.

"You can avoid this...Anji. You said to me that day I defeated you that you would at least tell me what you learned. Just tell me that, and we won't have to fight."

She told him, using his first name for further emphasis. Anji lowered his head to stare at the ground, his optimistic facade dropping to show a very small melancholy smile, as regret shown in his eyes.

"I wish things were that simple...Baiken. I really do. But I can't. The time is not right. But I promise you will be the first to know. Please just let me be for the time being."

Anji said in an unusually serious tone of voice, actually using her name rather than favored nickname he often used. Baiken sighed softly.

"So that is your answer still. Then...prepare yourself, Anji Mito!"

She said, her face becoming stoic. Anji let his fans unfold in his hands with a small snapping sound.

"There is no way you'll reconsider, will you, Baiken? Then I have no choice either."

He said, his face serious as his mouth lowered in small frown as his face also became a stoic mask to match her own. Both charged at each other. Baiken drew her sword to strike Anji, but he took to the air.

"Kai!"

He spun in the air, falling quickly down on Baiken, who barely had a chance to guard the powerful head stomp. He kicked off of her, using a side flip to get close to her back as he thrust his fans out at her.

"Shin Nishiki!"

An energy sphere generated from his fans, but Baiken countered with a hidden weapon as she hit the ground to send a boomerang shaped blade ricocheting off the ground and up at Anji.

"Youshijin!"

Anji was propelled upward by the chained blade before Baiken jumped up after him.

"Yozansen!"

She drew her sword with a claw that came from her long sleeve, cutting in a large upward motion that sent sakura petals falling from the sleeve as well. Anji had recovered, though, and guarded against the blow with his fan extending in size. The two Japanese fell to the ground and Anji charged at Baiken with a spinning dance motion as his fans created a figure eight motion of energy that connected with Baiken's sword.

"Fujin!"

That attack had almost caught Baiken by surprise, but she swiftly countered with an attack of her own.

"Sakura!"

She drew her sword, which was covered in a small pink aura, and thrust it out at him, but Anji jumped up into the air as sakura petals showered over him from the attack.

"Shin Ichishiki!"

He sent numerous fans down on her from his connected kimono sleeves on his arms, but Baiken swiftly evaded by charging past his attack to get behind him.

"Kabari!"

Baiken sheathed her weapon before shooting a chained tri pronged claw at Anji's back when he landed, the claw snagging his fans as he guarded and pulling him in her direction. She then drew her sword in a mighty upward swing.

"Tetsuzansen!"

Her attack was halted as Anji used a giant fan to catch her blade.

"Kou!"

Anji crouched low before jumping upwards and spinning around to lift Baiken up with him in a flurry of blows.

"On!"

He finally halted his swirling motion as he grabbed Baiken and put held her between his fans as they changed to giant screens that sent jolts through her body. He released her, and both landed on the ground, Anji on his feet while Baiken was on her back. She rose up slowly.

"Not yet..."

She said tiredly. Anji looked at her with concern.

"You've been traveling without much rest and your body is starting to give in to fatigue. Please rest for now and regain your strength."

He warned her, but Baiken snarled, silencing him.

"Shut up...I will have my answers on this day!"

She stated firmly as she charged at him.

'Forgive me, Baiken...'

He twirled towards her with his fans, catching her blade.

"Kachoufuugetsu!"

He countered with a small series of dance movements as his fan struck her hard repeatedly. She fell to the ground as a large magical shoji screen painted with an image of crashing ocean waves appeared behind him, ending his attack. Baiken had been left unconscious, but thankfully not too badly hurt, only collapsing from overexertion.

'I should probably take her to a hotel to rest. I just know she's going to hate me for all this...but it can't be helped...'

He picked her up gently and started to walk away.

"Hopefully you'll learn to forgive me, Baiken...eventually."

He said softly as he looked down at her cradled in his arms.

:ToBeContinued:

Note: Well this chapter wasn't all that great either, I guess. Just Anji showing up this time, and Sol leaving on his own again. The updates will be coming a bit slower now, since I'm going to be busy with some things in my life, but I'll try to get the next chapters up when I can.


	9. Peep

Chapter 9: Peep

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it. It should almost be like a mantra you chant in your head by now.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought / Telepathy

:xXx:

China, The Great Wall

:xXx:

'...just thinking about that ten billion world dollar reward makes me all giddy! I'd have no problems opening up a whole chain of my restaurants all around the world!'

A young woman thought to herself, a large grin on her face. She wore a traditional Chinese styled red dress though it was covered in a thick wool coat since it was winter time. Her long brown hair was tied up in a large ring like fashion and held in place by a large golden hair ornament on top of her head. Her hazel colored eyes scanned the snowy ground in hopes of spotting Leopaldon, the bounty she was after.

'It should be here soon...it was said to have been driven from A-Country to Russia and was suppose to have come over here in this direction.'

Jam Kuradoberi, culinary extraordinaire, and owner of the Chinese Cuisine chain restaurant "Shen Long Shao", though to herself, shivering slightly from having been out in the cold for about two hours.

"See anything yet?"

A young feminine voice asked Jam. The cook sighed dejectedly.

"Nope, not a damn...hey wait a minute, where did you come from?"

Jam turned to see the one who addressed her. It appeared to be a young blond haired girl dressed in a blue nun's hood and small white and blue dress, and was also dressed for the cold weather, in a similar coat Jam herself wore. Hazel eyes met azure ones.

"Why are you here little girl? Your definitely a long way from home, you know that?"

Jam stated.

"HEY! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL! Ahem...my name's Bridget and I'm a boy, thank you very much, and I happen to be after a very important bounty."

The boy, Bridget, stated. He had been raised in his family to be like a girl since it was considered a curse in his village for twin boys to be born. This had been for his protection, but it fueled Bridget's desires to prove it was just a superstition. Of course he would have to first learn how to be a boy again since he was taught to be a girl for most of his whole life. He lost his cool for a minute there but was back on track to getting back into bounty hunter mode. Jam just stared at him like he had a third eye or something.

"With a name like Bridget and the fact that you dress and sound like a little girl...I don't think I can take you seriously."

Jam said as serious as possible, but it was easy to see in her eyes she was trying hard not to erupt with laughter. Bridget scowled.

"Look, I could prove it to you...though it would require a lot of embarrassment on my part..."

Bridget said, averting his gaze, his cheeks glowing red slightly.

"He's not lying. He really is a little boy."

This was another woman's voice, though it was a very reserved and quiet sounding one. Both Bridget and Jam turned to see a beautiful blonde haired woman staring down at them, her lithe frame wrapped snuggly in a light colored fur coat of her own, which covered the small white dress with blue trim she wore underneath. Both Jam and Bridget recognized her, but Jam spoke first.

"Huh? Aren't you Millia Rage? Why are you here? Your not a bounty hunter."

She said. Millia sighed.

"That is true, however, when this Leopaldon creature came to Russia, he destroyed the apartment complex I was living at in one of his rampages. I only need a bit of the bounty to pay for repairs. You two can split the rest. That is...if we decide to work together."

Millia explained her situation. Bridget shrugged. He was a rich kid who wasn't into bounty hunting for the money.

"You two can split it, I'm just in it for proving to my family I can stand up for myself as a guy and that there is no village curse that dictates twin boys as being bad luck rather than reputation and fame."

Bridget said, looking out from the vantage point on the wall. Jam narrowed her eyes dangerously, however, meaning she was not in favor of splitting.

"Just a darn minute, Rage, you can't just go waltzing around pretending to be a bounty hunter and trying to claim the reward when it's not even your occupation."

Jam challenged. Millia just shrugged softly, her stoic expression not changing in the slightest. This was most likely due to the fact she was raised in the Assassin's Guild, and was taught to not show any emotions which could affect her judgement. Though she was an ex-assassin now, it was an old habit she had yet to overcome.

"As I recall, back in the Bounty Hunting conquest at A-Country for the Gear, Dizzy, not everyone who participated in the event were bounty hunters either. Such as Ky Kiske or Potemkin for example. The boy doesn't want the money and I only need a small amount, so you can have the bulk of the reward if you want, I don't care."

Millia stated simply. Jam still disapproved, and the two then began to get into an escalated argument, mostly with Jam screaming out loudly while Millia's voice remained calm and unwavering during the argument at hand.

"Uh, you two..."

Bridget said trying to intervene with their argument and get their attention. He was ignored.

"Uh, ladies..."

He said again, but was left with the same results of being ignored.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Bridget roared back. The two women stared back at him, Jam's face was somewhat shocked, and Millia was otherwise still emotionless, though her eyebrow arched a little high when he screamed at both of them. Bridget cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Uh...we have company."

He said, pointing. Both women looked to see Leopaldon stopped a good half a mile away from their position.

"So that's Leopaldon...funny, I thought he was suppose to be shorter than that."

Jam murmured. Millia shook her head.

"Don't believe everything you hear out right."

She said, the fur coat she was wearing started to retract, since it was actually her hair that had been formed to look like clothing. This was one of the special abilities Millia gained in the Assassin's Guild, to control her hair completely and use it as a weapon.

"We should be careful. I heard Leopaldon is quite hard to take down."

Bridget informed, pulling off his coat to grab a red yo-yo whose string was attached to a giant handcuff around his waist. Jam also threw her coat off before assuming a fighting stance.

"Who cares? The bigger they are the harder they fall anyway."

Jam said with confidence. Confidence that would not last long as Leopaldon made its way sluggishly to the trio. The three had to look way up to actually see the giant's head.

"ERRR..."

Leopaldon growled lowly, sensing the threat in front of it.

"...tired...go...away..."

The beast replied in a low voice. Bridget looked surprise.

"Hey...it's speaking."

He stated. Leopaldon began to growl again, seeming annoyed.

"GRRR...cold...not...enough...must...have...RAAA!"

Leopaldon roared, pounding its fists into the snowy ground, surprising the three. Suddenly, Leopaldon began stomping off at alarming speed, bowling over Bridget and burying the poor lad in the snow and quickly bypassed the two women, who equally quickly went to the side to avoid meeting Bridget's predicament. Jam frowned.

"Your not going anywhere."

She said to the beast, who simply ignored her. Bridget rose from the heap, a loud gasp escaping his lips before he shivered slightly.

"That was unexpected..."

He said as he got up, his teeth on the verge of chattering. Jam already chased after Leopaldon, going to his side before striking the beast with her stiletto heel. Leopaldon grunted slightly, slowing down.

"Yeah, that's right, blindy, stay right there. Ryuujin!"

Jam's entire leg was enveloped in Ki energy as she soared in Leopaldon's direction, foot first. Leopaldon was struck hard against the chin, the force of the attack making it back up slightly.

"Kenroukaku!"

Jam went into spiral of kicks to ascend higher as she struck Leopaldon repeatedly.

"Gekirin!"

Once Jam was over Leopaldon's head, she twirled in the air as her leg gathered Ki energy again to manipulate a flame attack into a downward kick.

"YARHHH!"

Leopaldon roared in anger from being struck by a heat based attack. It retaliated brutally with a powerful right uppercut to Jam's stomach, knocking the wind out of the Chinese chef. Leopaldon then used the other paw to send Jam on her back against the snowy ground. It lifted its foot, intent on crushing the dazed bounty hunter under it's foot. It did not get that luxury, however.

"Emerald Rain!"

A large disc of magic energy struck Leopaldon hard in the back. Millia twirled around, creating another one with her hair before sending another projectile at Leopaldon's back. Her final one flew at the back of the beast's head, and Leopaldon swerved and look to almost be falling but quickly gained balance to face Millia. Leopaldon bared its teeth in anger. A red yo-yo soon flew into Leopaldon's face, striking it in the nose.

"Hey, Ms. Jam, you have to get up and fight or else Ms. Millia will take the whole bounty."

Bridget said. Jam was up instantly though, when he was about half way finished talking.

"You don't think I already know that, short stuff? I just had a minor mishap of underestimating this thing's power."

She said to him, her voice still confident. Millia shrugged.

"Had I not interfered, that thing would have taken your life for your little mishap."

She stated softly, her hand combing through her long hair. Leopaldon began advancing again.

"...get...out...of...our...way..."

The beast warned, before using a sweeping claw motion that almost caught all three of the fighters with its long reach. Bridget had been the first to evade and was already coming in for a counter offensive as he sped forward, riding his yo-yos.

"Kick Start My Heart!"

He rammed into Leopaldon, though his light frame did hardly anything to harm Leopaldon severely. He jumped over Leopaldon, turning around to aim for the back of the massive head.

'Ms. Jam's last attack really hurt Leopaldon badly, so flame type attacks and magic must be a weakness, therefore...'

He prepared his other attack, hoping to turn the tides against the toughness of Leopaldon to their favor so they could drag it in to the proper authorities.

"Tragedy During Maintenance!"

Bridget let a massive explosion hit Leopaldon hard, and sending Bridget flying backwards from the blast propulsion.

"ARGGHHHH!"

Leopaldon roared in pain. It had already been severely weakened from the fall off the May-Ship and going through constant battle with bounty hunters and police officers alike. Leopaldon refused to fall before those he considered insignificant, however, and would retaliate twice as strong.

"Banri Senken!"

Jam struck from a distance this time as Leopaldon was engulfed in the flames of Bridget's attack, sending a long trail of Ki energy in the shape of a dragon lancing towards Leopaldon's body. Jam kept firing and did not bother aiming much, as Leopaldon was so big, it was definitely not an easy target to miss. Millia had a great dislike of losing hair during combat, so she refrained from attacking Leopaldon head on because she didn't want her hair getting singed or burned, so she took the same approach as Jam, by striking the beast from afar with her Emerald Rain technique. After a long session of blasting Leopaldon, the three stopped when they saw Leopaldon's burning form fall to the ground. Leopaldon made a deep impression into the earth due to its massive weight as it fell on its back. It remained motionless while the three cautiously made their way towards it, wary for any sudden movements, but Leopaldon remained still.

"I wonder if we got him? Good work on my part, eh?"

Bridget said, a huge smile on his face as he kneeled before the side of Leopaldon's head, where one bleeding eye socket was situated. Both Millia and Jam stood by Leopaldon's left arm.

"That's all well and good, but how are we going to haul this creature to the police and receive the bounty?"

Millia asked simply, her guard never being dropped as she kept her keen eyes focused on Leopaldon at all times. Jam shrugged, poking at Leopaldon's arm with a stiletto heel.

"Good question. I was planning to drag it back with the help of the company's van, but I don't know if we'd get very far with how much this thing weighs! Unless you had something to use, boy."

Jam said, redirecting the idea from Millia to Bridget.

"Well...maybe I could have my father call for some airship transportation to be sent over. It's worth a shot."

Bridget told her, peering closer to Leopaldon's head. One crimson eye opened, startling the young English boy as he saw his reflection in it. Leopaldon's claws sifted through the snow as its fists clenched and unclenched.

"RAAARRRHHHH!"

Leopaldon bellowed as it thrashed about wildly, seeming to try and right itself up. The three fighters had already backed up a safe distance. Finally, Leopaldon spun and lifted itself into the air briefly before landing on all fours. It glared darkly at the three who attacked it. Though the cold climate's temperature was not enough for Leopaldon to cocoon itself, it was still able to draw enough power to regenerate and heal the wounded eyes on its head.

"Uh...I think we really pissed him off now..."

Bridget mumbled out.

"No, you think! Wouldn't you be pissed too if some people decided to pop you full of magic?"

Jam stated sarcastically. Millia's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Careful. It will attack soon."

She warned. Jam and Bridget composed themselves and Leopaldon began walking towards them, but this time on all fours. Leopaldon was completely running on animalistic instincts now, the rational and intelligent part having been suppressed. Bridget tossed his yo-yo over the beast's head, preparing an attack.

"Let's hope this works...Come out Roger! Me And My Killing Machine!"

Bridget's yo-yo transformed into a brown teddy bear. The stuffed toy, Roger, rode a small bicycle that made a large revolving flamed wheel spin around it as it crashed into the unsuspected Leopaldon. The beast grunted in pain as it was struck by the strange yo-yo coordinated attack. Leopaldon retaliated in its rage, swiping at Roger with a claw, batting the bear back to it's owner uncontrollably. Roger transformed into a yo-yo again before striking Bridget in the fore head and making him fall on his rear.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Bridget groaned as he rubbed his throbbing forehead. Leopaldon opened its gaping maw as it gathered energy within, before blasting at Bridget with the Perfect Rainbow beam. Bridget narrowly evaded the attack, and made a mad sprint away from the beam as Leopaldon moved its head, so the beam followed Bridget as he ran away as the blast uplifted dirt and snow in a wave. The beam came so close that Bridget could not do anything other than keep moving.

"We have to stop this."

Millia said softly before she ran towards the beast with great speed. She jumped into the air, flipping forward and sending a dagger of hair flying towards one of Leopaldon's eyes.

"Silent Force!"

The razor sharp lock of hair would have cleanly hit Leopaldon had the beast not seen it from the corner of one of his eyes. He swatted the dagger shaped piece of hair to the ground, all while keeping his Perfect Rainbow beam going and homing in fast on Bridget as he continued to run from the devastating beam following him. Millia air dashed to get near Leopaldon's head, before she dove down to it.

"Bad Moon!"

Her hair completely surrounded her as she kept spinning forward, her hair taking on the form of a fairytale moon, complete with a face as well. She kept spinning down on the beast like a boomerang, before striking Leopaldon cleanly against the side of the head, making the beast reel back slightly from the blow, and halt the beam. It turned to face Millia as she landed, the dagger of hair in the ground forming with the rest of her hair again. Leopaldon let out a small growl as it struck out with a paw, but Millia jumped over the attack to land on top of Leopaldon's head. Her hair extended, and wrapped around Leopaldon's mouth to keep it closed. While Millia restrained Leopaldon, Jam was already by the underside of the beast, gathering Ki into her left arm.

"Geki Saishinshou!"

Jam came forward, bringing her palm up to hit Leopaldon. Upon her hand making contact, a geyser of flame rose up from the ground behind her to strike Leopaldon, making it stagger back angrily from the blow. Leopaldon was getting more enraged as Millia kept his mouth clamped together. In an unexpected motion, Leopaldon jumped high into the air, performing a back flip, not only to escape Millia's hold, but to strike her in the back with his hind legs as well, sending her face first in the snow. Millia lifted her head from the snow, seeing her body cast in a large shadow. She turned her head up to see Leopaldon now descending on her in a belly flop.

'I won't be able to escape...'

Were her final thoughts before closing her eyes to impending doom. But she hadn't counted on Jam dashing right under Leopaldon to grab her by the waist before hauling her out from under the giant, narrowly escaping getting both of them flattened by Leopaldon. Leopaldon fell with tremendous force, uplifting a massive amount of snow and dirt, and causing a large shockwave to send both Millia and Jam flying through the air to land on their backs.

"Whoa! You two okay?"

Bridget was there in an instant to help the two women up into a standing position.

"Thanks."

Millia said as she nodded in Jam's direction. Jam simply scoffed.

"You save me, I save you. It's simple payback."

Jam replied back.

"Yeah, but who's going to save us from Leopaldon? It just won't fall again!"

Bridget exclaimed, stepping back as Leopaldon walked in their direction again. Jam frowned.

"Shoot! We need to work up a good rhythm like before when we dropped him the first time."

She stated, trying to gain any ideas.

"I don't think it will fall for the same tactic twice. We better come up with ideas, and fast."

Millia stated.

"Damn it, I'm thinking, I'm thinking, just calm down for a moment."

Jam said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm always calm...and I think I may have an idea."

Millia replied. Bridget and Jam turned to her expectantly.

:ToBeContinued:

Note: Taking just a very small break from Sol, Johnny, and the others to show a little bit of what's happening with Leopaldon down on Earth. Don't worry too much, they will all appear in the next chapter anyway. Oh yeah, to Sheo Darren, I don't mind if you use the Riot idea in one of your stories either. As far as I can tell, Riot is simply the brand of clothing Sol wears, so I figured there was probably some clothing line or store set up somewhere in the Guilty Gear universe.


	10. Calculating King

Chapter 10: Calculating King

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it. It should almost be like a mantra you chant in your head by now.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought

:xXx:

China, The Great Wall

:xXx:

"Nothing fancy to this. Just simply hold him down with your strongest attacks once I've knocked it on its back. Because you can attack in two areas at once, Bridget, you will attack the sides first. Jam, you aim for the chest and lower body right after he finishes, and I'll subdue the head after you. Remember to use the strongest attacks you can muster."

Millia instructed.

"And if this doesn't work?"

Bridget asked. Millia turned to him.

"There's a good chance we'll die weather or not we pull this off. I'm just trying to give us a fighting chance."

Millia said in her always calm tone. Jam cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

"Rather go down fighting then go down giving up and doing nothing!"

She said confidently. Leopaldon came closer and closer as the trio held their ground. Finally Millia ran towards the beast. As she expected, Leopaldon brought forth a paw to intercept her in her sprint, but she simply rolled right under the high attack until she was right under Leopaldon's chin.

"Winger!"

Millia rose up with all her might, her hair transforming to shape into large wings. She crashed into Leopaldon's chin, trying her best to drive the beast upward. With the immense weight backing it up, Leopaldon was only caught off balance slightly and tilted, both right arm and leg dangling off the ground. Millia twirled through the air as she reached the ascent of her jump. She used the second part of her Winger attack to dive down hard on Leopaldon's lifted side, barely managing to make Leopaldon spin on its back. Millia landed a fairly safe distance away, and Bridget quickly rushed over to Leopaldon's right side. Leopaldon thrashed about to upright itself again, but Bridget remained out of reach and tossed a yo-yo to Leopaldon's left side.

"Here goes nothing. One more time Roger! Me And My Killing Machine!"

Roger appeared again and rammed hard into Leopaldon's side with his flaming wheel. Leopaldon growled in discomfort, and tried to swat the floating teddy bear away, but being on its back, it was made difficult. Now that Leopaldon's attention was on Roger and it stopped thrashing wildly on both sides, Bridget came in close.

"Tragedy During Maintenance!"

The explosions caught Leopaldon by surprise as it was engulfed once again in flames. Once Roger was done and reverted back to a yo-yo, Bridget timed his jump to evade the explosions of his own attack to land by the left side of Leopaldon, wanting to get in one more attack for good measure while Leopaldon was getting toasted.

"Loop The Loop!"

Bridget brought his yo-yos out and with great skill, began to spin them about in a circular fashion so that they struck Leopaldon. Bridget was already well aware this initial part of his attack would not do much if anything to Leopaldon, but it was the follow up he was waiting for most of all. With precise timing, the flames stopped covering Leopaldon and Bridget stopped pinning his yo-yo as the came back to his hands.

"How about this!"

He stated excitedly, bringing his arms in a downward motion. A giant Roger appeared from the sky to slam into Leopaldon's stomach, making Leopaldon grunt in pain as it sank slightly into the ground. It was not quite the way Millia envisioned, having Bridget attack Leopaldon's stomach as well, but she shrugged it off. Bridget had jumped back as Jam ran towards Leopaldon, leaping into the air until she was right over Leopaldon's chest.

"Renhoukyaku!"

Aiming her right hand down at Leopaldon, Jam unleashed a massive surge of Ki energy in the shape of a sphere. The blast erupted violently as the sphere grew large enough to engulf Leopaldon's body, kept Jam afloat, and making snow and dirt fly everywhere. As with Bridget, this had not been what Millia wanted her to do, only wanting Jam to strike at Leopaldon from the chest downward. Again she shrugged off the little mishap, remembering that she didn't really have much time to actually coordinate what Jam or Bridget were going to do. Jam gritted her teeth together as her brows knitted in concentration to keep the attack going strong. Only parts of Leopaldon's large frame could be made out within the glowing mass of energy Jam summoned, and it was the only reassurance that Leopaldon could not lift itself up with Jam's attack pressing down on it. After a long while, Jam could not keep her attack going, as it expended a lot of energy to use, and the sphere was growing smaller, little by little.

"I can't keep this up much longer...get ready, Rage."

Jam said to the Russian woman. Jam used the last bit of energy to make her propel away from Leopaldon. The only problem was that too much smoke uplifted from the debris, and Millia could attack if she wanted to, but she wanted to make sure she aimed for the head.

"What are you waiting for, Ms. Millia? Hurry up!"

Bridget urged, hoping to end the battle with a victory. Millia shook her head.

"I need a clear shot."

Was all she said as she kept her eyes trained on the smoke. Even with being urged on to just attack, Millia still waited, seeing for that perfect moment. A part of Leopaldon's snout was visible, and Millia could confirm that Leopaldon was still on his back, motionless.

'Perfect.'

Millia thought as her hair began to twitch.

"Iron Maiden!"

Her hair was sent into the ground rising up under Leopaldon's head. All that could be heard were the deafening scrapes of hair against Leopaldon's skin. Soon the mass of hair began to split and form into two large spiral shaped drills, that descended towards Leopaldon, crossing over one another to form in the shape of an "X". Leopaldon's roar pierced the sky, and the three had to cover their ears. Finally all the smoke settled, but all was not well. Millia's aim with her hair had been dead-on perfect, but Leopaldon's skin proved to be far more resilient that any of them could truly count on. The drills were stabbed into Leopaldon's chin, but they only left large scrapes along with the smaller ones from the rising of hair from the ground.

"Too powerful..."

Millia murmured, her hair beginning to retract. Leopaldon righted itself again, glaring eerily as its eyes glowed.

"UUURRRAAAHHH!"

Leopaldon's roar of anger was shattering as it ran towards the three with great speed. The footfalls were so loud, all failed to notice the strange whistling sound in the air, until Leopaldon stopped mid run to stare at the sky.

"That sound..."

Bridget began, as he, too, looked skyward. A missile came ripping from the clouds, heading straight for Leopaldon's direction.

"HIT THE DECK!"

Jam screamed out, since they were all really close to Leopaldon's proximity, and would therefore get caught up in the blast. All three ran away as Leopaldon kept looking towards the missile. It had recognized the weapon after being bombarded by airships in service to the IPF. Leopaldon jumped back to evade the missile, however, it was actually a homing missile, so when Leopaldon moved, the missile moved with it, slamming into the beast and unleashing a massive explosion that sent Leopaldon flying through the air, before skidding along the ground on its side.

:xXx:

Sky, The Megaton, Ultimate Heavy Class Mecha Transporting Zeppian Airship

:xXx:

"Status."

Potemkin commanded as he sat in a massive helm, controlling the giant airship.

"Direct hit, Captain Potemkin."

A navigator responded. By Potemkin, Johnny sat, sulking.

"Hey, Potemkin, I thought I could be the captain of the ship."

He said to the large ex-slave. Potemkin smirked.

"That would have been tolerated...if you had the necessary brute physical strength to move the wheel and maneuver the ship."

Potemkin stated. Johnny simply grumbled.

'Damn you, Gabriel. You didn't mention only Potemkin had the ability to fly this thing, or I could have figured out a way to dump all these soldiers and escape from Zepp with this thing. But no...it had to be made so only a specific person could steer it...damn bastard.'

Johnny cursed softly in his head. Gabriel mush have really wanted it back, and with his most loyal servant being able to be the only one to pilot it...well, there was really no chance in hell in getting Potemkin to join up as a pirate because his sense of duty was too strong and prioritizing. Which basically made him a lot like Ky Kiske, personality wise.

"We have what appears to possibly be three bounty hunters down there, Captain."

One solder stated, another one spoke as well.

"Leopaldon is rising again."

He confirmed. Potemkin nodded.

"Fire another homing missile then. And get me data on the bounty hunters down there."

Potemkin ordered.

"Yes sir!"

:xXx:

China, The Great Wall

:xXx:

"Here comes another."

Millia stated as the three watch from a safe distance while Leopaldon got pounded by another missile that sent it flying. Growling it fury, Leopaldon stands up on two legs again this time, rational side regained.

"...must...become...complete..."

The beast mumbled as another missile came down. Leopaldon was hit again, but instead of flying, it remained in place, getting caught in the whole explosion. However, when the smoke faded, Leopaldon was nowhere to be found, only a large crater was left in the ground where Leopaldon once stood. Soon The Megaton descended, hovering over the ground slightly. Potemkin, Ky, Johnny, and Testament jumped from deck to land on the ground where the crater was situated.

"Damn, there's a giant hole at the bottom...it seems Leopaldon may have gone underground. And we won't know where its headed until it shows itself again."

Ky said.

"We could go after it underground, but that could be a fatal mistake."

Johnny responded. Potemkin nodded.

"I agree with Johnny, Sir Ky. We don't know the combat ability of Leopaldon underground, nor will we have much evasion room to engage with Leopaldon with. We will simply have to wait and hope no more destruction comes about."

Potemkin said. Testament looked off in the far off distance.

"South."

He said simply, making the others turn towards him.

"What?"

Ky asked. Testament turned to face everyone.

"I can hear it. Leopaldon is going south. Where it will appear again is unknown, however."

Testament stated. Potemkin crossed his massive arms together in thought.

"We should head south to try and monitor when Leopaldon may surface again."

He surmised. Everyone nodded and began walking away, when they were confronted by Jam.

"Hey! You guys just scared off my bounty."

Jam said in an annoyed tone.

"Our bounty, you mean."

Bridget corrected. Millia just remained silent. Potemkin looked down from over his collar to regard the three.

"You should be thankful. We saved your lives, as far as I can tell."

He said. Ky stepped forward.

"I'm still impressed you three managed to hold him off so well. Regardless, it is highly likely that the bounty is just a set up done by the Bureau. We've discovered that Leopaldon was probably going to be used as a weapon of some sort, so the Bureau will most likely do anything to get it back."

Ky informed them. Millia lifted her head upon hearing him say that.

"So...the Bureau is behind all this after all..."

Millia said softly. Johnny nodded.

"Yep. As far as Sol's concerned, however, That Man may have some kind of involvement, too."

He stated.

"So, Badguy is with you as well?"

The assassin asked. Ky shook his head.

"No, he decided to pursue someone else. I still believe he will come to intercept Leopaldon again, however. Anyway, we should get back to pursuing Leopaldon. Let's get back onto The Megaton."

Ky informed. Potemkin, Johnny, and Testament nodded, and the four made their way back to the hovering Airship.

"Actually...can we get a ride? I don't know where I threw my jacket in all the fighting."

Bridget said, shivering slightly now that Leopaldon was gone and his adrenaline began to lower. Potemkin turned back to regard them.

"Alright. None of you will be dropped off to your homes until Leopaldon is dealt with, however."

Potemkin told them. Jam smirked.

"Hey that's the plan, anyway! I don't care if the bounty might be a fake. Nothing will be gained without putting an effort, right? Let's go smash Leopaldon into the ground!"

She said excitedly. Bridget looked at her.

"You probably just want to spend time with Sir Ky."

He said sarcastically. This earned him a bop on the head.

"Shut up, squirt."

Jam said, before rushing off in the direction of the airship.

"Hey, stop treating me like a kid!"

Bridget yelled as he ran after her. Millia simply shrugged.

'This is going to be a long trip...'

:xXx:

Zepp, floating country of Blackteck

:xXx:

Baiken woke up slowly, a moan escaping her lips.

"So your awake now."

Anji's voice sounded in her ear, and she instinctively tried rising up, but her limbs were tied to the posts of a large bed she lay in.

"Bastard. Where are we?"

She demanded, seeing Anji sitting in a heart shaped cushion chair.

"A Love Hotel."

Anji mentioned. Baiken's eye narrowed.

"You..."

She began, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Anji shook his head, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"...didn't violate you, right? Of course not. Your beauty is beyond words to me, Baiken, but I would never try and do such a harmful thing to you. The only reason I brought you here was because they sell ropes for the...well, the more kinky things couples like to engage in. But enough about that, I'm going to impart some information to you."

He said. Baiken was about to speak, but he held up a hand to silence her.

"And no, its not about That Man, per say. Anyway, you of course do want to find out more information about That Man, correct? To do that, you'll need to ask Sol."

Anji mentioned. Baiken looked at him questioningly.

"Why should I ask that bounty hunter if he's searching for That Man as well?"

She asked. Anji cleared his throat before continuing.

"Because he has That Man's blessings."

Anji said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Baiken asked back, not understanding. It was pretty obvious Sol was a rival who was chasing down That Man as well, but why would he have his said enemy's blessings? And for what reason.

"Sol is a Gear, Baiken. All Gears have the blessing of That Man, though he can take it away if he pleases to."

Anji informed. Baiken looked at him disbelieving, however.

"That's bullshit. Sol fought as a Knight in the Crusades. If he was really a Gear, he would have been under Justice's control! Plus, he has the aura of an ordinary human. There's no way he could be a Gear."

Baiken stated. Anji nodded his head.

"Good deduction. Your right to ask how and why Sol, if he were a Gear, could escape the control of Justice. Yet the answer is simple. He is truly the first humanoid Gear in existence. That alone bypassed Justice's control, because she could only control Gears made after her time, and being Type-01, that meant every other Gear in the world. Sol is Type-00, the prototype for all humanoid Gears after him, Justice included."

Anji told her. Baiken still looked as if she hadn't believed him, but Anji could see the small glint in her eye, reflecting some doubt. This is what Anji wanted, so he continued to press forward.

"Ask yourself why Sol is so protective about wanting to kill That Man himself? Could it simply be a ploy to hide the fact That he is actually trying to protect That Man by fending off those who would try and pursue his master?"

Anji continued. Baiken's eye widened in surprise of those words.

'Could that be it...? If Badguy really is a Gear...could he really be trying to protect That Man under the guise of pretending to try and kill his master? But...'

Baiken continued to think along the lines of the information Anji was giving her. All of his words sounded so farfetched, yet at the same time, they didn't.

"...if Sol was a Gear...how could he disguise his own aura to be human? Is that really possible?"

Baiken murmured softly to herself, her gaze lowering from Anji. Anji, thinking the question was directed to him, began to speak again.

"That? If you remember, Baiken...all Gears in the Crusades have an emblem on their forehead, correct. And what does Sol wear over his forehead?"

Anji asked. Baiken looked back up to him.

"A metal head piece. But that doesn't explain..."

Baiken began, but Anji interrupted.

"Actually it does. The head piece Sol wears is a control device meant to hide Sol's true form and aura of a Gear and make him look and seem human. Confront him, and you'll find out the truth."

Anji told her, standing up.

"All these things your telling me, how did you find them out? From That Man? Did he tell you all that?"

Baiken asked, her voice sounding like she demanded an answer. Anji smiled.

"That was only some of the information parted to me by That Man. The rest I can't tell you. But Sol probably can."

Anji said.

"Untie me."

Baiken ordered. Anji looked at her, but shook his head.

"Sorry, but I know you'll try and beat all the information out of me the first chance you get so I'll make myself scarce before that can happen. Good luck trying to get free."

Anji said as his fans enlarged. Anji crouched covering himself in the fans before he disappeared in an explosion that sent small translucent blue butterflies going every which way as before they disintegrated. Baiken saw her sheathed blade rested against the chair Anji was sitting on just a while ago.

'Damn...maybe my Anki can get me free then...'

Baiken thought, as her right sleeve had been tied up considering she had no arm to use. However, she could not get any of the hidden weapons to move. The answer presented itself when Baiken saw the small table by the bed, which had her hidden weapons placed on them, which meant Anji had already thought ahead to remove them so she couldn't prematurely get free.

"Shit..."

Baiken cursed softly. This would make things a bit difficult, but she was determined. Using the fact that she had no right arm tied down to her advantage, Baiken slid the right side of her body out of her kimono, which had the sleeve still remaining tied down. With most of her upper body movable now, she brought her face towards her left arm where the rope was tied around her wrist, biting it and beginning to loosen the rope. It took a few unsuccessful tries before Baiken freed her arm. She turned to the table by the bed, grabbing a small claw from it and sat up to cut the robes that bound her legs. Now totally free, Baiken slid the top of her kimono back on and began to put her anki back in place, hidden under her right sleeve. She went and grabbed her katana afterwards.

"Mito may have gotten away, but Badguy won't."

Baiken said softly as she made her way to the door of the room Anji brought her to.

:xXx:

Unknown

:xXx:

"Hello, everyone."

A large fan appeared from thin air, Anji making it shrink to normal before tucking it in his sleeve. Raven glared at him.

"You fool! Why did you go to Zepp? Now you have Sol Badguy chasing you, and Baiken chasing him. What good will that accomplish?"

Raven said dangerously. He did not trust Anji as being another one of That Man's followers.

"Calm down Raven. Though I too am a bit disappointed in you interferences, Anji Mito. Do you plan to rectify the situation?"

That Man asked from his throne. Anji merely grinned.

"Don't be so hasty, master. Everything is under control. Sol will meet up again with Leopaldon soon enough. You just need to be patient while my secret plan goes underway."

Anji said confidently.

"Oh, and what's this secret plan of yours?"

I-No remarked. Anji looked at her in mock surprised.

"It wouldn't be a secret if you all knew, now would it? Just keep watching and you'll see. With that being said, I'll be returning to Zepp now, if you don't mind, master. I'll be needed there for the rest of my plan to keep progressing."

Anji informed. That Man thought on this a bit before nodding.

"Fine. Hopefully you will meet with good results."

That Man said. Anji nodded, bowing in respect.

"I hope so too, master. Farewell."

Anji disappeared again, and Raven turned to That Man.

"My liege, can you honestly say you trust that human? He hides so many plans from you."

Raven said.

"True. But he has made his intentions known, so I will make use of him. He has not undergone any physical procedures by me to augment his abilities, so he will be easy to kill off if it comes to be truly necessary. Though I highly doubt it. He wants to gain information from me in exchange for his services, and that's fine. Now then, let us see how his secret plan unfolds."

That Man said. Satisfied with the response, Raven decided to not question his master's judgements anymore.

:ToBeContinued:

Note: Here's the tenth chapter. Before anyone remarks, yes, I know it is highly absurd that Anji would be working for That Man in reality, but this is a fanfiction, where not everything remains truly along the basis of being a canon source of work. Anyway, to reviewer Migo, you wanted to know who Solaria is. She is not within any of the games, and appears only in the Guilty Gear X graphic novel entitled "Lightning The Argent". This means she is a character created by Daisuke Ishiwatari himself, and is not a fan based created character of any sort. Information about Solaria is scarce, as she only appears within the novel. But if you want to know a little bit, I'll tell you now. The story and events that occur within "Lightning The Argent" are actually a prequel to Guilty Gear X: By Your Side, and focuses mostly on Ky and his investigation of a run down town in London where rumors of a strange female Gear are terrorizing the citizens, just so you know. To make a long story short, the female Gear is Solaria, who can use her singing voice to command other Gears and is referred to as the "Resonance" by Raven, who appears in the story to warn Ky to not let Sol find her. She was used by the Blackard Company because it wanted to control Gears who had been created from humans using their supposed miracle drug, vitae, which actually converts human cells into Gear cells. Upon learning the truth about vitae, Ky confronts Sheevus, the company's president, while Sol reaches Solaria, intent on killing her. It is Solaria's innocent nature that sways Sol's judgement from killing her, hence, he let's Ky kill Sheevus and leaves Solaria in Ky's care. So while Solaria is put into protection by the IPF, Ky learns of the rumors of yet another possible free willed Gear in A-Country, which basically spurs into the events of Guilty Gear X. This is only a small summary to the novel. If you want to look up the full information about it, try using a search engine site. If you can, try finding the fan based Guilty Gear site called "The Gear Project", which has a lot of information regarding the Guilty Gear universe. I would leave you a web address to it, but I'm not allowed to post a link within a chapter. Anyway, I hope this will help answer your question. I don't want to post a full out summary of the events that occur in the novel because this author note is already getting way too long. And to everyone else, I'm sorry that the main plot keeps taking over the action scenes. Hopefully more action will occur in the next chapter to come.


	11. Lost My Holdings

Chapter 11: Lost My Holdings

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it. It should almost be like a mantra you chant in your head by now.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought/Telepathy

:xXx:

Zepp, floating country of Blackteck

:xXx:

Sol leaned against the abandoned building where he could detect both Baiken and Anji's scents, however, they went back into the crowd, leaving Sol once again without much to go on. He now smoked a cigarette as usual, formulating other ideas he could use in his search. In a last ditch effort previously, Sol asked a few people, but none claimed to have seen the two Japanese who fit the description.

'Fuck...maybe I should just leave and search for information about That Bastard back on the ground like I've been doing...'

Sol kicked off the wall, letting his cigarette fall to the floor before stomping it out. He began to walk casually to join the crowd a few miles away, but was halted by none other than Baiken as she walked towards him. The two looked at each other, wordlessly. Although Baiken's face was emotionless, Sol could detect a feral rage radiating from within her. The two simply kept levelly staring at one another, and although Sol could have done this all day, he really didn't feel like playing any games.

"Where's fan boy?"

Sol asked in his simple casual manner.

"He's gone."

Baiken answered in blunt tone. Sol quirked an eyebrow, thought it could not be seen under his head piece.

"Gone...? As in he left, or as in he's dead?"

Sol asked again.

"He left this place. Now seeing as I've answered some questions for you, you should answer at least one question of mine."

Baiken stated. Sol shrugged. Taking that as a sign to continue, Baiken did so.

"Are you a Gear?"

She asked, her tone raising ever so slightly, and it did not go unnoticed to Sol that her hand went to the hilt of her weapon. Silence reigned as Sol regarded her with a bored gaze. He had almost exactly two hundred years practice to keep his face emotionless, so Baiken's question outwardly did not phase him in the slightest.

"What the fuck are you spouting about, woman?"

Sol said, his tone taking on a hint of anger.

"Prove it to me then. Remove that head piece of your's."

She demanded. Sol scowled.

"Huh? Bitch, you have a lot of nerve to order me around. Your of no use to me, so get the fuck out of my way."

Sol said in an annoyed manner, his tone rough. He began walking past her, but she drew her blade, forcing him back.

"You will show me."

Baiken warned. Sol sighed, deciding to get this over with. He threw his sword into the ground, before bringing his hands to the side of his head where the black leather straps held his head piece on. Sol undid them, removing his head piece slowly. He lifted up the bangs of hair that fell over his forehead. To Baiken's surprise, there was no emblem there. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Mito...that bastard lied to me."

She growled angrily, turning away from Sol. But is was true that Sol was emanating with a strange aura, that was not completely human. It seemed like it could have been a Gear, yet was highly muddled. Sol was about to put his head piece on, but Baiken's curiosity got the better of her, and she turned to jab Sol in the stomach with the hilt of her weapon. Sol grunted, hardly feeling the pain at all, but it had been enough to make him break his concentration and that's when Baiken truly felt it. The aura of a Gear. She could now see Sol clutching his forehead with his left hand. She let out a small gasp as she saw the red emblem appear on his forehead. Her surprise turned into anger.

"You...you really are a Gear, Badguy!

She stated, obvious hate in her voice. Sol growled, the sound coming out more feral and animalistic sounding. It took a large amount of concentration for Sol to hold his human appearance without his cell control device. He had been too caught up in trying to maintain his human form in front of Baiken, he hadn't noticed her turning swiftly to strike him.

"Before I kill you, you'll tell me where That Man is."

Baiken, her voice still full of loathing. Sol peered at her, and she noticed from the one eye she saw that it had altered. The pupil of his eye had expanded into a vertical slit, and the iris itself retracted a bit in size. His only response was to growl at her in his deep voice.

"Fine, you won't answer, huh? Then I'll beat it out of you."

Baiken threatened. This earned a small laugh from Sol.

"Beat me? Your just a waste of my time in my Gear form..."

Sol muttered out. Sol applied his head piece back to his forehead, and his eyes soon transformed back from animal like to human.

"...So I'll even the odds."

Sol finished as he grabbed the Fire Seal from the ground. He attacked with a precise slash to Baiken's face, and she could barely bring up her weapon in time to intercept his. He came forward to strike her hard across the face with his fist, sending her on the ground. Baiken got up slowly, never having seen Sol fight with quite this much ferocity. He was still holding back, but Sol was not going to go easy on her like he did with anyone who crossed him in the past. This was because she knew what he was, and anyone who did, ended up dead. Baiken got up quickly, dropping her defensive abilities and applying them to offensive techniques.

"Sakura!"

She thrust out with her blade, but Sol simply spun to the left to evade, striking her in the side of the head with his elbow, and making her hit the ground again. He walked casually towards her as she sat up.

"Youshijin!"

She sent three chained blades flying up in Sol's direction, but he struck them down before they could make contact. Baiken rose to draw her sword, but Sol struck her sword with his before she could even bring it out, the pommel of the Fire Seal pushed against her weapon not allowing her to draw it. Sol's hand quickly grasped the front of her kimono, bringing her speeding towards him as her head collided with his, and Baiken was sent staggering, her back hitting a wall of an old building.

'Is this...how he fights went he's truly serious?'

Baiken thought to herself. Sol's combat ability was always difficult for anyone to measure, but it was always known that he never pushed himself too hard. Sol was now upon her again, thrusting out with his foot to kick her solidly in the stomach with enough force to send her through the wall. Baiken lay on her back, breathing heavily. She tried to get back up, but the combined injuries from both her fights with Anji and Sol made the process difficult. She knew she should have spent more time to recover, but her obsession with having revenge against That Man had overshadowed her common judgement. Sol now towered over her, his gaze piercing. He grabbed her roughly around the neck, lifting her up off the ground.

"Now your going to answer me. Where's fan boy?"

Sol asked in a dark tone. Baiken just glared down at him from her vantage point.

"Go fuck yourself, Gear trash."

She answered, a small smirk appearing on her lips. Sol's eyes narrowed, and his grip tightened around her neck, constricting her lungs of air.

"Your dead anyway. You might as well tell me, so I can beat the information about That Bastard out of him. I'll get revenge for both of us."

Sol stated. Baiken sneered.

"Bullshit...your one of his servants, so stop playing dumb...I'll take you to hell before I die..."

She grasped a paper seal in the fold of her kimono.

"Baku Rin!"

She placed a crippling spell on the seal, before bringing it out and slamming Sol in the chest with it. Sol was driven back by the unexpected attack, and Baiken fell to the ground, kneeling and coughing. She got up slowly, unsheathing her blade and walking towards the immobile So, who lay against an old assortment of rusted metal pipes. She now stood over him bringing her blade up.

"All of you Gears deserve to die."

Baiken said threateningly. Sol simply glared up at her. Baiken brought her sword down, intent on ending Sol's life, but his right hand came up, clutching the blade in his fist, which drew some blood from his palm. Baiken looked surprised. Sol growled, and through sheer will power, made the seal burn off from his chest, into nothing. He now stood up, still holding her sword.

"Was it fan boy who twisted your logic around? I'd kill myself before becoming a servant to That Bastard."

Sol said slowly. He then head butted her, releasing her weapon as he did so. Baiken backed up slowly from the blow, trying to fight off the feelings of going unconscious.

"Damn you...! Tatami Gaeshi!"

She growled out, bringing up her foot before stomping the ground, causing a wave of magic tatami mats to rise up from the ground in Sol's direction. Sol avoided it by air dashing, before slamming the hilt of Fire Seal right at her forehead, knocking her off her feet. Baiken tried to get up again, her stubborn nature not allowing her to fall so easily, but her fatigue caught up with her again, and she finally fell back to the ground, conscious fleeting as darkness overcame her vision.

'She could have lived longer if she didn't get involved with him or learn about me. But now, she going to die by my hand.'

Sol made his way over to her fallen form.

"Your lucky...at least you get the chance to die, unlike myself."

Sol said, slashing down with the Fire Seal.

"Spare her life, Sol."

Anji had appeared behind him, just before Sol's blade could plunge into Baiken's back. He turned slightly to regard the Japanese male.

"You shouldn't have told her. Those who know must forfeit their lives. But since both of us are on the subject, why did he tell you about me?"

Sol asked as he turned fully to face Anji.

"I'm his servant now, Sol. I am obligated to know what you are and what you once were."

Anji said truthfully. Sol's grip tightened around Fire Seal's hilt.

"Is that so? Then you've been altered as well?"

Sol asked. He couldn't detect any signs of augmentation within Anji at all, however. Sol gazed at Anji, disbelieving. Any personal servants to That Man always was given quite a boost of power to add to their own, and given the gift of immorality. Anji had neither, nor did he seem to be totally taken in by That Man's great charisma that he would give both body and soul to serve That Man like Raven and I-No. Only a select few had a strong enough will, Sol himself included, who could resist That Man's influences due to strong mental defenses. However, Anji's great weakness to uncovering the unknown because of his immense curiosity would make him a perfect candidate to succumb to That Man.

'Why...? If he lacks the strong mental defense, what type of powerful enough emotion could keep him partially rooted to his humanity?'

Sol thought, thoroughly puzzled. He had to admit for once, Anji had him stumped. Hatred and revenge were usually the emotions that could make up for one's weak mental defense to That Man's charisma, but Anji did not have these animosities towards That Man, unlike Baiken.

"Please Sol...I beg of you to spare her."

Anji was now on his knees, bowing to Sol. Sol shook his head.

"Weren't you listening before? You told her what I was, and now she's going to pay the price for your mistake. Then I'm going to beat the shit out of you until you tell me where That Bastard is."

Sol stated in annoyance.

"Please Sol...she is my salvation. She was the one who prevented me from totally going over to the side of That Man. His talk about standing up to defy both the heavens and the earth were so mesmerizing...that I could learn all the answers to my questions...and I didn't think I could withstand, but the last remaining thoughts about her continued to fester within me, and eventually, I regained what little there was left of me that was still human. That's why I was able to tell him not to change my body so I could wield enough power to match Mr. Raven or Ms. I-No. That's why I'm still human...because of my love for Baiken...haven't you ever been overwhelmed by such a joyous feeling? So please...have a heart and spare her."

Anji explained, continuing to plead with Sol.

"So, it was the emotion called love that kept you bound to your true self...we Gears have long since forgotten that emotion, however, when you pathetic humans decided to use us for war."

Sol stated.

"I see. Then, if that is not a good enough reason, then spare her in exchange for information on where That Man is. All you would have to do is unleash your full Gear powers. That would be enough to kill him. Not only that, but in doing so, Baiken will no longer have to go on her quest for revenge. She will no longer have to nearly kill herself on a journey to find him."

Anji explained to him. Sol smirked, now finally understanding what Anji was intending to do.

"I get it now. This is all for her...to save her. But, like an idiot, you've already told her about me. And as tempting as your plan to get rid of That Bastard sounds, There is no way I'm going to simply use my Gear powers to kill him. Undergoing to my full Gear state means I'll lose the ability of thought and reason and be nothing more than an animal living on instincts. With that happening, I won't be able to experience the satisfaction of seeing his blood flow freely. I'll stop anyone, even if it's my own Gear nature, from robbing me of that satisfaction before I let myself die."

Sol explained, not bothering to hide his intentions from Anji considering the Japanese man was a servant of That Man's anyway.

"I see...that's why you always challenge him in your current state. That's why your becoming more powerful without simply relying on just you Gear powers alone. Then, let me ask you something else. If Baiken's memory of me telling her about you being a Gear is erased, she would no longer have to die, correct?"

Anji asked him. Sol thought it over briefly.

"Yeah...she wouldn't be a problem then if you took her to I-No. Now tell me where he's hiding in exchange for your bitch's life, or I'll kill her right here and now."

Sol threatened, wanting Anji to go on his previous words of exchanging Baiken for the information. Anji nodded in understanding.

"He has been trying to study about Leopaldon based off what he was told by Slayer and his current knowledge. He's in Antarctica. Leopaldon is also making its way there as well. My original plan was to lure you to Leopaldon before it could reach Antarctica, because our master has learned Leopaldon has the potential to grow even more powerful if it goes to that frigid place. I needed a distraction to keep Sis off my trail, yet ironically, only you had the necessary background to convince her, so in a sense she would still end up on my trail eventually by following you, or so that was how I envisioned it. Oh well...I took a gamble and lost. I can accept that. I guess it really is up to you to decide now weather you want to go after Leopaldon first or That Man."

Anji finished explaining himself, before going to pick up Baiken's unconscious body. He turned back to face Sol.

"Even if my plan backfired because of her stubbornness, little will change in the long run between you and me now, Corrupted Flame."

Anji spoke seriously, and his emotions became sated to show a taciturn visage. Sol mirrored his countenance.

"You are now my sworn enemy, Anji Mito."

Sol spoke just as seriously as Anji did. The Japanese man disappeared after that, and Sol lit a cigarette with Fire Seal and began weighing his options in terms of importance.

'Leopaldon or That Bastard...Leopaldon or That Bastard...if that giant creature's headed towards Antarctica and I go after That Bastard...Leopaldon may prove to be an interference...on the other hand, the pirates, Zepp army, boy scout, and Testament may interfere with the progress of Leopaldon, slowing it down, hell, even the Bureau may interfere again as well...and yet, my progress will still probably be slowed down because not only will I have to take on both Raven and I-No, but Mito as well...'

Sol thought to himself.

"It'll be...heavy...but, That Bastard it is then."

:xXx:

Sky, The Megaton, Ultimate Heavy Class Mecha Transporting Zeppian Airship

:xXx:

"A.B.A? are you feeling okay?"

Dizzy knocked quietly on the door that led to a restroom. Paracelus was leaning against the wall beside the door. Dizzy waited for a response, but none came. The door swung open suddenly, and Dizzy would have been slammed in the face had she been only a centimeter closer. A.B.A leaned on the door with unsteady feet, her cheeks tinted slightly green.

"Ughhh..."

The red haired girl moaned. A hand was clutched over her stomach, and another over her mouth. She took a few steps, about to drag Paracelus with her, but she quickly dropped the chain and went back into the restroom again, puking into the toilet once more. Dizzy patted the girl's back gently.

"Johnny says it's best to do something so you won't think about your motion sickness too much, A.B.A."

Dizzy said softly. She helped A.B.A back up in a standing position.

"Don't know what to do..."

A.B.A mumbled. Dizzy tried to think, seeing as this wasn't the May-Ship, there was really little to nothing that could be used for entertainment. At the bottom of the ship were the hangars for the mechas and the cafeteria room, at the middle was the training and exercise room, and it was only here at the top of the ship, where most of the soldiers chatted amongst themselves, and the captain's quarters and infirmary was located here as well. The Jelly fish pirate members felt rather out of place here.

"Why don't we go see what May and April are doing?"

Dizzy offered.

"Okay..."

A.B.A agreed, grabbing Paracelus and dragging him behind her. It didn't take long to find the two as Dizzy would have thought at first considering the size of the airship. However, both May and April looked bored out of their minds as they lay down on the front of the deck, sighing every so often. Janice the cat was curled up and sleeping on the railing, her body perfectly balanced from having slept on the raining of the former May-Ship numerous times.

"There's nothing to do on this thing..."

May said, another sigh escaping her lips.

"Honestly...why did Johnny have to remain persistent in riding this ship? I'll bet the President would have given us any other airship down there, so why did he show Johnny this one, if it could only be borrowed?"

April said in the same lame tone. Dizzy sat besides the two, patting the area beside her to have A.B.A do the same. The red haired girl complied slowly, easing herself down while Paracelus was leaned against the railing.

"What were you both talking about?"

Dizzy interjected, and May and April turned their heads to face her.

"Not much...just complaining about what a stupid move it was to decide to borrow this airship with a bunch of military personnel on board too. I wonder why Johnny wanted to take this one rather than an airship for ourselves? I think that would have been the smartest move."

April said, bringing Dizzy and A.B.A into the conversation.

"Your right. That is strange."

Dizzy agreed, nodding.

"It's because the pirate wanted to steal this airship, but didn't count on it only being able to be controlled by the slave. As for the president of Zepp, it's obvious he wants his men monitoring us and the creature."

Testament stated, appearing out of nowhere to answer.

"Oh, Testament. I didn't know you were there."

Dizzy said in surprise.

"It may be best to sharpen your skills. Going after that Leopaldon creature is very dangerous, yet we must find a way to stop it."

Testament reaffirmed. Dizzy looked thoughtful.

"Yes...I never knew such a powerful being could exist. I could tell it was holding back against Mr. Badguy back on the May-Ship. Both of them were, actually. If he can't defeat it, I'm not sure if any of us can..."

Dizzy said slowly. She turned towards A.B.A as if a sudden thought occurred to her. Testament had also come to the same revelation. He then turned to regard A.B.A.

"Child, do you know how to wield that axe of yours?"

He asked her. A.B.A looked a bit surprised, not expecting him to speak to her. She simply nodded truthfully. May, Arpil, and Dizzy looked at her in surprise.

"Are you serious? You can actually swing that giant axe around?"

May asked. April turned to May.

"You can swing a giant anchor."

She said.

"Yeah, but at least I have some meat on these bones to do it. I don't know if someone as light as her can actually do it though, especially with something even heavier then my anchor."

May told her. A.B.A looked a bit miffed, since they didn't seem to believe her.

"I can fight..."

She said, her voice a bit louder than before, but still sounding weak. Testament stepped forward.

"Then demonstrate with a sparring match. I will be your opponent."

He said, his scythe appearing. Dizzy was up to stop him, however.

"Wait Testament. I'll do it. I'm afraid you might be a little too rough on her."

She told him. Testament looked as if he wanted to refuse, but after a long pause, he made his scythe disappear and backed away.

"If that's what you want."

He said softly. Dizzy nodded her thanks, then turned to A.B.A.

"How about it, A.B.A? Why don't we spar a bit to see you skills?"

She asked. A.B.A turned to look at Paracelus, who nodded after a moment. A.B.A nodded back, grasping his chain and standing up, dragging him with her as she followed Dizzy towards the center of the large deck.

:ToBeContinued:

Note: Anji's little plan backfired pretty badly and almost got Baiken killed by Sol. Main plot still keeps taking over, I'm afraid, but it can't seem to be helped. If the last scene of this chapter was any indication, however, the next chapter will be a little more light hearted again, and will kick off with a little friendly match between A.B.A and Dizzy. I hope I do that scene well...anyway, go to the next chapter to see if the results are to your liking or not.


	12. The Blues Practice

Chapter 12: The Blues Practice

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it. It really is too bad, but life is always like that for some weird and unexplainable reason.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought

:xXx:

Sky, The Megaton, Ultimate Heavy Class Mecha Transporting Zeppian Airship

:xXx:

Dizzy really didn't want to fight, but Testament always did bring up the most valid points. A.B.A was no exception to the rule either, because with something as dangerous as Leopaldon involved, little to no risks could be tolerated. Dizzy donned her battle black leather suit upon transformation and now stood in front of A.B.A calmly. A.B.A was simply clutching onto Paracelus, but a few spots of blood began to wet parts of A.B.A's clothing.

'Okay. Undine I don't mind so much, but you Necro, need to restrain yourself. I won't have you injuring her unnecessarily, understand?'

Dizzy ordered telepathically of her black wing.

'This girl doesn't deserve to feel my complete, undiluted wrath. I will be laughing when she trips and falls over the ridiculous axe.'

Necro said in an arrogant fashion. Undine sighed.

'Here we go again. Why do you always have to be so sexist towards females? She might be more powerful then you think. And me and Dizzy will be here to laugh at you when you get floored...well, I'm not sure about Dizzy, but I know I will.'

Undine responded. Necro became angry. Dizzy interrupted, not wanting them to engage in a pointless inner fight.

'Please! Start getting along or I won't be able to concentrate. Just don't go all out, because we don't know what she's capable of.'

Dizzy ordered. Luckily, her systems were being more compliant with her for the most part since the previous few days. Now that some order was restored Dizzy spoke to A.B.A.

"Whenever your ready, we'll begin."

She said. A.B.A nodded.

"Okay..."

She said. A.B.A dashed forward, not being able to move very quickly due to Paracelus's weight. Dizzy was not too far away, however, and A.B.A used Paracelus's long reach, swinging in a wide arc as she hauled the giant axe through the air. Dizzy was quite surprised by the speed of the slash, and jumped back nimbly to avoid being cut down as A.B.A's motion completed in a full circle before Paracelus fell heavily to the deck. Dizzy decided to go into offense, and sped towards A.B.A, planning to use only a light amount of attacks which hopefully A.B.A could defend herself against. Before she was even within arm's reach, however, A.B.A hefted Paracelus on her shoulders, before throwing him in front of her as he came down in a cleaving motion. Necro intervened, showing up to intercept Paracelus's edge with a miniature axe of his own. Both A.B.A and Dizzy jumped back from one another. A.B.A touched ground first, and dashed in low as she dragged Paracelus.

"Erase!"

A.B.A kicked off of Paracelus's shaft, her foot coming out in a scissor like kick as she spun in the air. Dizzy caught A.B.A's foot in mid air, but before she could do anything else, A.B.A pulled Paracelus up with her, tossing it down at Dizzy, who then had to let go of A.B.A's foot to catch Paracelus by the shaft. Dizzy was surprised by the how heavy Paracelus really was in her grip, her Gear strength barely allowing her to keep him lifted. A.B.A used her momentum to flip over Dizzy's head, before pulling forcefully on the chain, and Paracelus went up in the air with Dizzy, going over A.B.A. Dizzy released Paracelus and jumped out from under him before he could crush her against the deck. Paracelus fell with a bang, but A.B.A quickly brought him up back towards her.

"Evade!"

A.B.A cut her wrist along Paracelus's blade, however, the small streak of blood was inlaid with runic symbols, and became a mobile projectile, being shot towards Dizzy as she was descending.

"Skull Crusher!"

Dizzy had been shocked at first, but her reflexes took over and with Undine's help, created a lightning blade from her palm that shot towards the sphere of blood, destroying it before it could hit her when she landed.

"Wow! You're amazing, A.B.A."

Dizzy commented. A small blush appeared on A.B.A.'s cheeks. May and April, along with some other on lookers on board simply kept staring in shock. Testament nodded, though in only slight approval.

"Be a little more serious now, Dizzy. We clearly can see that she has the capacity to wield her axe efficiently, but now we must see if she has the endurance to last in a long battle."

Testament said. Dizzy agreed with this. A.B.A did an amazing job of balancing speed and power all while hefting the heavy Paracelus around. Now it had to be determined if she could keep it up for a set period of time.

"If that's okay A.B.A, I won't hold back quite as much then."

Dizzy said, wanting to give A.B.A a chance to refuse if she wanted to.

"Alright."

A.B.A confirmed, getting back into her battle stance. Dizzy decided to start off and came forward, leaning forward as Undine appeared and brought a small blade coming from her blue palm. A.B.A shifted her weight and turned so her back, and Paracelus, was there to absorb impact. A.B.A swiftly countered as Undine retracted, swaying forward and making Paracelus come at Dizzy head first. The half gear brought up her fore arm to prevent from getting head butted by the giant axe. A.B.A swayed back, and Dizzy retaliated as her nails extended out into a claws. A.B.A kicked out with her left foot, halting Dizzy's progress.

"Eliminate!"

A.B.A came forward boldly, swinging her arm downward as her hand became engulfed in a strange red aura. Dizzy defended by bringing Undine to shield her right before A.B.A could make contact. A.B.A's hand scraped against the wing, but she continued moving forward as her hand came back up from it's descent.

"Obliterate!"

Her arm swung out horizontally, still swept in it's red aura, but Dizzy still guarded. A.B.A's hand fluidly came back to touch the chain the was connected to Paracelus. With both arms, A.B.A sent Paracelus crashing forward from behind as he became engulfed in the spiraling red aura that had been on her hand previously.

"Convict!"

Paracelus came forward head first, and Dizzy quickly took to the air as he descended. Once his head made contact with the deck, the entire ship rumbled slightly as the aura left him, startling everyone who was on or in the ship. A.B.A quickly dislodged him from where he splintered the floor, and jumped up towards Dizzy.

"Destroy Evidence!"

Paracelus spawned miniature duplicates of himself that spun around A.B.A to form both a protective and destructive shield as she sped towards Dizzy. The half Gear dashed away from A.B.A as she came closer. Dizzy landed first and retaliated with quick reflexes.

"Imperial Ray!"

Dizzy sent out pillars of fire rising up from the ground to strike A.B.A as she descended and sent backwards, finally depositing after the seventh explosion back onto the deck. A.B.A got up again, coughing slightly. Parts of her clothing were charred black, and other parts had been torn off. Yet, after dusting herself off, A.B.A assumed a battle stance once more. Dizzy noticed A.B.A's breathing seemed more labored, and more blood than usual was pooling around her body. Worried, she decided to stop the match.

"It was short, but I think you did very good A.B.A. I'll help bandage you up, okay?"

Dizzy offered. However, A.B.A shook her head.

"I can still fight."

A.B.A said softly. Dizzy was still not very convinced.

"But..."

Before Dizzy could say anything more, Faust entered on the scene.

"Don't worry too much, Dizzy. A.B.A knows her limitations pretty well. She'll let you know when she's truly ready to stop."

Faust answered.

"But...well, if you say so."

Dizzy said reluctantly, but complied with A.B.A's wish to continue to spar. The two fought and traded blows for about another hour more before A.B.A showed serious sighs of fatigue and declined to fight any further for the day. Dizzy led A.B.A off the deck to get bandaged up, and May and April followed them since they had a lack of anything better to do. This left Testament alone with Faust.

"Your patient is very good at balancing the load of that giant weapon of her's. I admit that I am surprised she lasted quite so long even with Dizzy holding back as much as she did."

Testament stated, turning to watch the sky.

"Yes, A.B.A is quite skilled, isn't she? Of course, she's holding back as well. I wonder at how amazing it would be if both of them fought at full strength without reserve."

Faust said, putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"So, that was not the depth of her true power? Explain yourself, doctor."

Testament said, his tone becoming intrigued. Faust chuckled.

"When her unique blood combines with the blood of other humanoid organisms, her strength increases vastly. Her creator was quite ingenious with the design of using her blood in a transfusion to give her more strength. Of course, with her incomplete state, she isn't without her flaws. She'll bleed more than normal in that state, meaning she won't be able to maintain herself for very long. But her power usually means she doesn't need long to decimate any opposing forces anyway and she can even transform excess human blood she's obtained into her own to heal herself, so in the end, the ability still has more beneficial uses then negative drawbacks."

Faust explained.

'So...that girl can transfuse her blood with others to gain more power...a strange method, but who ever designed her obviously had a distinctly different way of thinking..."

Testament rested his hand against the railing, but his thoughts were interrupted when he touched something soft. He looked down to see Janice peering up at him, or more precisely, the raven on his shoulder.

"Silly cat. Don't even think of taking this bird."

Testament ordered softly. He didn't even know why he was talking to an animal. Janice complied, however, and curled up again and went to resting back on the railing as Testament stroked her fur.

'I think I'm rubbing off a little too much from Dizzy...'

Testament thought to himself, shaking his head. He continued to bask in the near complete silence of the deck. Inside the infirmary, Dizzy, May, and April were bandaging A.B.A up. Dizzy because she was entrusted with the task by Faust, May and April were doing it, again, because there was a lack of anything else for them to do on the ship.

"I've been thinking...maybe we should get A.B.A some clothing. I mean, every time we see her, she looks like a mummy from those ancient crappy black and white horror films Johnny likes to watch so much."

April suggested. Luckily, the fight had gotten A.B.A's mind off of her motion sickness, so for the time being she seemed as if she would be okay. Dizzy had nodded, seeing as the only thing A.B.A really did have on was a small metal belt with a large black key on it around her thin waist and the small black glove with a red metal piece attached to it on her left hand. She wasn't sure weather or not the key in A.B.A's head could be considered as a clothing design or not. A.B.A didn't have any under clothing either, and relied only on the bandages to cover up her dignity. Dizzy had wanted to ask A.B.A for a while now if she was comfortable walking around like that for a long time now, but unsure if it would be appropriate.

"A.B.A, is there a particular reason you only wear bandages?"

Dizzy finally asked after much debate in her head. A.B.A looked at her oddly.

"It's to help stop the bleeding of course."

Paracelus spoke for her. Dizzy shook her head.

"Uh...that wasn't quite what I meant. I mean, does A.B.A only wear bandages or can she put on regular clothing as well?"

Dizzy said, making her question more clear.

"Oh...well, I actually don't know why she doesn't wear normal clothes over her bandages...She was only in a few bandages actually when she found me in the wilderness. After she collapsed and was found by Dr. Faust, she was brought back to Frasco and we never left since. We've been in there for quite a while now and I paid little mind to the fact that A.B.A was practically naked, so it was natural that the doctor pay us a visit to simply reapply bandages, run some tests, and analyze her conditions. I'm sorry."

Paracelus said, lowering his head shamefully for not being much help. A.B.A seemed lost to the conversation, maybe from some of the blood loss from the fight earlier, but simply patted the giant axe on the back of the head comfortably.

"Don't worry about it, Paracelus. Let me find Dr. Faust then. May, April, please watch over her a bit. She seems a bit disoriented."

Dizzy informed before leaving to look for Faust. He was found near the back of the deck. He was flying close to the ship, an umbrella in his hand, screaming out a bunch of weird things that Dizzy couldn't make out what to be. Faust caught sight of Dizzy and landed beside her.

"Hello. Is something the matter?"

Faust asked, concerned it might have something to do with A.B.A. Which it did.

"Um... Dr. Faust I was wondering if A.B.A can wear normal clothes."

Dizzy asked. Faust looked thoughtful, his head turning in an inhuman angle. He was now looking at her with his head turned upside down.

"Well, she can, but she'd just get them dirty again. The only pieces of clothes I found at Frasco was this strange shirt."

He said, his head spinning like a top before it went back to normal, and he procured the strange shirt from his coat. It was only two pieces of faded white colored denim kept together loosely by long red strings. He handed it to Dizzy.

"This is it all you found there?"

Dizzy asked. Faust kept rummaging in his coat, before pulling out a skirt of the same material with a black trim.

"Oh yeah...there was this skirt, and I think one more thing..."

Faust said as he kept up his search.

"Here we go. Some shoes. Usually it's easier to bandage her up without too much clothing on, though. But if you feel she must have at least something, then try those."

Faust said. Dizzy looked puzzled.

"She never objected to you...you know, seeing her like that when she was getting new bandages?"

Dizzy hadn't realized it before, but since Faust had been A.B.A's doctor, that meant for a while now, he would have to physically undress her and then put new bandages on. Which meant he could sexually assault A.B.A if he really wanted to. But then again, A.B.A was very tough, so maybe she fended him off? Faust clasped each of Dizzy's shoulders, making her have to look up at him.

"I know what your implying and what you think, Dizzy. But please know that I never did anything to intentionally hurt A.B.A. Ever. Please know that. She and you are quite the same. Both wielding the body of an adult, yet still retaining the innocence of a child, and sought after because of the tremendous powers you both contain. There are many out there who would do you both harm, but please believe me when I say that I'm not one them."

Faust eye was always unreadable, and it was only this day did Dizzy ever hear such a serious sounding voice coming from Faust. She could detect waves of sadness radiating off of him. Before she could speak further, Faust turned away from her, taking his umbrella and flying off to hover near the airship again, but was a bit further off now. Dizzy sighed sadly.

'I'm sorry doctor...'

She wanted to say, but he was too far away for her to call him. She felt bad now, because she hurt his feelings by doubting his trust. Faust was one of those rare doctors who still cared for the well beings of their patients over themselves and the large sum of money usually given to them for their services. Heck, Faust was a traveling doctor who did almost every kind of treatment for free. Dizzy walked off mournfully, hoping Faust would allow her to apologize later on. Faust watched her go.

'It's not your fault, Dizzy. My own guilt simply manifested itself physically there for a brief flickering moment. You and A.B.A are like her...that poor child who I could not save...I know it was all a set up, but it still does not change the fact that I failed a patient...that I failed the world by losing my faith and becoming a merciless killer...that I was not so different from those Gears I had at one time loathed. That I had been a weakling and a coward...'

Faust kept floating amongst the clouds, thinking back to the cruel past that thrust him into an even crueler nightmare, and spat him out again with only one more thing to do with his life. Atone.

:ToBeContinued:

Note: A fairly pointless chapter, but one I decided to do to take a break from the too serious nature of the story thus far and showing a bit about what's happening on the Zepp airship with an unnecessarily long subtitle. I wanted to do more for the fight scene with Dizzy and A.B.A, but I didn't want her using Double-Edge mode quite yet (saving that for Leopaldon later on). Anyway, things will return to their normal swing in the next chapter, I hope. Anyway, sorry if it didn't come out all that well and for the long update. Hopefully the story is still enjoyable, because it is the fist Guilty Gear story I'm currently writing that will span over ten chapters.


	13. Riches In Me

Chapter 13: Riches In Me

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it. It really is too bad, but life is always like that for some weird and unexplainable reason.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought/Telepathy

:xXx:

Unknown

:xXx:

When Anji materialized, he had expected That Man to greet him with disdain and anger, or even Raven to do so. Had that been the case, Anji was willing to exchange his live for Baiken's in return that her memory of what he told her and her battle with Sol were removed by I-No as well. However, neither one of the males were present. I-No sat near the empty throne, fiddling around with her guitar, Marlene. Anji took a few cautionary steps towards her.

"Hey, I-No, where are the master and Raven?"

He asked smoothly, hoping beyond anything that the two were not able to witness his betrayal by informing Sol where they were hiding.

"Studying those caves again. Stuff way too boring for me to care about. The master said it was so urgent, he probably would not be able to witness you great plan, whatever it is."

I-No said, not looking up at him, but her face contorting with disgust at the thought of going down to the caves to just study about things she could care nothing about. Anji inwardly sighed with relief. Lady Luck, or some other deity out there may just be shining down upon him this day.

"I see. Then I have a favor to ask of you."

He said. This caught I-No's interest and she looked up at him, but her eyes only narrowed down on Baiken who still lay unconscious in his arms.

"What the hell do you think your doing, you dumb ass exhibitionist! She's one of our enemies. You have the nerve to bring her over here? Wasn't she a part of this surprise plan of yours?"

I-No stood up, snarling, her eyes flaring to crimson color from their normal emerald ones. Anji kept the most stern face he could muster.

"I'm well aware. My plan did not succeed, thanks to this woman. I want you to remove and destroy the memories of me informing her of the Corrupted Flame's history and of her battle with him."

He informed her calmly.

"It would be easier to just destroy her. If you can't stomach that, then I'll do the deed myself."

She said, coming closer. Anji remained still, but his grip on Baiken tightened slightly.

"I'd rather not perform a needless act of bloodshed, and I'd prefer if you didn't either. Just use your powers, alright!"

Anji said, much more forcefully then he meant to. I-No looked at him with mild surprise, before a smirk crossed her lips.

"Heh...so you really do have a backbone under all that sickeningly sweet personality of yours. Okay, fine, you convinced me. I'll do it."

She stated. Anji let a small smile show.

"Good. So...is there some kind of procedure to this? Do I have to lay her down or something?"

Anji asked. He knew she had the power, but he never witnessed it with his own two eyes to know how she used her ability.

"Nope. Just watch."

I-No said calmly, lowering her head. Her body became outlined in a red aura of sorts, and soon, Baiken's was, too. From Baiken's forehead, a strange transparent sphere emerged. Anji was astounded by what he saw next. Different images were depicted, like the battle between her and Sol showed up, but it was going in reverse, going to when she confronted Sol, to when she had walked out of the hotel, to when she was tied to the bed with himself talking to her. It was kind of like the rewind option on a piece of Blacktech he saw once, called a Video Cassette Player.

"Guess that should do it."

I-No declared as the red aura around her and Baiken vanished. The sphere containing the fragment of Baiken's memories was still afloat over her face.

"So, now what?"

He asked, looking towards the red clad guitarist.

"Now it get's eaten."

I-No stated, and the sphere floated over towards her, before promptly being devoured by her hat.

"There you have it. Your problem solved."

I-No told him. Anji nodded.

"Thanks. Let me just drop her off and I'll inform him myself of my set back when I return."

Without waiting for any sort of reply, Anji disappeared from the scene.

:xXx:

Sky, Unregistered airships

:xXx:

"Leopaldon has proven far too powerful for the time being. So now, we must subdue him at all costs with our power alone before it becomes too much to handle. The place Leopaldon is said to be heading to is the old sunken cave where the ancient Pirate Fort is situated. Send the Robo-Ky II series down there. Headquarters wants the final live testing results and we have no choice but to give it to them."

The scientist said, detailing his instructions to the captain of the ship. The captain nodded.

"Fine. Send out the machines!"

:xXx:

Sky, The Megaton, Ultimate Heavy Class Mecha Transporting Zeppian Airship

:xXx:

"Those ships...I've never seen types like those before."

Potemkin muttered out from what had been tracked out on radar.

"There is no doubt...the design was the same as the one of that particular airship that crashed into the Jelly fish pirate's airship..."

Ky said besides him after inspecting the holographic image displayed.

"Hey, something's being released from them...those look like some sort of transporting drop ships."

Johnny said as he saw another display.

"Hmmm...they are transporting Robo-Kys to the surface."

Potemkin mentioned.

"Those airships are most likely the Bureau's then."

Millia said as she got into the conversation.

"Most likely."

Ky agreed. Johnny stood up, bringing his sword up to rest on his shoulders.

"We've got to stop this...if I remember correctly, around there are some ancient Pirate ruins underground. There should be a little rift along the small mountain range down there that'll let us enter safely. I'm just hoping we can beat those drills attached to the bottom of those drop ships. With all of their interference, I hope the volcano won't blow it's top."

Johnny said. Bridget chose this time to speak.

"Wait a minute. The Pirate ruins rests right on top of a volcano?"

He said. Johnny shrugged.

"Not necessarily, but it's pretty darn close. We should get Leopaldon out of there before confronting it."

Johnny suggested. Millia shook her head.

"No...we should let the lava destroy it."

She stated firmly. Everyone gaped at Millia. But Bridget finally caught on to the idea.

"That's right...it has a great dislike for heat. We could simply blow that volcano right on Leopaldon!"

Bridget chimed in. A loud sound of disapproval came from one individual.

"Hello, brat, if we incinerate Leopaldon, we won't have proof to bring it in! Unlike Dizzy, it was stated very clearly that Leopaldon had to be alive and shown for full proof of the reward."

Jam stated angrily. Millia sighed.

"Forget about the bounty. It probably doesn't exist anyway except to prove as an incentive to make sure hunters have the motivation to take on the beast and slowly whittle away at it's power."

She said to the chef. Jam growled low in her throat, prepared to speak her mind again but Ky stepped forward, stopping her.

"Please Ms. Kuradoberi. Just let Leopaldon get destroyed and I'll pay you a lofty amount from some of my own paychecks...though, I don't think I could salvage ten billion that easily."

Ky proposed a hopefully decent alternative to allow Jam to go with Millia's plans. Bridget jumped into this conversation as well.

"Sure, I'll even help pay you myself!"

The boy bounty hunter offered. Jam wanted to refuse, but that was proving difficult with Ky's pleading eyes fixated on her. With a sigh of defeat, she decided to let the bounty go.

"Alright, fine...do what you want."

She said in a forceful tone. Ky smiled brilliantly at her.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation, Ms. Kuradoberi!"

He said cheerfully, making the woman blush slightly.

"Good thing Kiske's on board...without him, I don't think this little crazy plan would have gone smoothly with Jam ranting and raving trying to stop us."

Johnny muttered as he leaned forward to speak to Potemkin. The giant nodded.

"Indeed...Anyway, I want this ship put on auto pilot and to remain hidden in the clouds. I will take the pirates and some mecha with me to the surface. I expect you to lead the way to the ruins, Johnny."

Potemkin said as he removed himself from the large piloting mechanism.

"Sure, but about the ship...you said it could go in auto pilot?"

Johnny asked intently. Potemkin smirked, though it could not be seen with the collar covering his mouth from Johnny's vantage point.

"Only stasis, pirate. It can't be used to fly with, so you won't be able to take it. Everything you hope to try in an effort to steal this ship has already been anticipated by our great president. Now lead the way."

Potemkin ordered. Johnny snorted.

'I am so going to remember this day, Gabe...you damn, stupid, always thinking son of a bitch!'

:xXx:

Pirate's Fort

:xXx:

Ancient treasure and other such valuables resided in the old Pirate's Fort. Not only riches, but even a small assortment of old wooden ships that could only be used out at sea were located here, docked upon the sands of the large alcove that had been eroded away from by the ocean centuries past. Leopaldon now rested, tired from the ordeal of escaping from the strange weapons used against it. No longer able to rely on the cold temperatures for rejuvenating, it had no choice but to stop for the time being unless it become too fatigued to continue forward to Antarctica. Leopaldon would be denied much rest however, as the ceiling was carved away, and drop ships fell to the ground and the small lake near the center of the large cave.

"GRRR..."

Leopaldon stood up to intercept the opposition. Robo-Ky II models began to swarm out in a decent wave of mechanical bodies, quickly charging at the massive beast without so much as a word. Leopaldon slashed out with a downward claw that made a few of the Robo-Ky II models heads flying from their shoulders.

"V-O-L-C-A-N-I-C V-I-P-E-R!"

Leopaldon grunted as it was struck by a Robo-Ky II's arm thruster mimic of one of Sol's techniques. Leopaldon swatted the Robo-Ky II upward, making it smash into the ceiling, but it jumped back down to strike Leopaldon again along with it's brethren.

"A-N-T-I-D-E-P-R-E-S-S-E-N-T S-C-A-L-E!"

Leopaldon was soon hit in the back from an energy projectile in the shape of a music note, and it exploded against it's skin in a small wave of sound. Leopaldon kept attacking, intent on crippling and killing all of the created machines as they kept coming one after the other. The longer the battle continued to ensue, the more data on Leopaldon's technique could be analyzed and the new versions of the original Robo-Kys adjusted their parameters accordingly. Leopaldon struck down a few more Robo-Ky II's with a massive thrust of it's claws, impaling many through the chest at once. He tore those unlucky to be caught to shreds. It turned to sweep at the enemies coming to the rear with a large back fist, but was easily evaded by most of the machines.

"B-E-L-L-O-W'S M-A-L-I-C-E!"

One Robo-Ky II hunched over, and a giant mechanical machine that looked suspiciously like Leap the Cook from the Jelly Fish pirates emerged from it's back. The machine simulated the attack of the possessed fellow, Zappa. A giant frying pan was swung down, showering Leopaldon with rocks. The massive creature wasn't prepared for this and staggered back, momentarily stunned.

"T-Y-R-A-N-T R-A-V-E!"

Another Robo-Ky II intercepted Leopaldon as the machine's hand became a large flame thrower that exploded with heat as it simulated another one of Sol's attacks. Many of the Robo-Ky II models dispersed from around Leopaldon as one in particular formed a massive weapon out of one of it's arms. The huge gun type weapon had a spinning crank below it which the Robo-Ky II spun at amazing speed, making the weapon generate with power as it glowed softly. Two thin laser beams shot from the two barrels at the top of the gun, pushing Leopaldon back.

"G-A-M-M-A R-A-Y!"

Soon, a massive wave of energy propelled out from the large main barrel. Leopaldon was totally covered by the massive beam, a feral roar of pain erupting from it's throat. The large laser's power became too immense for the robot, and it soon toppled over, it's arm returning to normal. Although the green metal of most of the Robo-Ky II's faces ranged from normal to red due to overheating, the one that performed and simulated Dizzy's Gamma Ray was chalk white, and it ceased to move. Leopaldon was on it's stomach, unmoving like the Robo-Ky II who downed it. Another Robo-Ky II did a brief scan on both before a small head set came from the side of it's head.

"LIFE SIGNS TERMINATED FOR MODEL II PRODUCT #0332809. CAUSE DUE TO MELTDOWN IN SYSTEM'S ENERGY CORE WITH USE OF GAMMA RAY TECHNIQUE. IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT WE CEASE ANY FURTHER USE OF GAMMA RAY TECHNIQUE FROM TARGET #6690 -DIZZY- AND THAT FUTURE PRODUCTION MODELS ARE NOT ISSUED IT. FURTHERMORE, TARGET #9999 -LEOPALDON- HAS FALLEN. LIFE SIGNS DETECTED IN TARGET. YOUR ORDERS?"

The Robo-Ky II said. Because they were still in testing stages, the Robo-Ky II models lack the personality chip that their predecessor models had. Before any response could be made, The Robo-Ky II's head was crushed between Leopaldon's powerful grasp. Leopaldon stood up, it's eyes radiating with severe hate and fury towards the rest of them.

"...die..."

:xXx:

Near Volcanic Point

:xXx:

"Well, Roger says that Leopaldon is quite heavily preoccupied by those Robo-Kys...but they seemed different from the ones in the past."

Bridget informed the team. He had sent his yo-yo towards the opening to the Pirate's Fort, allowing Roger to investigate the situation without putting anyone else in immediate danger.

"How?"

Potemkin asked the young boy. Bridget shrugged.

"Well, at least the color scheme of the first Robo-Ky was fairly kept similar to Sir Kiske, but these ones dress in all red Holy Knight uniforms, plus their hair was silver. I wonder what gives...?"

Bridget said, clueless.

"Maybe they ran out of the regular uniforms of a Holy Knight?"

Johnny said, though he sounded obviously disinterested with the whole conversation in general. Ky shook his head.

"That shouldn't be the case. The Bureau has ties, and can easily get their hands on those materials if they so wished. They must not care what the Robo-Kys look like anymore, not that they ever proved to be able to trick anyone into thinking they were me, anyway."

Ky said softly. Everyone was quite glad that Leopaldon would be kept down here by the work of the Bureau's robots rather than themselves. Millia's plan was smart, but it could definitely be a life threatening mission if they had to fight Leopaldon and try and stay attentive to be able to escape as lava would fill the caves and their routes. The small squad of red mecha piloted soldiers Potemkin brought along came into view.

"Okay, Captain. The C-4 grenades have been set. Just call us when you need us."

One of the soldier's said.

"Don't worry about it. There's been a change of plans. Set off the charges immediately and take us out of here. We'll wait in The Megaton for a while then get as close to the surface as the lava permits. If Leopaldon somehow get's out, we simply have to shove him back in."

With that said by Potemkin, the red mechas began flying back to the surface, though a bit slowly with the extra weight of the others upon them. One of the soldiers pressed a large red button on a small remote control. The explosives obliterated the wall which connected the base of the volcano to the cave that led into the Pirate's Fort. A river of crimson lava began sliding down the small pathways that had formed into the cave.

:xXx:

Pirate's Fort

:xXx:

It had happened suddenly. The numbers of Robo-Ky II models were dwindling steadily as both they and Leopaldon began fighting harder and harder, unaware of what was to come. From along some of the holes that connected to near the ceiling of the cave, lava gushed out slowly before bursting forth in a tremendous wave of molten destruction that engulfed Leopaldon, the remaining Robo-Ky II machines, and the treasures and ships that had been in the cave for countless years. Leopaldon sloshed through the red liquid, it's skin starting to melt slowly along with everything else.

"EEERRRRRRAAAGH!"

Leopaldon's great roar of suffering and pain echoed off the cave walls as it sunk deeper and deeper.

:xXx:

Sky, Unregistered airships

:xXx:

"What the hell is going on down there? Communication with Robo-Ky II series is no longer functioning?"

A scientist said in confusion.

"Impossible...Did they all get wiped out?"

Another one chimed, in a panic. The captain scowled.

"Damn it all...just keep up communication for now. If Leopaldon rises, we will have no choice but to intercept them. Be prepared and on Stand-By."

He ordered.

:xXx:

Sky, The Megaton, Ultimate Heavy Class Mecha Transporting Zeppian Airship

:xXx:

"I hope your plan works, Ms. Millia."

Bridget said Millia nodded.

"Hopefully."

She said softly in reply.

"We should wait up here and see if Leopaldon rises or not. If we are all lucky, it won't.."

Potemkin stated. Everyone nodded in agreement to this, except Ky.

"I do hope so, but what about the Bureau's airships? I'm surprised they haven't attacked us yet."

Ky stated. Potemkin chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, Sir Kiske. This simply means our stealth mode is too advanced for any of their detection instruments to be able to find. We have the advantage, and if we want to stay alive, we should do our utmost to keep that advantage."

Potemkin told him. It was after he spoke those words, that a violent yell sounded from the depths of the earth all the way up to the sky.

"EEERRRRRAAAGH!"

Leopaldon's roar had traveled far, and everyone was left with an uneasy feeling.

"What the hell was that all about all of a sudden?"

Johnny said as he held the rail of the ship, looking overboard.

"...it's in great pain...maybe even nearing death or dying."

Dizzy, who had stayed on the airship while the others went into the cave, had stepped forward. She relayed the feelings she could feel emanating from Leopaldon's presence down on the earth.

"Fading...it's fading..."

A.B.A trailed behind Dizzy, speaking cryptically.

"What's fading...? What the heck are you two jabbering about?"

Jam asked.

"They are talking about Leopaldon of course. That sound was almost like a death cry I would assume, but as Potemkin said, we should be wary and on our guard."

Faust explained as he came drifting down to the deck with his trusty umbrella.

"Dr. Faust, I..."

Dizzy began speaking, wanting to apologize for the night before, but Faust held up a hand to stop her from talking.

"Think nothing of it, Dizzy. Just be ready. Leopaldon is as resilient as the rumors claim, so it may still be alive. We all must do what we can, when we can."

:ToBeContinued:

Note: I wish I could have gotten the chapters up faster, but there are a lot of things in the way. Hopefully the update was okay.


	14. Death Simpers At An Exit

Chapter 14: Death Simpers At An Exit

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it. It really is too bad, but life is always like that for some weird and unexplainable reason.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought

:xXx:

Sky, Unregistered Airships

:xXx:

"What the hell! The sensors indicate that the volcano that has remained dormant for so long down there is beginning to erupt."

One of the technicians informed the captain. He gritted his teeth together in frustration.

"Damn it...if it's not one thing, it's always another these days...and it's really starting to piss me off."

He muttered to himself angrily. Leopaldon could likely get away with all these distractions.

:xXx:

Sky, The Megaton, Ultimate Heavy Class Mecha Transporting Zeppian Airship

:xXx:

"You can feel the heat rising all the way up here..."

May mumbled as she looked over the side to see the large ashen cloud of smoke billow out of the small hole at the top of the volcano. From a first glance, no one could probably ever tell it was a volcano at all, but with all the smoke coming out now, it was clearly identifiable.

"You ever seen a volcano explode for real before, May?"

Johnny asked as he stood besides her, looking down at it as well. May shook her head.

"Nope. That's why I'm kind of excited. Though, at the same time I feel kind of sad...I've seen some footage of the damage wrought from eruptions once when we landed...well, I'm not sure where it was since we've been all over the world, but still...it's pretty sickening. I guess it's a good thing this area is isolated."

May said. Johnny nodded.

"Yeah...but what if that thing is still alive down there? We may have to go to the surface. That thought alone scares me..."

He said, a small nearly untraceable hint of nervousness in his voice. May looked toward him.

"You? Scared? That doesn't sound like the Johnny I know."

May said worriedly to him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...I'm more worried about what might happen to you and Dizzy. You are both the most competent enough fighters of my crew that can tangle with Leopaldon. But with all the lava that's about to go down from that volcano will be a major hindrance on movement if Leopaldon is still alive. So I'm hoping otherwise. It's a captain's duty to provide protection to his crew as much as he can. Plus, more importantly that anything, it's the ideal of my dad's that has carried on to me that makes me want to help and protect everyone."

Johnny admitted, the grip on his cane tightening. May put a hand over his.

"I know how you feel, Johnny, but you should also know that you'll be crushed under the burden of trying to take care of the whole world on your shoulders. We all have to play our parts of protecting those dear to us if Leopaldon surfaces. You don't have to be alone in this."

May said to him, looking at him with very serious eyes. Had it been any other time, he'd probably be laughing his ass off since she was hardly ever truly so serious before, since it wasn't really in her nature. But he found reassurance in her words instead. He smiled.

"Thanks, May. That means a lot. Your growing up more and more, it seems."

He said to her.

"Hey! Are you treating me like a kid, again?"

She pouted. He kept smiling.

"I'm serious, May..."

He wanted to say more, but the volcano started to rumble, making them forget the conversation and watch. Actually, many of the others also came to watch in fascination as the crimson liquid exploded forth into the air before tumbling down in a wave.

"If the heat of the lava wasn't so devastating to the environment, it could almost be called beautiful."

Ky said as he kept watching it flow down.

"Often times, beautiful things out there in nature are still deadly to those who are untrained in knowing how to avoid the hazard. Like fire for example, though it's glow is both warming and comforting for the wary, it can go out of control and spread, burning all who touch it."

Testament stated. It was basically a warning to everyone to be on their guard and expect the unexpected. It was only nearly an hour or so when the lava stopped spewing from the volcano, and simply kept flowing down like a river of red and orange to the base of the mountain, searing the small forest that lie beneath it. Everyone waited tensely.

"Hmmm...it hasn't surfaced yet...since it's been about an hour and fifteen minutes combined since the caves were filled and the volcano erupted, I'm not sure how long it can remain down there. Do we continue to wait or assume Leopaldon's been killed?"

Millia asked after observing the lava flow. If it was totally up to her, she would continue to watch until the lava hardened to form a rock surface, but with all tension filling up on the ship, there needed to be an alternative before people started going too crazy under so much pressure of waiting.

"I don't know...What do you think, Mr. Potemkin? Should we go?"

Bridget asked. The massive former slave folded his arms together and lowered his head in thought.

"We'll wait fifteen more minutes, combined that should bring us to about an hour and thirty minutes. If nothing happens, we'll assume Leopaldon is dead. Even if it wanted to escape further underground, it would open up a path for the lava to keep following it, so the most likely way it will try and surface is by reaching the surface. If it's still alive, which I'm finding hard to believe."

Potemkin said.

"Guess we'll see in fifteen minutes time, then."

Johnny muttered. Potemkin nodded.

"Indeed."

He agreed. Even after fifteen minutes, nothing was occurring and the lava was still flowing, though slower now as it was beginning to cool, though it would still take a long time before it completely solidified.

"Nothing has happened. The let's go back."

Potemkin said. Everyone let out a big sigh of relief and headed back inside. Dizzy followed behind everyone, but suddenly stopped. Testament, who was right in front of her, turned to face her.

"Dizzy?"

He asked calmly. Dizzy turned away, looking to the sky.

"Do you sense that...?"

She asked softly. Testament strained his own senses, but felt nothing for a small while. But soon he did felt a weak presence.

"It's still alive..."

He said, his face showing slight shock, but he otherwise remained calm. Everyone rushed back to see past the clouds and back onto the ground, except for A.B.A, who had to drag Paracelus along. From the high up vantage point is was a bit tough to make out, but everyone saw the mass of black that floated up to the surface of the lava, which then came close to the bank of land the lava made into the earth. Leopaldon dragged itself slowly out and crawled along the ground for a bit before falling on it's stomach, charred completely black which rendered most of it's features unseeable. Only the outline of the body truly identified it as the massive formally white beast it once was.

"There it is! We should get it while it's weak."

Jam said excitedly.

"Normally I would agree, but going down there now only makes us unnecessarily at risk to cannon fire from the Bureau's airships. They should be able to scan out Leopaldon and try and head towards it. When they descend below to try and obtain it, I'll have The Megaton destroy them."

Potemkin said.

"I don't think it's right to just kill them, though, Mr. Potemkin. While they are our enemies, they are all just following orders. It should be the main powers behind the organization that should be dealt with."

Dizzy told him. Potemkin sighed.

"Now is not the time to let sentimental feelings control you, Dizzy. If they knew you were still in existence, they wouldn't hesitate to try and capture you for their own dark designs. I know you like to only see the goodness in people, but everyone has the capacity for evil and that will never change, and everyone must see it and acknowledge it or they will be taken advantage of all their lives. You've seen it quite often because of what you are. That's just the way of the world. Either us or them."

Potemkin explained. Dizzy was all too aware of what he was saying because she experienced a life time's worth of the human's wrong doings, both to themselves and anything not human either. It was amazing how should go still remain so optimistic despite all she had been through. Testament rested a hand on her shoulder.

"His points are all valid, Dizzy. Weakness of heart that will result in likely death is something we can't afford to have...however, I believe we should leave those airship's crew alive and the airships themselves flyable if nothing else."

Testament said, turning to Potemkin.

"What do you mean...no wait, I think I understand your logic. If this were in the Crusades, nearly all of the airships would have a tracking device to identify when an Airship is still in flight and able to fight. It had to be known immediately when an airship was destroyed so another one could be sent. So..."

Ky explained, leaving his words open so Potemkin could realize and fill in the blanks.

"...even if they are unregistered airships, they most likely have a tracking device aboard the airship. If we can destroy the weapon systems, communication systems, and whatever contraptions they want to use to haul Leopaldon in, they won't have a choice but to retreat. High Command will think they've retrieved Leopaldon and are heading back, when in reality, they are heading back because they have no choice and but to do so and couldn't tell them. It will hopefully buy us the time we need to do away with Leopaldon before anything else can stop us."

Potemkin explained, his eyes showing with realization. Ky nodded.

"Yes. That would be the safest and most strategic method to approach the situation."

Ky agreed.

"Most of what you guys were saying was a little over the top for me, but if that's what you all want to do, be my guests."

Jam said. Johnny sighed.

"Damn...so again with the waiting..."

He muttered out. Millia shook her head.

"I doubt that. They are nearly there already."

Millia said, pointing towards the small fleet of Bureau airships.

"Damn, then we must act quickly..."

He turned, ready to starting giving an order, when a large blue beam flashed across the sky, nearly hitting The Megaton.

"It's still able to fight? This thing is crazy..."

Bridget said in awe. Leopaldon shot at the airships coming towards it, damaging then severely with little effort.

"Damn...so much for the carefully well thought plan..."

Ky said, as Leopaldon blasted two out of three of the airships out of the sky. The last one managed to escape, while the first two exploded when they made contact with the ground, landing a few feet away from Leopaldon.

"Enough! We have no choice but to try and take down Leopaldon here and now. Let's quickly get down there!"

Potemkin said hastily.

"Now that's more like it!"

Jam said with a grin.

"Stay here with A.B.A and the doctor, Dizzy. It should be weakened significantly. There's no need to participate."

Testament stated, quickly turning away before Dizzy could say anything further. Fuast put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't the three of us watch the battle from afar then? What Testament doesn't know, won't hurt him. Besides, if things go wrong, we can still have immediate access to attack Leopaldon as well."

Faust offered. Dizzy sighed.

"But then I'll feel guilty...but I guess I'd rather feel slightly guilty for going down there anyway then feel completely worried about his safety. Leopaldon is dangerous, and Testament will need a lot of help."

Dizzy finally agreed.

"Okay then! Come along, A.B.A."

Faust said as he pulled his umbrella out of his hand bag.

:xXx:

Ground level

:xXx:

Leopaldon lay still when it was reached.

"Maybe it exhausted itself trying to fend off the airships?"

Jam offered.

"...pain..."

Leopaldon began to move slowly.

"...suffering..."

Leopaldon slowly stood up, unsteadily.

"...anger..."

Leopaldon had lost most of it's senses as it had been boiling in the lava. It's voice was sharp and it's breathing was labored. Without warning, it began to move quickly towards Potemkin, who was at the head of the group. It struck out with a burnt claw wildly, and Potemkin brought up his arm to halt the attack.

"What the...?"

Potemkin had been startled only momentarily, before using his other arm to strike Leopaldon right in the jaw with his fist. The beast went staggering back, but quickly headed in his direction again. Potemkin struck it again, but this time, the massive creature shrugged off the attack before smashing Potemkin in the chest with an elbow, sending the slave on his back along the cold ground.

"It's attacking so carelessly...that must have been a lucky shot. Leopaldon must not be able to feel anything or see anything. It's nerve endings have completely burnt off in the extensive heat."

Potemkin said as he stood up. Now that he saw it, Leopaldon was flailing it's arms around and simply walking around blindly. It could not even tell it was on snow, or that it could be used to regenerate itself with. Potemkin grasped the beast around the body, pinning it's arms and making sure it couldn't escape. He was the only one capable of this after all.

'Then that makes things easy. But I still wonder how it was able to shoot those airships so precisely."

Ky said.

"Must have actually been a lucky shot again. From our vantage point, the attacks looked as if they were dead on but it was probably only shooting blindly with whatever energy it had left."

Millia said calmly, as always. Leopaldon soon stopped struggling and went limp.

"What happened? It stopped moving."

May declared. It suddenly brought it's arms outward, breaking Potemkin's hold on it, and sending the Zeppian back slightly.

"This is..."

Testament began to say, Leopaldon let out a broken growl before opening it's mouth to it's usual and yet unusual size.

"What the hell is it doing? That just looks freaky..."

Bridget said, shivering. Him, along with Jam, Millia, May, and Potemkin had yet to see this. Johnny, Testament, and Ky, however, had already seen this before. The strange armored man appeared, but his armor was charred black as well, with only flecks of his armor still their normal color. His head was lowered as he sat against the upper part of Leopaldon's mouth, remaining oddly silent as no bongo drum appeared with him. Testament jumped up to Leopaldon's mouth.

"Now it ends."

With those words spoken, Testament slashed downward, intent on splitting the man in half. To everyone's surprise after the initial shock of seeing Leopaldon regurgitate the armored man out, the said figure brought up a hand to grasp the blade of Testament's scythe before it could impale his head. The armored man looked up, it's eyes beginning glowing crimson, showing his obvious hate.

"Yes...now it does end...for you all. Even should this body of ours be destroyed...you only prolong the inevitable...the three of us...cannot die."

The armored man said cryptically. He tossed Testament off of Leopaldon's mouth and to the ground, and the Gear landed on his feet, scythe at the ready. Everyone else also readied themselves for combat. Unbeknownst to them however, the large brown dog with the black face mask watched calmly from the far distance.

:ToBeContinued:

Note: Finally, these two boring chapters are done with! Although it will be a while since the next update, it will finally have the most action going on for a while since this fic was written, which does make me quite happy over all. I'm also glad you were able to find the said website I mentioned earlier in chapter ten, reviewer Migo.


	15. Hurry Somebody Up

Chapter 15: Hurry Somebody Up

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it. It really is too bad, but life is always like that for some weird and unexplainable reason.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought

:xXx:

Far Southern Border of China

:xXx:

Leopaldon let out a fierce battle cry before going on the offensive. It was like a cornered animal now, wild and unpredictable. Without the climate being cold enough, Leopaldon would be like a sitting duck if it tried to heal itself so it had little choice but to try and win. Everyone else scattered to take advantage of their numbers, except for Potemkin, who intercepted Leopaldon head on. Potemkin struck the massive beast right in the chest to send in staggering back ever so slightly, before trying to grab the armored figure inside of Leopaldon's mouth seeing as Testament tried to attack the man as well, so he believed it to be a weakness. However, the massive beast clamped it's maw around Potemkin's forearm before he could reach. The colossal creature then spun around lifting Potemkin with it before releasing it's hold to send Potemkin tumbling into the snow

"Ride The Lightning!"

Ky jumped into the air, erecting a sphere of lightning around him before ramming into Leopaldon from the left side. Leopaldon grunted, and swatted at Ky with it's claws, but Ky canceled out of his attack and kicked off the appendage.

"Stun Edge!"

Ky sent a bolt of electricity into Leopaldon's mouth. The armored figure grunted as he was flung back, hitting the top of Leopaldon's mouth. The beast similarly staggered back as it was engulfed in the shock.

"So that person within really is a weakness..."

Ky murmured, but Leopaldon recovered quicker than expected, smacking Ky across the face with it's paw to level him into the snow.

"Stupid freak of nature just couldn't stay down after boiling in all that lava."

Jam said as she rushed toward Leopaldon with tremendous speed. The beast brought it's claw down in order to intercept her, but she slid under the attack quickly with a burst of Ki energy. Leopaldon struck with it's other claw, but Jam faded out of existence.

"Senri Shinshou!"

Jam was now behind Leopaldon, slamming into it's back with a blast of Ki emanating from her fist. Leopaldon grunted slightly in annoyance, but didn't even turn to strike back with a frontal assault towards her, simply using it's tail to trip Jam's legs out from under her before using it again to send her flying away. Testament now came once again to it's mouth. The armored man seethed.

"Such an annoyance you are, pale one."

He said. Leopaldon's mouth shut quite suddenly, seeming intent to bite down on the black garbed Gear.

"Zeinest!"

Testament swung his arm out quickly. Before Leopaldon's jaws could clamp shut, the top part of the mouth was suspended by a blood web Testament created.

"Now, Succubus!"

Testament ordered, his raven transforming into the ethereal girl. Both swung out in wide horizontal arcs of their scythes to each side of the armored man's head. Before they connected, the armored man brought up his arms to guard their double attack.

"Insolent pests..."

The armored man swung out his arms, erecting a small barrier to push the two away. Testament smirked, however, as he descended towards the ground. Before the armored man could react. Potemkin's giant hand came swiftly to grasp his head.

"Got you. Heat Knuckle!"

Potemkin's metal glove shot out small explosive rounds that were tolerable for his hand as they made the armored man burst in flames.

"Heat Extend!"

The armored glove opened up as a target locked on to the armored man, before one larger and more powerful bullet was shot out. Potemkin had released his hold at that moment, and Leopaldon stepped back in a daze. Millia attacked in succession after Potemkin's attack, scaling the ex-slave's back to jump over him and target Leopaldon.

"Winger Descend!"

She used the second attack of her Winger technique to pound Leopaldon in the stomach. The beast growled, swinging out with an uppercut swipe, but Millia proved too nimble and evaded. Johnny then used this opportunity while Leopaldon was in mid swing. He hopped up on the beast's appendage, allowing himself to be knocked up.

"How about this one? Unchou No Iai!"

Johnny drew his sword so quickly, both his arm and blade were complete blurs. He landed softly, a grin on his face as he looked up to the armored man in Leopaldon's mouth. Johnny sheathed his sword with the same speed as he drew it, however, the blade was not sheathed completely as Johnny's hand went to the tip of his hat. The armored man looked around with some uncertainty before chuckling.

"What was that all for? You missed!"

The armored man said. Johnny's grin grew wider.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? But the fact of the matter is, you were hit. Call this moment between us a delayed reaction."

Johnny told him.

"Delayed reaction?"

The armored man questioned.

"Yep. I say you'll probably feel the pain right about...oh, I don't know...NOW!"

With that, Johnny tipped his hat downward over his face, and the blade fully lowered into his sheath. The armored man grunted in pain as Leopaldon completely toppled over with a roar, falling on it's stomach and remaining motionless. The cut of Johnny's blade had been so clean and swift, the armored man didn't even realized what happened until only a little while after.

"Wow, Johnny! You really did it!"

May said excitedly. Everyone else looked in mild surprise, Johnny himself included.

"Really...?"

He said silently in astoundment. He then grew serious again.

"No, it's stalling."

Johnny declared and tried to evade a swift punch from the rising Leopaldon, but only half succeed as Leopaldon's fist connected with his side when it was originally intended for his chest. Still, there was enough power to send Johnny on his back.

"Amusing...truly amusing...that attack was quite nice. Your lucky our drum was lost in the inferno or I'd have shown you an attack worthy to match the one you presented to me, shirtless one."

The armored man said, his voice gloating in it's tone.

"How dare you hurt my Johnny! You'll pay for that!"

May said, her tone laced with fury. The armored man laughed.

"You should watch your tongue, little girl. Instead of wasting our time talking, why don't you battle instead?"

He told her, making May fume.

"Bastard...that's it, you've really ticked my off now. Super Screaming Ultimate Spinning Whirlwind!"

She spun on the balls of her feet, balancing out her weight with the anchor to twirl forward multiple times, slamming her anchor into Leopaldon's stomach.

"Deluxe Tile Bomber!"

May halted her spin, summoning a killer whale to head butt Leopaldon in the chest. The beast stumbled back from the force behind the attack, but otherwise remained unharmed. The armored man shook his head in disappointment.

"Was that all? We barely felt that."

He said to her, before having Leopaldon push her aside as if she were not a threat in the least.

"Hey, Stop treating me like a child, you overgrown pile of..."

Before May could say anymore, Leopaldon clamped it's hand around her neck, cutting off her air supply.

"Crap! Hey, let her go!"

Bridget threw his yo-yos at Leopaldon's arm, letting the strings wrap around the appendage as he pulled, trying cut into Leopaldon's flesh. As always, Leopaldon's tough hide was near impenetrable against such approaches.

"You want us to let her go? Fine, have it your way."

With that, Leopaldon reeled it's arm back, dragging Bridget along until he was airborne. Once this was accomplished, Leopaldon threw May at Bridget with great force, sending the two children colliding into one another. The beast kept spinning, building momentum as Bridget held onto both May and his string for dear life. This in turn prevented Leopaldon from being approached by the others out of fear of accidently striking the two youngest fighters. Leopaldon finally brought it's other arm up towards the other where Bridget's strings were still attached. It used it's sharp claws to cut through the metal strings with ease, sending both May and Bridget blasting off through the air. Luckily, Potemkin was able to catch them before they could eat dirt and snow. The fighting continued.

"Damn it all. It's so annoying that he's so damn cocky, and what's worse, he has a right to be after being able to survive through all this constant damage and battle."

Jam stated. Everyone was forced to agree. Leopaldon had just about exceeded all of the limits pitted against it. Even as the battle raged on, it seemed obvious that Leopaldon might emerge victorious once more in staying alive, as the opposition was beginning to falter. Potemkin's brute strength allowed him to battle with the beast the most directly, but Leopaldon was still bigger and stronger. Jam, Millia, Johnny, Ky and Testament attacked close range alongside Potemkin since their techniques were the most effective in close quarter combat, and although it was showing some results, Leopaldon could easily knock them aside with the power of it's vicious claw attacks. This left Bridget and May with attacking the most indirectly and farthest away, Bridget being the slightly better of the two with his yo-yo and Roger though May with her magical sea animals still held up well. Regardless, Leopaldon would eventually break free from the close range combatants to intercept and take on the two children. Many were eventually left with numerous cuts and bruises amongst other injuries, severe destruction to their clothing, and very dim hope for the future. Leopaldon of course was having a field day with their predicament.

"Yes...cower before us. Is it not obvious enough that you can't succeed? I'll destroy this world all of the meaningless lives on it unless you choose to surrender to us here and now."

The armored man claimed. Testament glared, stepping boldly forward.

"I agree with you that many of the humans lives are pointless and devoid of meaning...but there is someone very important to me who believes otherwise. I don't care what happens to me, but I won't let you succeed in your damned goal! For her sake, I will slay you where you stand, Leopaldon!"

Testament snarled out, gripping his scythe even harder then before. The armored man simply laughed.

"Such an empty promise. Your airships and missiles and other contraptions are useless with you all so close to our vicinity, and We can simply blast them out of the sky now if you decide to run. Face it. Your out of options to be giving threats of any value. Now just die."

He said confidently. Testament's eyes narrowed.

"You first!"

He called back to the massive creature before sinking into the ground, enveloped within a red liquid.

"Warrant!"

Testament rose up from underneath Leopaldon, tripping the giant monstrosity off it's feet and on it's stomach yet again before reappearing in front.

"Master Of Puppets!"

Testament's scythe was transformed into a large red key, though nothing in comparison to the size and weight of Paracelus. Testament thrust out with it, striking the armored man in the chest, in turn making him furious at the Gear's persistence. Leopaldon got up quickly, before trying to ram Testament down.

"Hitomi!"

Leopaldon rushed at the Gear, but a large tree demon sprouted out of the ground to impede it's progress. It slashed the annoying creature out of it's path, but Testament was also gone.

"Phantom Soul!"

Leopaldon turned to intercept the floating skulls encased in a flaming aura that were coming towards it.

"Coward, stop this hiding around so I can end this quickly!"

The armored man glowered in annoyance.

"I'm sick of you and your stupid pet..."

Testament materialized in Leopaldon's mouth, gripping at the armored man's arms.

"This trick again, pale one? Tsk tsk...when will you ever learn?"

The armored man said arrogantly as he gripped onto the sides of Leopaldon's mouth to keep from being pulled out by Testament. Leopaldon's jaws clamped shut, but Testament's red scythe was positioned on the right side to keep Leopaldon from succeeding. His succubus placed her black scythe on Leopaldon's left side of the mouth so Testament's scythe wouldn't be the only support.

"You wouldn't dare...!"

The armored man grunted out, seeing that Testament plan to forcefully pull him free from Leopaldon. The Gear smiled maliciously down at him.

"Just watch me."

Testament edged on, but the armored man held on well. He chuckled at Testament's attempt.

"You won't succeed. You've been weakened too much in this confrontation to change it's outcome in the slightest."

The armored man said confidently. The same had gone for everyone, and he truly believed there was no way he could lose.

"Your right that he won't succeed...alone anyway."

Ky said, hopping up onto Leopaldon's mouth. He grabbed Testament and started to pull him back to assist in removing the armored man from his creature made throne.

"What Sir Kiske says is true...by pulling together in the past, we humans were able halt and overcome the Gear menace during the Crusades. This moment in time will work much the same way. I refuse to give up until you've been pulled free and grinded into the dirt, fiend."

Potemkin said, going towards Leopaldon to reach into it's mouth and grasp the armored man by the waist with one hand and pulled as well. His other arm was used in an attempt to defend himself from the beast's attacks itself as it tried to push him away.

"All other strategies have been in vain...let's hope this one works for once."

Millia said, ever so calmly as usual. Her hair extended outward to grip around the armored man's body as it too began to heave with the other three.

"Okay Roger, we need to help them out. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we get to go home and take a nice hot bath."

Bridget also joined in, tossing in Roger, who grasped around the armored man's head, while Bridget pulled on his yo-yo wires.

"Oh well. Come on squirt, let's pull the annoying person out of there."

Jam grabbed on a part of Bridget's yo-yo string in order to help him.

"Come on Johnny, let's help them."

May tossed her large anchor aside and grabbed onto another part of Bridget's string. Johnny sighed, but complied, looking for somewhere to assist. He came up to Millia.

"Mind if I..."

He began to say as his arms were about to intertwine around her waist, but she interrupted him.

"Actually I do, pervert. Go somewhere else."

She said, though her dead pan voice didn't make it sound like much of an insult. Regardless, Johnny decided not to and went up towards Potemkin instead.

'I'd rather hold onto a woman in case things don't work out and we get mauled by Leopaldon...damn it, I have got to stop being so damn pessimistic here. I will make sure we all live to see another day!'

Johnny jumped up to Potemkin's arm that had a hold on Leopaldon, grabbing a hold of one giant bicep as his feet planted against Leopaldon's chest.

"Okay big guy, let's do this shit."

Johnny said as he assisted in the pull. Potemkin smiled behind his slave collar.

"Right."

He said in agreement and pulled harder. The armored man was starting to wobble under the great force, and no amount of generated barriers could keep anyone from holding on to him.

"DAMN YOU All!"

The armored man gritted out as his grip began to loosen. It happened in almost slow motion to everyone's eyes as the armored man was ejected from his seat. Everyone fell on their backs from the force. The armored man hit the snow a few feet away, and Leopaldon began stumbling back in an almost mindless stupor.

"RAAAAGHHH!"

Leopaldon clawed at it's head, roaring at the sky before viciously falling over on it's back and kicking up snow and dirt on impact.

"No...we won't tolerate this...we will stand and fight..."

The armored man crawled pathetically toward the fallen beast, but was stomped on under Jam's heel.

"Sorry, buster, but your not going anywhere. It's time for a little payback."

She told him, bringing a fist into the palm of her hand to crack her knuckles for further emphasis.

"Normally, I would simply put you behind bars, but you've pushed my limits over the top. All those officers who you killed trying to get past here...you can't be forgiven so easily. Prepare yourself!"

Ky stated as he gripped Thunder Seal ever so tightly. The armored man began to laugh brokenly, glaring down to the ground.

"...none of you have what it takes to be worthy of our submission and loyalty...of being called our master...where is he...? That human who's strange blade conjured up bellowing storms of crimson flames...we want to fight him, to see the true depths of power he so carefully hidden from our sight..."

The armored man spoke in an odd tone of almost...admiration?

"Hah! You want to see some crimson flaming storms do you? Then here's the first ticket to hell given to you by none other than the legendary chef of the world, Jam Kuradoberi! Geki Houosyo!"

Jam kicked the armored man up so he stood on his feet. Then she dashed past him in a blur of red, going behind him, then in front of him again repeatedly as she struck him. The armored man flailed about weakly before Jam stopped in front of him, her palm striking his chest and lifting him upward in a spiral of flames that dispersed to form a phoenix shape around his prone body.

"My turn. Winger Ascend!"

Millia intercepted the armored man in the air as she rose upward on her winged hair, engulfed in a faint violet aura.

"Winger Descend!"

Millia performed her earlier downward attack, sending the armored man spiraling toward Ky.

"Vapor Thrust Beta!"

Ky jumped into the air as electricity surrounded his blade, catching the armored man in the air with an uppercut. Ky twisted through the air to strike him with his foot to make him ascend higher, before twisting again to slam him downward. Ky struck him again before he could hit the ground, however, to keep him airborne.

"Now I'll see if this attack truly has good results. Sacred Edge!"

Ky used his newest version of his Sacred Edge that he tried against Sol back on Zepp. This one was slightly faster now to cut down on the ability to evade as lightning struck down from the sky. The armored man was carried over to Johnny.

"Payback's a bitch, friend. Now you'll see why. Johnny Special!"

Johnny drew out his blade, cutting in a "J" shaped formation with his weapon as the armored man stayed suspended in the air. Johnny spun his weaponed expertly in his hand before sheathing it again. Flames erupted all around the armored man in along the shape Johnny had cut out of him. He almost hit the ground, but was caught up in Bridget's yo-yo.

"Time for the second variant, weird guy who came out of Leopaldon's mouth. Oh, and Mr. Johnny, I'd move if I were you. Tragedy During Maintenance!"

Bridget swung his yo-yo upward, and the armored man was ignited in a massive trail of explosive fire. He rose up very high to everyone's astoundment.

"Hey, move out of the way Bridget. Unless you want to get hit by my supreme technique. Great Yamada Attack!"

May yelled as she pointed in Bridget's direction, making the boy pale considerably.

"Hey, you could have warned me earlier!"

Bridget roared out as he barely avoided getting side swiped by a giant pink whale that flew through the air. It struck the armored man and send him soaring through the air, where he was caught in Potemkin's right hand. He raised his left arm up in the air as it became engulfed in a blue flame.

"Nitro Hook!"

Potemkin quickly released his captive with his right hand before his left hand mack him higher into the air. Potemkin the thrust out his right hand as it was engulfed in a red flame.

"Heat Extend!"

He grabbed a hold of the armored man and performed an earlier attack of his own. He released the armored man, the force behind his attack propelling his enemy skyward. Potemkin crouched down, before using his massive arms to make him practically explode off the ground and up to the armored man, grabbing him in mid air.

"Heavenly Potemkin Buster!"

Potemkin kept rising up into the air, his hands engulfed in flames as he held onto the armored man by the head and legs. He finally started descending head first. Before touching ground he flipped back so his feet hit the ground with enough force to leave deep imprints on the surface of the earth. He carelessly tossed the armored man into Testament's outstretched left hand, who had been standing conveniently by the large river of lava still flowing. Testament looked up at the armored man's eyes as he stayed there, twitching in pain.

"Any last words before death claims you?"

Testament glared at disgusting little creature in his arms. The armored man's eyes glowed slightly.

"...Leopaldon..."

Was all he said before going limp. Testament's face contorted in disgust.

"Die."

He threw the body down in the river of lava, and was joined by everyone else as they saw the armored man disintegrate into nothing while being taken by the current.

"Well, that's it...I am officially very tired and in need of sleep."

Johnny said as he slumped to the cold ground, breathing heavily. Everyone felt weaker as their adrenaline thinned out from ending of the fierce battle.

'That guy was just a serious pushover. Without Leopaldon, he couldn't do squat."

May said as she slid down against Johnny.

"Amen to that sister."

Bridget said as he hit the snow with his back.

"What do we do with Leopaldon's body, though? Push it in the lava?"

Jam asked.

"Yes. I'll handle it, and then we'll return to Zepp on The Megaton."

Potemkin told everyone.

"That sounds good. I haven't had a chance to get a good night's sleep myself."

Ky muttered out.

"Yes. Let's hurry and...that's impossible."

Potemkin seemed stunned.

"Grrr..."

That sound brought everyone on edge.

"...uh, Mr. Potemkin, please tell us that was your stomach."

Bridget said nervously.

"No. Look for yourselves."

Potemkin blurted out as he took a step back.

"No fucking way! It's standing up."

Johnny said in disbelief. Leopaldon stood on all fours, baring it's charred black teeth at it's enemies.

"Then...perhaps Leopaldon was always a separate individual from that armored man."

Testament said lowly, more to himself than anyone else.

"If it was being controlled by that metal freak, why does it look so damn angry at us for setting it free?"

Bridget wondered.

"Unless it didn't want to be freed. Regardless...I don't think we can prevail any further. We've wasted too much strength taking on their combined might."

Ky said in a tired tone. Potemkin took a protective stance in front of everyone.

"I don't know if I'll be able to hold it back for very long now, but I'll do what I can to stall it. Get to the airship and head back to Zepp. You will all need to inform our President of what has transpired and what can be done to further prevent anymore destruction."

Potemkin said grimly as the beast began to move slowly in their direction.

"Wait, but only you can fly it. We'll just be sitting ducks regardless."

Johnny said. Potemkin shook his head.

"I told you only the partial truth. There is an override code that allows normal people to pilot it. I've given it to Sir Kiske already. Now go!"

Potemkin said gruffly, his muscles tightening as Leopaldon came closer. Without warning, the massive beast lept into the air, and was already nearly upon Potemkin.

'President Gabriel...I'm sorry that I couldn't be of anymore use, but my body is at it's limit.'

Potemkin thought to himself. Before Leopaldon could connect with Potemkin, it was blocked off by none other than small A.B.A. She held Paracelus horizontally as she used him to push against Leopaldon's massive paws, and to everyone's shock, actually halted the beast in it's tracks as it kept pushing against her once it's hind legs met the earth again.

"Cold..."

A.B.A muttered out as her teeth chattered. Her feet were being buried in the snow by Leopaldon's weight. She was bleeding slightly from intense pressure of holding Leopaldon off, but she was faring decently.

"Everyone!"

The others turned to see Dizzy hovering towards them as she was dressed for combat, Faust not too far behind her as he ran on all fours, his scalpel placed in his mouth.

"Dizzy..."

Testament said, his voice a mixture of relief to see her, and of anger that she came down here in the first place.

"Please Testament. Let Dr. Faust treat everyone's wounds while me and A.B.A hold Leopaldon off."

Dizzy said determinedly. Testament wanted to protest as his protective nature towards her started to kick in.

"Don't worry so much, Testament. She'll be fine. Let me cure you all so you can be the back-up."

Faust said. Dizzy turned to face Leopaldon, as A.B.A kept being pushed back slowly.

"I will fight to protect my friends."

Dizzy said with determination

:xXx:

Transylvania, Ruins of a Castle

:xXx:

"Hmmm...these turn of events were unexpected, but quite interesting none the less. I wonder if Dizzy can manage with the help of that other strange child..."

Slayer murmured as he sat in a tall chair by a fireplace. Sharon stood beside him, a small platter in her hands with a glass of dark red wine on it. She placed the drink on the small table by Slayer's chair.

"Leopaldon's still hasn't made his true colors known, Sharon..."

Slayer said thoughtfully, grabbing the glass before standing up to look out the large window of his castle.

"I suppose only time will tell..."

:ToBeContinued:

Note: Very sorry for the slow update. The battle will continue on in the next chapter but this time it's Dizzy and A.B.A versus Leopaldon, without the armored man, so stay tuned.


	16. The Cat Attached To The Rust

Chapter 16: The Cat Attached To The Rust

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it. It really is too bad, but life is always like that for some weird and unexplainable reason.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought/Telepathy

:xXx:

Far Southern Border of China

:xXx:

A.B.A could hold Leopaldon back no longer and finally jumped out of the way to prevent from getting crushed under Leopaldon's upper body. The massive beast jabbed at her retreating form with it's claws.

"Hunger Strike!"

Leopaldon was interrupted as small ice fly trap like monsters created by Dizzy chomped on different parts of Leopaldon's charred flesh. Being made of ice made them susceptible to cracking easily, and it only took a few well timed hits to break the fast maneuvering flying creatures. Leopaldon turned it's attention back to A.B.A, who jumped high in the air before smashing Leopaldon over the head with Paracelus in a mighty overhead chop. Leopaldon grunted in annoyance before striking fiercely with a claw thrust which scraped against Paracelus's surface as he was used to defend A.B.A. She tried to go for a counter attack but Leopaldon proved too quick on the offensive and follow up it's previous attack with another swipe that struck her in the side, making her bleed faster as she landed in the snow.

"Michael Sword!"

Dizzy came towards Leopaldon's side while it had been distracted by A.B.A, who got up quickly. Her arm formed into a large disfigured black blade courtesy of Necro, before Dizzy used the altered appendage to slash against Leopaldon's torso. The beast retaliated without even looking back at her to keep it's attention on A.B.A, and what looked like pure reflex, it's other arm shot out to intercept Dizzy, but she narrowly escaped getting struck. While Leopaldon's arm remained out, Dizzy brought her sword arm up before slamming down against Leopaldon's shoulder with enough force to send him hitting the ground on one side. A.B.A spun in a full circle before hurling Paracelus head first into the side of Leopaldon's head with a sickening crunch that Made Leopaldon fall on it's side, causing Dizzy to have to sway back and avoid the beast from rolling into her.

"Fight him from far away while I fight him up close, Dizzy..."

A.B.A informed as she dashed in towards Leopaldon with Paracelus's blade. The beast got up abnormally fast, almost succeeding in bringing it's tail over to whip the axe handling girl.

"Are you sure, A.B.A?"

Dizzy asked in a worried tone. A.B.A simply nodded as she tried attacking Leopaldon again, but it evaded to the side before trying to ram into her with it's head. Dizzy decided to comply as she took to the air.

"Skull Crusher!"

Dizzy let a barrage of lightning charged arrows blast out of her hands and towards Leopaldon. Once struck, the beast turned it's attention back to Dizzy, only to be smashed in the head by Paracelus again. Growling, Leopaldon jumped high in the air over A.B.A's next attack, landing behind her to deliver a powerful hind kick to her back. It was about to advance on her fallen form but Dizzy interfered. Necro appeared, soundly striking Leopalon's chin. The beast tried batting the half-Gear away with it's arm, but Dizzy's tail transformed into a worm that bit down on it's paw before it could hit her. It tried to attack the tail with it's other arm, but Dizzy's arm formed into a crab like pincer to halt it. Undine appeared, striking Leopaldon's nose with a blade that jutted from her palm. Leopaldon retreated slightly now, wary of Dizzy's strange morphing limbs and other body parts. It jumped back further, as if giving itself time to contemplate it's next move as A.B.A got up slowly. Finally, Leopaldon ran at the two at tremendous speed, it's footfalls nearly making the ground shake. It jumped up slightly in the air, before curling itself into a ball. It sped down the small slope it had been on, and Dizzy took a hold of A.B.A since she couldn't move very fast with Paracelus. Dizzy jumped high in the air before being able to be flattened under Leopaldon's rolling attack. The beast expected a tactic like this and immediately uncurled so it's feet touched the ground, and then spun around to leap at the two ascended woman, spiking them out of the air with an overhead paw. Leopaldon almost seemed to make a laughing sound at Dizzy and A.B.A's expense. It became serious again and kept using it's technique very often, since it was near unstoppable, and whenever the two tried to evade, it would counter attack by canceling out of it's roll to intercept them. Dizzy could tolerate most of the damage that followed many of Leopaldon's furious attacks but A.B.A bled to easily that her defense was minimal at best and even with the help of Paracelus, the shock that followed Leopaldon's powerful strikes more than made up for the lack actually hitting A.B.A directly. So here the two were, breathes ragged from evading Leopaldon's attacks while their own attacks seemed to prove highly ineffective in the long run. A.B.A was bleeding a lot, to Dizzy's concern, where the half-Gear's regenerative power could cut down on the damage she took from each blow. A.B.A seemed frustrated with Leopaldon simple but effective attacks.

"A.B.A, go back to Dr. Faust. Your bleeding badly right now, so I don't want to risk your life in this fight."

Dizzy told her. A.B.A shook her head.

"I can still fight..."

A.B.A said slowly as she stood in front of Dizzy, as if wanting to prove she still could.

"Please A.B.A... I don't want you to strain yourself."

Dizzy pleaded softly, putting a hand on the red haired girl's shoulder. Leopaldon looked about ready to attack again.

"Watch me..."

The red haired girl said, grabbing a small transparent bag of red liquid marked with the words "Super Body Fluid" on the label. Dizzy had remembered that Faust procured one from his hand bag and gave it to A.B.A. Dizzy wasn't quite sure what it was, though she assumed it to be blood, but for what purpose it had to A.B.A was unknown to her.

"Flash!"

A.B.A tossed the bag towards the ground, while Paracelus inhaled the blood in his mouth before the bag even hit the ground. He looked oddly excited before his entire form went black, outlined in a red aura. When the aura finally retreated, Paracelus was still normal save for his head. Now his large, flat, round head had been replaced with the head of skeleton bull with large curved horns at the top of his head. A.B.A was, for a lack of better words, pulsing with raw energy. A dull red aura seemed to emanate off her body, and a strangely satisfied smirk came on her lips. She didn't seem quite so pale anymore either.

"I still need to repay you for your kindness to me and Paracelus. I'll stop this thing here and now."

A.B.A said very confidently, where before her words were shaky and unsure. She took a couple of experimental steps forward, not even waiting for a reply from Dizzy before she took off in an all out run, hefting Paracelus across her back as if the giant key-shaped axe was nothing more that a feather. Leopaldon had been surprised by this burst of speed the girl showed, since she used to move quite slowly during the beginning of their heated battle. Not sure what to expect, Leopaldon took to the air before curling up into a ball and coming down on her from above. A.B.A made no move to evade, only swinging up with the chained that held Paracelus on it at the descending creature. Leopaldon was struck in the side, and too everyone's shock, was actually deflected off it's path. It flipped through the air before uncurling and landing very hard on it's legs when it touched ground. It's right shoulder now sported a gash that dripped blood on it's formally white arm.

"She cut it...it's actually been hurt."

Testament said slowly as he watched from a distance with the rest. Dizzy was now unsure if she should help A.B.A or not. The cut on Leopaldon was relatively small but A.B.A had been able to at least do that where every other person who used a blade only succeeded in very lightly grazing Leopaldon's flesh but never having the full power to actually be able to cut into it's flesh. Faust took a breather from his treatments of the others and came towards Dizzy.

"You should help her out, Dizzy. Her transformation is like a double edge. While she now has the power to wound Leopaldon enough to draw blood from him, her own attacks will cause her to damage herself, and she will eventually weaken as the battle continues."

Faust responded to her, as if he had read her mind. Dizzy nodded.

"Alright, but it won't do me any good if I don't power up myself as well. I hope I do this right..."

She said softly before rushing off in A.B.A's direction. A.B.A struck Leopaldon again with Paracelus, opening a wound across Leopaldon's face. The beast growled furiously before thrusting out with it's paw with enough speed to catch A.B.A off guard as she was hit onto the ground. A.B.A grunted as Leopaldon raised another paw to step on her and keep her routed in place. She gasped for air as Leopaldon crushed her, raising up it's arms as it's claws extended outward slightly.

"Necro Install!"

Dizzy's form became shrouded in the aura of her black wing, and her form flashed red briefly as she felt the surge of power flow through every part of her body. She stood over A.B.A just in time for Leopaldon to bring it's arm down. Although it struck Dizzy, she didn't react or move as the claws struck her in the face. Though it didn't look like it, her skin had toughened up to the extent of the beast's as well, so the claws did not penetrate her flesh and cut her.

"Arctic Impaler!"

Undine appeared, summoning a glacial spike to erupt from the ground under Leopaldon. Though cold based attacks had little effect on it, Dizzy was not trying to fully harm it anyway, only wanting to force it off A.B.A. She got the results she wanted and Leopaldon was lifted off the ground enough for A.B.A to be freed and helped up. Leopaldon did not know what was going on and went on the defensive now. It was out powered.

"Decapitate!"

A.B.A grabbed hold of Paracelus's shaft as a red aura formed at the tip of his blade, before she slashed upward, cutting Leopaldon's chin and making the beast uplift on it's hind legs before slashing downward, cutting into the beast's chest. Leopaldon roared in agony, trying to swipe at her with it's claws, but Dizzy acted as a shield by getting in front of A.B.A.

"Flaming Spiral!"

Necro appeared, creating a large twirling disc of blue flamed scythes. The attack was altered, staying in place in front of Dizzy rather than rising up. Leopaldon grunted from the heat of the attack and backed away as best as it could after being caught in the whirlwind of pain.

"Fault!"

A.B.A rushed in to attack again, impaling Paracelus in the ground behind her as she ran up the length of his shafted body before performing a back flip, her foot engulfed in a red aura. She slashed Leopaldon's nose, causing Leopaldon to bellow out further in pain. It retreated blindly away, stricken by fear. The two woman remained relentless and continued to strike down the massive beast. It wasn't long before Leopaldon found itself trapped in between them and the current of lava. It could not take anymore heat from the fiery liquid any further, nor could it last much longer from the attacks being dealt upon it. It could almost be perceived as funny. Most of the time Leopaldon was the one who made others cower in fear, and things came back around full circle now.

'This is the finale, it seems."

Dizzy said in an almost cruel manner, as Necro was able to alter her conscious a bit during her powered up state.

"Ready?"

She asked, turning towards A.B.A. The red haired girl nodded towards her blue haired companion. A.B.A took off in a sprint and Leopaldon growled lowly, though it didn't have much power to fight back with, it held it's head up with pride.

"Annihilate Evidence!"

The end of many of A.B.A's bandages surrounded Paracelus, and a tremendous wave of energy began being transferred from her to him as she thrust him deep into the ground. Similarly, small rusted chains ejected from Paracelus and surrounded her, and an explosion of crimson energy burst free from A.B.A. The energy engulfed Leopaldon, sending the beast high up into the air. The technique expended A.B.A of most of her power, and all she had the energy to do was pull Paracelus free before falling on top of him, unconscious. Paracelus's head reverted back to normal.

"Wings Of Light!"

Dizzy's body became surrounded in white light as she began to tremble. A surging beam of energy erupted from her form and into the sky, blasting clouds out of it's path. For a while nothing happened, until the light began to fall over the airborne Leopaldon. The massive beast could only roar in pain as the light that engulfed it blinded everyone else's view. After that, Dizzy's world went black.

:xXx:

The Megaton, Ultimate Heavy Class Mecha Transporting Zeppian Airship

:xXx:

Dizzy's eyes fluttered open, but closed at the bright light that blinded her. She opened her eyes slowly this time around, allowing her eyes to adjust before sitting up, feeling very weak and sore.

"My head..."

She groaned out, her hand clutching her forehead which felt like it had a couple of thousands of bricks hurled at it.

"So...your awake. How do you feel?"

Dizzy looked about to see Testament towering over her form, his raven perched on his shoulder as usual.

"Well, I think I'm okay...just a little..."

She took a brief pause to think about what to say but her mind wasn't working all that well, so she could only say one thing.

"...dizzy."

She said lamely. Yeah. She felt just like her namesake. Testament let a small smile grace his lips.

"You should rest a bit longer. And don't worry, A.B.A is fine as well."

He said, before turning to leave as Dizzy's slid back under the covers of her small bed. She saw that she was down in the infirmary. She looked about from her vantage point and saw her bandana and ribbons placed on the small table by her bed. She looked around again, finally spotting A.B.A a few beds down from her own. She couldn't actually tell of A.B.A was there or not because her view was impeded, however, Paracelus was near by so it was more of an assumption that A.B.A was bedridden just like she was. After a few moments, Dizzy tossed the covers off herself, not feeling tired enough to remained confined in bed. She looked towards her many ribbons, but was struck with laziness to fit them up in her hair and on her tail for the time being so she decided to just leave her hair down. She noticed that she was dressed in her ordinary pirate sailor shirt and jean shorts. She walked towards the bed Paracelus was leaning against and found A.B.A resting there as she thought she would. A.B.A immediately awoke and saw Dizzy, before sitting up in her bed as well.

"I'm sorry A.B.A, did I wake you?"

Dizzy asked softly. A.B.A shook her head.

"It's okay...but I'm tired of sleeping right now...if that makes any sense..."

She muttered. Dizzy smiled.

"Why don't we go up and see what everyone else is doing?"

She offered. A.B.A complied and got up out of her bed slowly, before dragging Paracelus along as she walked side by side with Dizzy. Upon reaching the large deck, they saw that it was night time a brilliantly. May and April seemed to be the only one's up there in plain view and were playing around with Janice.

"Hello May, April. How are you two?"

Dizzy asked when she and A.B.A reached them. May looked up at her in surprise.

"Are you okay Dizzy? After that fight with Leopaldon, you were out like a light. Are you sure you should be walking?"

She questioned the half-Gear.

"I feel okay. But what about Leopaldon? What happened to it?"

She questioned.

"After your attack, Leopaldon just started falling apart. We dumped most of it's remains back in the lava, and just when we were about to leave the area Janice here comes out of no where and runs towards where we put Leopaldon out of it's misery, and what do we see? About the top half of Leopaldon started crawling out of the lava with one hand. Ky blasted it back in and then we made sure it stayed there and never resurfaced. Ky may have been the one to dealt the final blow, but if it weren't for Janice making us follow her back, Leopaldon may have had enough time to heal itself while we all ride off. So I think Janice is the real heroine."

May said, playfully pulling on Janice's arms as the cat meowed. Dizzy smiled cheerily, petting Janice under the chin.

"Wow, Janice, you saved the world from impending doom!"

Dizzy said. Soon the intercom came on and Potemkin began to talk. During this time Janice slipped out of May's grasp to go back to sleeping on the railing.

"We'll be reaching Zepp very soon."

He said.

"Well, looks like this ride is over."

April said, her tone relieved.

"Heck ya! I don't care how big this ship is, there is just nothing to do on it!"

May agreed whole heartedly.

:xXx:

Zepp, Floating Country of Blacktech

:xXx:

"So, Potemkin tells me you've all done a good job and that Leopaldon has been eliminated."

Gabriel's tell everyone.

"I have a surprise for you Johnny. Consider it a gift if you will."

Gabriel mentioned as he turned to face Johnny.

"No thanks, Gabe. I think you've spite me enough with the whole Megaton thing."

Johnny said, firmly resisting the urge to punch the President in the face. Gabriel sighed.

"I see...then I guess I'll have to keep the airship I've had rebuilt from parts of the May-Ship and the Jellyfish Sky Pirates will have to be arrested here and now for being...well, pirates of course."

Gabriel stated, having a light turned on to reveal a newly built May-Ship, minus all the graffiti and such. Johnny flailed his hands about wildly.

"Okay, okay, I give...I'll take the gift, just don't arrest me and my crew."

Johnny said. Gabriel smiled.

"I knew you'd see things my way."

The President said with a laugh.

"Manipulative bastard..."

Johnny muttered under his breath. Gabriel eyed him suspiciously.

"What was that?"

He asked the black clad captain.

"Nothing. Anyway, thanks for rebuilding her. We should find some time to catch up one of these days."

Johnny said quickly.

"Can we bring A.B.A along, Captain?"

Dizzy asked. However, A.B.A backed away.

"I don't like those airships..."

She mumbled, kneeling down and hiding behind Paracelus. Dizzy kneeled beside her.

"You don't want to get airsick, huh? Don't worry A.B.A, I'll help you overcome it, and we can search for our parents together."

Dizzy coaxed her.

"Your looking for your daddy, too?"

A.B.A asked hopefully.

"Well...either him or my mother. Though I really hope that I can meet both of them someday. That became my newest motivation for traveling with the Jellyfish pirates after wanting to see the world."

Dizzy admitted. A.B.A seemed convinced and stood up.

"...I'll go...if it's okay...? And if Paracelus gets to come along, too."

A.B.A said finally. She turned to face Johnny and await his judgement. He simply shrugged.

"Sure, why not? The more the merrier. Now let's make sure we actually get to May Beach. Then we can mark this baby up again like the way it used to be."

The entire crew cheered at that before scurrying onto the smaller, but homelier airship. Once permitted to do so, The May-Ship took to the sky again. Unknown to them, Testament snuck onboard as well.

"Well, that takes care of Johnny and his crew. Now you four have to be returned home as well, right? I'll have a light transport airship take you where you want to go."

Gabriel asked, referring to Ky, Jam, Millia, and Bridget.

"What, no reward for saving the world or anything?"

Jam asked in a huff. Millia sighed.

"Isn't saving the world and being able to go to bed knowing that those dangers have been taken care of are enough?"

She told the chef. Jam shrugged.

"Well I guess so...but weren't we all in it to gain something in return anyway? I mean, you originally wanted to take Leopaldon in to repair your apartment complex, right? Now where are you going to get the money to repair it now?"

Jam asked her. Millia eyes widened in surprise, though the rest of her face remained calm as always.

"I suppose you have a point. I'm surprised you would remember about someone else rather that yourself."

Millia said softly. It was actually suppose to be a compliment, but Jam took it the other way, as an insult.

"Hey, don't get all uppity to me about your problem. You're the one who forgot it, unlike myself."

Jam said testily. Millia shook her head, wanting to drop the subject.

"Bite me. I'm only human so I have lapses in my memory just like everyone else."

She said simply walking away a bit, signally the pointless conversation over. She could get the money, it would just take longer. She could deal with that. Bridget yawned, stretching.

"I'm tired. This whole saving the world business gets pretty hectic. I shudder to think what The Crusades were like."

Bridget said.

"Why don't we go to the transport airship? I have to get back to HQ and give my report."

Ky said, beginning to walk ahead of everyone.

:xXx:

Sky, May-Ship

:xXx:

"You should visit more often, Testament. We would all be glad to have you over."

Dizzy said. The crew was assembled behind the two, plus the addition of A.B.A and Paracelus (she refused that Paracelus be treated as an object but rather as a person). A.B.A now dressed similarly to the rest of the crew with her own pair of jean shorts and a sailor blouse. She couldn't wear a bandana on her head because the key lodged in there prevented the piece of clothing to stay on. As for Paracelus, he simply had an eye patch over one eye.

"Somehow I doubt that, but if it would make you happy, Dizzy, then I will."

Testament affirmed as he held her small hand in his larger one. Johnny stepped up closer as well.

"Don't be a stranger, Testament. When you come over the two of us can drink some beers or something."

The captain said to Testament. The Gear turned towards him.

"I don't drink alcoholic beverages...but some tea would be appreciated."

Testament said finally. Johnny nodded.

"Tea, huh? Sure, I can do that."

Johnny said. Testament came closer to him, looking him straight in the eye very seriously.

"Please take care of her during my absence. I will continue to trust you...friend."

Testament whispered to Johnny. He nodded towards Dizzy before disappearing in a mass of red liquid.

'Friend huh...I'll need to work even harder now to make sure this newly made bond is kept in tact...sheesh, your not going to make this protection thing very easy for me are you, Testament?'

Johnny thought wryly to himself.

"Something wrong Johnny?"

May asked beside him. Johnny shook his head as a genuine smile appeared on his lips. He patted May's head where the hat did not cover.

"Not at all, May. Come on everyone! Full speed ahead to May Beach!"

Everyone cheered happily now that their captain was out of what looked like a somber mood. A.B.A could not join the enthusiasm, clutching her stomach.

'I think I'm going to be sick...'

:xXx:

England, Verdant

:xXx:

"Well Roger, looks like we'll be spending Christmas with the family this year."

Bridget said as Roger sat on his shoulder. He was both happy but resentful. It had been an innocent reply given to him in a note by his brother hoping he'd be coming over since it was already a long time since Bridget left anyway. All of their relatives would be around. He didn't in any way hate or resent his brother it was more a resentment towards his parents. He loved them but he hated what they raised him to be. That he couldn't act like a boy or forever be cursed because he was a twin. Roger pat his head reassuringly as he continued to walk. Bridget turned and smiled to his teddy bear.

"Today Roger...This will be a day to go down in history. Saving the world has allowed me to gather the courage so I won't be afraid anymore...I will prove to every single one of my family members that I am and always will be a man."

Bridget stated firmly, a smile appearing on his face. He took off in a sprint somehow feeling relieved now that he got so many negative thoughts off his chest. What would start off by making this day different was that Bridget was not wearing the usual fluffy white dress he usually did at Christmas parties with his family. This time he wore a black suit with white tux. He could now dress himself properly now as a boy. Now he just had to win over the approval of his family and open their eyes to the truth, and then he had to make the rest of his village believe. Just one of the many great chinks in the road to becoming more manly...Bridget was determined to overcome them all.

:xXx:

Russia, Apartment Complex

:xXx:

Millia sat on the ledge of the roof the newly constructed apartment complex she lived in, watching people go by.

"What the hell...! It's finished!"

One of the construction workers said. Millia sighed. They were so loud even when so many floors away. She'd be lying if she said she didn't have anything to do with the rebuilding in secret. Actually, her hair did all the work. She had hired the construction team with a large amount of money that had just recently been added to her account. Though the person remained anonymous, since she traced it back to Zepp, she figured it was probably from Gabriel as thanks for helping Potemkin, since he was the only real celebrity on Zepp at all. Unfortunately, one night of the team working loudly and getting only about a fourth of the work done was all that she could stand, so she decided to do the rest, have them take their money, and leave so she could sleep in peace and quiet from now on.

'It's already the beginning of a whole new year. One that I'll be spending alone...but I'd rather be alone living free rather than living back at the guild with all the other assassins, feeling guilt ridden all the time.'

She thought to herself. She prayed for another new year of being free to live her life as an ordinary human. The road had been bumpy after escaping the guild, and killing Zato-One, and escaping Venom's wrath. The new leader didn't seem too interested in her anymore so she hoped it meant he decided to forget about her or it could mean he was planning something bigger in order to avenge his master. That's how deep his devotion was, but it blinded him to the fact that Zato wanted to be slain before Eddie could take full possession of him and she was the only one around who could do it. Not that it had done a lot of good, and the Eddie was able to control Zato's dead body even easier now that no mind existed to halt it.

'If I meet with Venom again, maybe we can talk things through and he can truly forgive me and then...I can truly be free without having to pray to whatever deity is listening...someday.'

:xXx:

China, Shen Long Shao

:xXx:

'It sucks having to be sworn to secrecy about kicking the crap out of Leopaldon. Just think of all the publicity I'd get, though...but with the damn Bureau and their little hunts going around, I'd probably get swarmed by a bunch of Robo-Kys then customers...and that would definitely be bad for business. Heck, I learned that lesson when I got the reward money from Dizzy's bounty.'

Jam thought to herself. She had made a few rounds of serving after cooking up a plethora of dishes for her customers, but was actually working more on instinct while letting her mind wander. Jam had been a waitress far longer than she had been a chef, so the task was quite easy since she learned the tricks of the trade so early.

'Hmmm...well the New Year's about to start, so maybe I should invite everyone to the restaurant for some high quality food! But what about all the addresses to be sent out? Ky, Potemkin, Millia and the little squirt shouldn't be too hard to track down...but that leaves the Jellyfish Pirates who could be anywhere. Maybe I'll tell the President in Potemkin's letter to track them down so they can come over. Yeah, That's Brilliant! I'll do it right now!'

She looked around before spotting a nearby waiter. She looked at her platter full of food before turning to him.

"Hey you, catch!"

She then tossed the giant thing at the startled waiter. He caught it and almost fumbled it before finally holding onto it firmly with both hands. He looked very pale, relieved he finally steadied the large platter.

"Take that order to table 312. All of you keep working, I'll be back in a flash."

She ran off, leaving a bunch of waiters, waitresses, and customers alike in confusion.

:xXx:

Zepp, Flying Country of Blacktech

:xXx:

"You've served me well, Potemkin. But then again, you always have. I would like to make you the Vice President and succeed me someday. That means your slave collar can truly come off if you so wish it by accepting my offer. You've sweated blood and tears for our nation, so I don't think anyone else is more qualified than you."

Gabriel said. He and Potemkin were in the President's office.

"I'm honored, President. However, I wish to continue sweating blood and tears for the nation I so cherish. I could never protect it without these bonds or this slave collar around my neck I once loathed under the former government's tyranny. Besides, even if Leopaldon was one of the greatest threats out there, he will not be the last. With change comes new obstacles, and I want to be ready to face those obstacles with all my power in the near future. So I decide to stay bound."

Potemkin said, saluting to the man who gave him the chance for a better life. Gabriel nodded.

"I see. I had hoped you would have accepted, though. You are my most trustworthy friend and ally. You'll be around even after I pass away, Potemkin, and I want you to take in my successor and teach him or her all I have taught you over these many years together, understand?"

Gabriel asked. Potemkin looked confused.

"President?"

He didn't know why, but it almost sounded as if the President was telling him a death wish.

"Oh, don't worry, these old bones of mine haven't failed me yet so there's no need to look at me like that, Potemkin. I'm just telling you what my expectancies for the future are since you've decided to keep serving Zepp as a soldier. Oh yeah, I forgot to give you this letter given to me by Jam Kuradoberi. You might want to have a look at it. It's an invitation to a New Year's celebration, after the restaurant's closing hours of course. It might be a good idea for us to go since we haven't had a long time to unwind."

Gabriel mentioned. Potemkin looked thoughtful before nodding.

"Sure, why not? I haven't had good Chinese food in some time."

:xXx:

Paris, France, IPF HQ (about a couple of days later)

:xXx:

Ky sat at his desk, going through paper work. He had finished writing a letter of thanks to Jam, since she wanted to throw a big dinner party celebration for the victory over Leopaldon and to celebrate the New Year and he had been invited. He had a lot of work to catch up on now that he was back in his office. Solaria milled about with Bernard, helping the butler assist Ky with his catching up to do. It took Ky well into the night, but he finally done with what needed to be done and began to head home. Since he lived relatively close by, he always walked along with Bernard and Solaria, as he was at this very moment. The cold winter air made Ky shiver slightly.

"Was Mr. Sol okay?"

Solaria asked. Ky didn't know how to respond to that, but he tried his best.

"I'm sorry, Solaria, but I didn't find him. I was hoping he would maybe come around when we fought against Leopaldon...but he never showed like I thought he would."

Ky told her. He reasoned that Sol may have found Anji in Zepp eventually and interrogated the Japanese man. If information of That Man came around, that would be Sol's main priority. Solaria nodded in her understanding and continued to walk with the two men, remaining wordless. She seemed somewhat sad, most likely concerned with Sol's well being

'It's strange...like Dizzy, Solaria has this strange affinity towards Sol.'

Ky thought to himself. Sol was usually tolerant of people, but never really cared about them, only acknowledging they existed. When the Crusades waged on, many of the Knights killed Gears out of their passion to rid the world of evil, but Sol had remained indifferent, never seeming to care who was lost or who was won, he simply fought. Ky remembered the many times after a Gear raid was halted, all the Knights that fell on the battlefield were taken to be given proper burials, while the dead Gears were left where they were slain, to rot away with the passage of time. Sol never helped out with these burials, only sat around, smoking a cigarette. This had infuriated Ky a number of times. But there was once that Sol had went missing from the camp when a raid in Germany had been successfully halted. Ky himself opted to go look for the man, and found him in the remains of the devastated nameless city where Gear bodies once littered the floor, but were oddly absent that time. Sol simply stood in the remains of one building, and was actually unarmed. Ky had confronted the older man about why he was there, but Sol simply turned and faced him, walking away without either a word or a glance. Sol's uniform had been smudged with dirt and blood, more so than when he had emerged from the battle with the Gears earlier. Ky had realized then that Sol buried the remains of the Gears. The evidence was clear to see. He voiced out why, because at the time he was like his men, believing Gears to be evil and not deserving the same rights that Humans themselves did. There were so many things Sol could say to spite him at that moment like he usually would, but he only said one.

'Someone has to...'

After that, he was gone and Ky was alone. That was one of the only times words left Sol's mouth that were not insulting in any way, shape or form. Back then Ky never really thought much on it, since the war occupied most of his time. He found it odd that here and now, so many years after The Crusades had ended that he would be thinking about what Sol once said to him now.

'Someone has to...'

Those words rang clearly in Ky's mind and he believed he might have grasped on to what Sol's meaning was.

'Someone has to do it...show Gears that they are living, breathing creatures just like us Humans. Even if his original intent was to kill them, he still showed sympathy and gave them the benefit of the doubt that they could go on living when they were hurt and had no place to go for comfort...maybe that's why Solaria and Dizzy care so much about him...because for once, he was a Human who treated them like a Human.'

This was a lot of things for Ky to think about. But luckily he had a long time to do so now that he was finally home.

:xXx:

Antarctica, northern border

:xXx:

"About fucking time."

Sol said as his feet touched the snow. Luckily, his Gear body made him immune to a lot of things, and protection from the intense frigid temperature of Antarctica was one of them.

'Good thing I made that pit stop at that nearly destroyed airship in China that belonged to the Bureau and hacked into their database. I now know where that cave that housed that giant freak is located. And I bet That Bastard is probably there studying it right now, too...'

Sol continued to walk under the night sky where an aurora shown over the snowy mountain peaks in the far distance.

:xXx:

Africa

:xXx:

'Soon it will be time...the place of our birth is near...'

The large brown dog walked casually through the humid jungle, it's crimson eyes glowing eerily in the pitch black night.

'We will become one again...'

:ToBeContinued:

Note: Again, sorry for so many delays. It wasn't so much a matter of writer's block as it was trying to work around writing this and getting through a busy schedule. Anyway, I don't like the way this chapter flows, as there are parts I feel could use more depth, and others that don't need quite as much. Oh well, I tried my best...if I get some spare time, I might edit it again in the near future. The next update again might take a little while to be posted, but Sol fans should rejoice once it really does get's posted, because the remaining chapters focuses very little on anything else other than the Guilty Gear himself. I'm surprised I've left him out of the story for nearly five chapters already being a Sol fan myself...though I suppose it was necessary to keep the story moving. Anyway...I hope this update of chapters was decent at best and I hope readers will enjoy them for the time being.


	17. The Fellow

Chapter 17: The Fellow (Who Makes It Bored Is Killed)

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought

:xXx:

Antarctica, Underground Shrine

:xXx:

'So...this is the place?'

Sol thought to himself. He moved down the dimly lit path of the large cave quickly and gracefully, skillfully keeping himself from making a sound along the ground. He didn't need to alert That Man and have him run away if it could be helped. He was glad to know that the glowing crystals along the way provided him with a clear view of his surroundings. If he had been forced to use the Fire Seal, he might have alerted his enemy because of his light source.

'Looks like I'm being met with some luck here for once. Let's hope this keeps up.'

Sol continued downward, his eyes narrowing slightly as they took on animalistic like qualities. A slight grin appeared on his visage. This hunt was looking more and more appealing now that the search had finally yielded some good results rather than a bunch of dead ends.

:xXx:

Antarctica, Underground Shrine, last chamber

:xXx:

"We've done what we had to...but this is all we could obtain."

That Man said, more to himself than his other two subordinates. Anji had returned and told That Man of his failure, though he obviously left out the part of telling him that Sol knew where they were. That Man confined him to research down in the cave, which proved quite bothersome since it was so cold and Anji didn't wear any warm clothing to begin with. Unlike him, Raven had little problem physically.

"So now what, my liege? Do we return to the surface and keep watch on Frederick? We haven't kept surveillance on him for quite some time, and I-No can't do it for us either."

Raven asked, turning to face That Man. Anji huddled on the cold ground, rubbing his arms in an effort to keep himself warm and spared only a brief glance towards That Man to indicate he was also paying attention.

"Yes...maybe that is best for the time being. My only regret here is that little information could be obtained despite the through search. Raven, Anji, let's be on our way."

That Man said and began walking towards the exit of the room.

"Tyrant Rave Beta!"

Sol's form was illuminated briefly in the darkness by the small sphere of fire surrounding his right fist. He struck the fire ball with his left fist, causing an explosion that would have gotten That Man had Raven not been fast enough to jump into the line of (literally) fire.

"Frederick...why are you here in Antarctica?"

That Man questioned. Raven smirked as he had been engulfed in the massive flame shield.

"Your attack is useless..."

Before Raven could say anymore, Sol cracked him in the face with the hilt of his sword, making the black dressed servant of That Man fall and hit his back on the cold ground. Sol finally stepped fully into the cavern.

"Looks like I've got the drop on you for once, asshole."

Sol said softly, but laced with hate. Fire Seal was gripped tightly in his hand as it tapped against his leg.

"I'm forced to agree. And what of Leopaldon? You didn't already destroy it, did you?"

That Man questioned. Sol shrugged.

"Wasn't really paying attention. I could care less about that giant freak. You're the main prize I want to take on. Get ready."

Sol said lazily before charging at That Man. Anji got in the way, bringing up his fan to intercept and catch Sol's blade.

"I-NO!"

Raven roared out. A small portal opened in the ceiling before the red clad musician jumped through. I-No's eyes narrowed in on Raven's.

"Damn it, Raven. Why do you always have to interrupt me when I was creating a new music piece?"

I-No said in a frustrated tone. Raven turned towards Sol.

"We must do our job."

He said simply. I-No turned to Sol, a scowl on her face.

"Stupid Corrupted Flame! Why don't you be a good little boy and stay buried in the Earth for a couple of centuries!"

I-No growled out, her eyes turning crimson as they flared with an eerie glow. Sol released himself out of Anji's hold before swiftly running towards That Man with immense speed, before the servants could react. Sol slashed out horizontally, but That Man hopped over Sol's sword and body, before bringing out a hand to strike Sol in the back with a small burst of energy that sent Sol hitting the wall with the side of his stomach before landing face first on the ground. He growled as he leaned up. That Man was now shielded by his three servants.

"You three keep him occupied. I must find out what has happened with Leopaldon."

That Man said before turning away and ascending to the mouth of the cave. Sol stood up, gripping Fire Seal calmly as he regarded his opponents.

"Get out of my way if you don't want to get hurt."

He warned them. I-No simply laughed at him.

"Yeah fucking right! Stand still over there and maybe we'll let you off easy. Wouldn't want to ruin that ancient body of your."

I-No said smugly. Sol just sighed, before a smirk graced his lips. He brought his right hand up, gesturing the three over.

"Bring it."

Was all he said before walking calmly in their direction as his thumb hooked into his pocket and his fingers tapped rhythmically against his upper leg. Raven and I-No took to the air, advancing on Sol from the each side, while Anji advanced head on, which was definitely not the smartest thing to do, but he was left with little option. Sol slashed out in a giant arc ahead of him, forcing Anji to jump over it. Sol quickly brought his sword back as he looked up towards Anji.

"Kai!"

Anji prepared to unleash his foot stomp attack but Sol lept into the air, catching him in a fiery blade.

"Volcanic Viper!"

Anji was engulfed in flames as Sol spun in the air, bringing out his right foot to connect with the side of Anji's head, making him plummet to the ground with great speed. Sol used his continued momentum to leap away from Raven and I-No, but they stopped their own jump to charge in his direction. Raven was already intercepting Sol in the air, driving his fist forward at the swordsman. Sol brought his sword up to defend as he was pushed back, and Raven leaned over as the two descended, Raven's spikes turning towards Sol's chest before firing. Sol grunted as the projectiles exploded against him, sending him back trailed in flames and smoke. Sol skid along the slick ground before righting himself up.

"Sultry Performance!"

I-No was almost upon him as she flew through the air, spiraling as her form was shrouded in a small array of pink sparks. With his quick reflexes, Sol brought his right arm up to catch her by the neck in perfect timing. He turned around and proceeded to throw I-No in an almost baseball pitching throw. He delayed his release, making her slam against the ground with her back with enough force to pop her back up in the air above his head.

"Bandit Revolver!"

Sol jumped towards her, kneeing her squarely in the back before spinning in the air to deliver his other foot to the back of her head, making her smack into the ceiling as he pushed against her. He rebounded off her to intercept Raven again who was trying to aim for his blind spot.

"Bandit Bringer!"

Sol smashed his flame powered arm against the man's face, making Raven stumble back slightly. Sol slashed upward once he touched ground, trying to catch Raven in the head with the edge of Fire Seal, but Raven grasped his arm, preventing Sol from completing his swing. Sol struck out with his right fist, only to have it caught in Raven's other hand. Raven head butted Sol in the chest, his attack proving very effective with the horn on his forehead. Sol had a long gash across his chest after Raven's attack, and reacted with a head butt of his own when Raven had reeled his face back to head butt Sol again. Sol's attack proved more effective then usual due to the metal head piece attached to his forehead. The blow made Raven's head snap back and he stumbled on his feet slightly, though still holding Sol's arms. Sol growled in annoyance as he hopped up, curling his feet up to his chest before slamming them out against Raven's face with tremendous force. Raven fell back as Sol pushed off him, earning Raven to rip off his sleeves as they both fell to the ground in unison. Sol got up quickly, now sleeveless, and defended against Anji as the Japanese man came in with a strong downward swing of his fans against Sol's sword. The two Outrage weapons crackled with energy. Sol pushed against Anji roughly, making the younger man go backwards, but Anji reacted with a side kick that knocked Sol into the air.

"On!"

Anji sent an electric jolt through Sol's body via his fans. Sol was tossed back down to the ground.

"Chemical Love!"

I-No shot her lancing projectile out to intercept Sol before he could connect with the floor. Raven recovered, jumping at Sol before grabbing him from behind, locking his arms under Sol's arms, as his hands clasped around the back of Sol's neck, forcing his head to stay forward. Sol was slammed roughly on the back of his head courtesy of Raven. Sol was then held up , remaining pinned by Raven as I-No and Anji took free shots in striking Sol in the stomach. Sol was starting to get angry. One particularly hard swing by I-No that forced him to cough up blood finally led Sol to devise a plan. He pushed Raven back near a wall, before bringing up his legs against the pale man's stomach.

"Tyrant Rave Alpha!"

Sol was ripped free of Raven's hold as he kicked off him, sending Raven colliding with the wall as Sol zoomed towards the surprised I-No and Anji, encased in a flame shield. Sol collided with the two other servants, sending them flying in opposite directions. Sol rammed his fire shield into the wall, making it disperse before kicking off the wall to perform another Tyrant Rave Alpha, randomly flying into the walls and then kicking off them to attack the three. Raven tried to intervene with Sol by firing off homing horn missiles at him, but they had little use as Sol moved too fast for them to connect. After a while, Sol stopped his assault and landed close to where the entrance was situated. Not that the assault proved very useful since Sol didn't really hit any of them. I-No laughed at this.

"Was that it? You didn't even hit us with your attack, Corrupted Flame."

I-No stated snidely. Sol smirked.

"Oh? Who said I was trying to hit any of you? See ya."

Sol said before making a mad dash towards the entrance. The cave walls started to rumble violently.

"Damn, he was trying to make this place collapse. We have to get out of here!"

Anji stated as he started running towards the entrance as well.

"Savage Fang!"

A geyser of fire rose up, making the entrance collapse in on itself.

"DAMN YOU FREDERICK!"

Raven's roar sounded from behind the rubble, not that Sol really cared. They would most definitely make it out alive, but it would take a while and that was exactly what Sol wanted. He rushed out of the cave quickly before he, too, could possibly end up trapped as the passage way started to fall apart. Sol lept out just in time as snow caved in on stone. He saw a familiar shape of blackness amongst all the white of the snow during his ascent.

"Gun Flame!"

That Man turned his head slightly to see the fire ball descending quickly down at him. He turned around fully, swinging downward with his heavy cloak and smiting the flame before it could connect with his body. Sol landed on the ground in a slight kneeling position as his feet and right hand sunk into the soft snow. Sol stood up, regarding That Man with cold eyes.

"Your not getting away from this one, bitch."

Sol said firmly as he made his way closer.

"Frederick...I had hoped we wouldn't meet again so soon."

That Man said.

"Just another one of those things that's out of your control."

Sol muttered. He thrust out with his sword, but That Man brought up his arm to catch it.

"Fafnir!"

Sol came forward with powerful leaning punch of fire that was halted with That Man's barrier, though the force of the blow sent him reeling back, releasing his hold on Sol's blade. Sol dashed through the air, before swinging downward in a wide arc, but That Man evaded, striking Sol against the stomach and making him hit the snow. Sol rolled over before getting to his feet again.

"Just tell me one thing. Why me? Why do you want to test me against that fucking overgrown monster?"

Sol said as he came forth with another fierce slash that was barely deflected by That Man.

"Who said those were my intentions?"

That Man said in an almost innocent tone that made Sol growl in fury as his eyes became more feral.

"Don't you fucking act as if this isn't another one of your games. It's all your fault. Your's and Justice's! If she hadn't mentioned you before she died, I could have killed myself and finally be at some kind of inner peace with myself, asshole! But now I got to kill you before that inner peace can be obtained again!"

Sol stated, striking at That Man with such ferocity that his attack cracked through That Man's barrier, cutting down into his shoulder. That Man retreated back a bit, just as surprised as Sol was that the blow connected with his flesh.

"I see that your power has risen quite far in only a short amount of time, Frederick...maybe the time will soon come when you will truly surpass me and have your wish granted."

That Man said calmly as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"However...I cannot die by your hands yet Frederick. I must know what my premonitions truly mean before I can have peace and die without regret."

That Man retreated slightly further. Sol let a deep growl sound from his throat.

"Stop calling me by that fucking name! Frederick was a naive idiot who wanted to make humanity ascend to a higher evolution. He died like a coward and left me in charge of this pathetic body of his to call my own and left what little remains of my soul to clean up his damned messes. You and Frederick raped this little planet of yours by creating us...and left me with the weight that you could never support in your own two hands!"

With that Sol sent That Man reeling back with a mighty swing of the Fire Seal's blunt side.

"We humans wanted to become more than human...we wanted to become as gods and save the only place we could call home. Frederick...no, Sol Badguy...the one formed of man, beast and magic...the one who is torn by the two opposing halves that make him whole...the Human and the Gear...if only you hadn't manifested a soul and created a conscious...that body of your's could have been used like the tool it was suppose to be, and I could have carried out Frederick's last wish of delivering this world from ultimate destruction!"

That Man said, with a hidden fury buried deep within that Sol had never before thought possible. Soon, Sol found himself flying through the air by a powerful jab, before striking the side of the mountain. Sol fell on his rear, snow cascading all around him as it rolled down the mountainside.

'Shit...I didn't even see that coming. Guess I brought up a sore subject for him. Not that I care. He's the one who's in denial about his best friend's death even though he practically killed the bastard with his own two hands.'

Sol thought to himself as he got up slowly. He worked the kinks out of his neck as he stood up steadily, not giving a reaction as snow went down his now faded shirt and making it soggy and wet.

"Shut up with your damn sob story already. You wanted tools for the benefit of humankind, but instead got weapons for their destruction. Tough luck. Deal with your own damn sins and stop dragging me into all this shit. This whole fucking world can wither and rot for all I care. As long as you've been run through and killed by my blade, I can finally leave this disgusting world behind."

Sol said gruffly as he advanced on That Man, who only shook his head.

"When are you going to grasp the fact that it was you who was chosen to be the messiah? There have been so many candidates to salvage the world, yet only the original remains."

That Man said, in an almost disappointed tone.

"FUCK YOU! WHO EVER SAID I WANTED TO BE A SAVIOR!"

Sol roared, charging at the only person who actually could cause him to lose his temper.

:ToBeContinued:

Note: Well, Sol had a lot of things he needed to say and get off his chest. This chapter could have been better, I believe. If I have some time, I'll possibly edit it, but hopefully it came out okay if nothing else.


	18. Sheep Will Sleep

Chapter 18: Sheep Will Sleep (,If You Become Fatigued)

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought/Telepathy

:xXx:

Antarctica

:xXx:

"Grand Viper!"

Sol slid forward from his run, as small bursts of flames trailed after him. Once he was close enough, he struck That Man hard in the chest with his knee, before scraping That Man's head against a burning Fire Seal as he lept high into the air. That Man had been dragged up skyward with Sol, but recovered quickly, bashing Sol in the face with a downward fist that made Sol fall back to the ground, head first. Sol positioned himself to land on his feet. He looked to see That Man diving down at him, swinging an arm outward to send a large swath of energy in Sol's path.

"Tyrant Rave!"

Sol threw his right fist forward, a large fire ball blazing around his arm. He struck That Man's energy blast, tearing it apart before swinging up with the Fire Seal to unleash a large fire shield that pelted That Man upon his descent, before sending him flying into the snow. Sol wasted no time in rushing through his own attack to get to That Man, his body immune to the sweltering heat. Before the giant fire ball could disperse completely, Sol jumped up towards eye of the blast, letting it carry him towards That Man with greater speed. This in turn made the impact of his attack when he extended his arm and struck That Man in the chest with his hilt much greater. Even as That Man went skidding back, his feet remained firmly planted as they dug into the snow. Sol was practically flying towards That Man as he came forward with a powerful overhead slash. The attack was evaded as That Man side stepped. That Man brought an arm up to defend himself as Sol twisted around, delivering a powerful backslash towards That Man's neck. That Man went on the offensive after he pushed aside Sol's blade, making Sol go airborne slightly with the use of an open palm strike to his chin. That Man then leaned forward, using his still open palm to smash against Sol's chest. The Bounty Hunter got the wind knocked out of him as he was sent to the ground hard. Sol rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit by That Man's fist as it drove down into the snow. Sol slashed out in a switch handed motion as his sword went from his left to right hand. That Man simply caught it, swinging Sol around so his back faced him, striking Sol hard enough to fall forward. Before Sol could meet with the snow, he performed a forward flip, catching That Man in the chin and lifting him up from the snow. Sol twisted around until he faced him.

"Gun Flame!"

Sol shot a fire ball right at That Man's chest, setting him ablaze as he went plummeting with the ground. Sol landed, rushing towards That Man again with his sword held at the ready.

"Your fighting with a lot more vigor than before."

That Man commented as he blocked a slash aimed at his ribs.

"Hate builds my power. Aren't those your words?"

Sol said as he blocked a punch to the stomach, before retaliating with an elbow smash to That Man's gut.

"Finally heeding my words now, are we?"

That Man taunted. Sol sneered.

"You're the one that made me. As long as it leads to your destruction, then I could care less."

Sol stated, rushing towards That Man's retreating form. He swung out with the Fire Seal, but That Man faded from his vision, and Sol was then struck in the side of the head by a back fist from That Man as he appeared to Sol's right side.

"Then stop this nonsense. Make me and Frederick proud by accepting the duty branded upon you. In you, this world has a fighting chance."

That Man said. Sol nearly ended up laughing hysterically at the choice of words.

"That's the kind of corny bullshit boy scout would say if he were here."

Sol blurted out, regaining most of his composure. He was soon knocked off his feet as That Man kicked them out from under him.

"That may be so, but unlike him, I have the power to back up my words."

That Man stated, as Sol recovered quickly, using both feet to kick off That Man's chest.

"Riot Stamp!"

Using the momentum gained from rebounding off That Man, Sol hit the side of the mountain, bouncing off it to send his left foot right at That Man's face, knocking him back. The two continued fighting longer, losing all sense of direction amongst all the white Antarctica had to offer.

"Tell me something, Frederick...that is, Corrupted Flame...if you hadn't been around, what would I-No be doing if she still continued that -Carnival- of her's as she likes to call it without informing me first?"

That Man asked almost casually as Sol lunged in with a powerful thrust that almost succeeded in running That Man through.

"The fuck should I know? Getting punished by you after you found out, maybe?"

Sol muttered out as he crouched under an energy wave summoned out by That Man.

"Yes, but by the time I would have found out, the world would already be on it's last leg. Your already fulfilling your role that we gave you, so why do you continue to pretend your doing otherwise? The Hero..."

That Man was interrupted as Sol's foot connected with his jaw.

"Didn't I tell you once that it was too late to be singing those words of praise to me? That bitch was just a means to an end in finding you. Don't misinterpret my intentions, asshole. No amount of twisting and turning of your words is going to make me join your cause even if it is a peaceful one. Like I said before...I. Don't. Fucking. Care."

Sol growled out, leaving emphasis on his last few words before striking That Man across the face with the tip of Fire Seal. That Man began growing angry.

"I'm tired of this constant bickering. I should have disciplined you better when your mind was that of a learning child. Both you and Justice in fact. If you two hadn't left so soon, both your existence would have had some meaning, rather than engaging in this rebellious nonsense."

He said, his tone deep and irritable. Sol snorted.

"Why blame us? Maybe it was you who was the lenient parent, always letting your son and daughter get away with things they shouldn't...Or maybe the real reason your pinning the blame on us is because your in denial...Frederick was the one who first controlled this body even after he underwent the Gear Conversion. I bet you couldn't stand the way your best friend ran away from you once he finally became aware of the problems with this world and decided to abandon saving it. The last thing he was able to do was save the soon to be Leader of the Holy Order, Kliff, before he left me with permanent residence while he faded into the abyss."

Sol explained, a cruel smile showing on his lips. That Man's body began shaking ever so slightly, in rage.

"Silence..."

That Man muttered out in such a low voice, if Sol's sense of hearing weren't so keen he would have missed it.

"Time to wake up, asshole. Good old Freddie went and abandoned you, and decided to create the Outrage to stomp you and the rest of us out of existence. I'd actually admire the guy if he hadn't been so weak to die before seeing his wish fulfilled by his own hands. I should be thankful for one thing, however..."

Sol stopped talking for a bit, his fingers gliding over the worn and beaten surface of his head piece.

"...if he hadn't suppressed the beast writhing in my heart with this thing, then I would never have gotten this dark soul...I wouldn't have this overwhelming need to kill you out of hatred or any of these other feelings you humans call emotions. Which led to this moment in time. All these years, I've become more and more like the thing you wanted most...the entity that is neither Human or Gear...the entity that has risen above them."

Sol stated darkly, his hand leaving to go back into his pocket. That Man's shaking intensified.

"...a God..."

That Man said softly. Sol shrugged.

"Not quite there yet, but what makes everything so funny is that you can't stand how you have no control over me. This soon to be developed God you wanted so badly to be under your control hates your guts and there's not a fucking thing you can do about it. Only one thing would satisfy me more than getting you all riled up like just now. Your death. I'll send you to see Frederick, assuming there is an afterlife in existence."

Sol mentioned, before finally getting back into the fighting mood.

"You insolent Prototype...my words of hatred breeding power does not just apply to you. It does for me as well...and never have I felt this disturbing notion of wanting to rip you to shreds... nor will I tolerate you to talk about Frederick in such a way...if you weren't so important to me, I'd kill you where you stand. Only a severe beating would be possible..."

That Man said, his voice thick with anger. Sol smirked.

"You're a grown adult, so what's stopping you?"

Sol taunted. That Man was in front of him instantly, clocking Sol in the face with a blast of power emanating from his right arm. Sol was knocked back into the snow. He propped himself up on his elbows, wiping a small trail of blood on the corner of his lips with the back of his gloved hand. That Man stood still as he towered over Sol's lying form. Sol got up swiftly, slashing vertically upwards to strike That Man, but the attack was evaded easily, and Sol was struck hard in the stomach, flying back further. Sol landed roughly on his side, That Man's shadow casting over him from the light shining from an overhead aurora. Sol got up to his knees, gripping Fire Seal tightly.

"Gun..."

Sol swung around with inhuman speed, thrusting his sword into the ground, but before it could even make contact, That Man kicked the Fire Seal off course to the side, stopping Sol's attack before delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of Sol's head that left him spinning through the air before landing on his front. Sol got up again, but was whirled around by That Man, before a knee connected with his nose, sending Sol back further. Sol got up slowly, sitting up as his breathing became very heavy. He knew the last few attacks he had endured probably broke a few bones in his body.

'Damn...a broken nose, some broken ribs, and a dislocated left shoulder...combined with all the bleeding, I must look like I feel...shit. This situation has gotten heavy...but there's no fucking way I'm giving up now until one or both of us taken down.'

Sol stood up on his feet as quickly as he could, switching Fire Seal to his right hand. None of his injuries were serious due to his Gear powers, but he could not regenerate his body so quickly while That Man continued his offensive. Sol was kicked up into the air, before That Man followed up with a two fisted hammer punch to Sol's chest, making him hit the ground hard, but the snow buffered most of the impact damage. Sol growled as he got up, reeling his blade back before coming forward with an upper diagonal slash. That Man easily evaded, but Sol pressed on, bringing his sword back before striking with an overhead swing. That Man blocked with his wrist as it stayed shielded by an aura to keep from getting cut, before spinning around to send his foot colliding into Sol's waist. Sol grunted from the pain, before That Man followed with a series of palm strikes to Sol's head and chest. Sol brought up the Fire Seal to defend against what he could but this action in turned made That Man attack faster and harder, breaking through Sol's attempt at guarding. Sol jumped back to avoid the rest of the onslaught.

"Annoying..."

Sol said as he evaded another attack before retaliating with his right arm, smashing his fist and Fire Seal into That Man's chest. That Man skidded backward on the back of his feet. Sol came forward as he held his left arm with his right. He struck That Man viciously in the chest again by lifting up his left arm and supporting it. The action allowed Sol's dislocated shoulder to pop back in place. Sol spun in a full circle to build momentum as Fire Seal was switched off in his left hand again. That Man was hit in the throat by the hilt of the Fire Seal as Sol came rushing forward, sending That Man back further. That Man coughed slightly as he regained his breath.

"Not bad...and you haven't even used your altered state of being yet. I have misjudged you once again it seems."

That Man said, his throat stinging with his words since Sol hit him there.

"Whatever..."

Sol mentioned as he attacked again. That Man looked up to something behind Sol.

'That is...The Head Of The Colossus...Leopaldon is here!'

That Man thought to himself as Sol was almost upon him. That Man held up a hand.

"Sleep."

With that, a huge explosion flashed between the two, and Sol was thrown back violently by the blast radius after getting engulfed. Sol felt himself hit the ground and remained motionless for a bit. His vision became blurry from the attack, so he remained steady, letting his sight return to normal.

"My anger has come to past. We will meet again in the near future, like we always seem to do. Farewell."

He heard That Man say. Sol hefted himself up.

"Not yet."

Sol spoke out as his vision adjusted back to normal, but by the time that had been finished, That Man was no where in sight. Sol collapsed back down on the ground. For how long he was out, remaining in that half sleeping state, he could not be sure.

'Damn it...I thought I'd have his severed head in my hand this time, I was that close to ending it all...oh well, it's not like I'm going to kick the bucket anytime soon. Still, why did he so suddenly just up and leave? I could tell he wanted to keep fighting, probably to drill it in my head that I was the damn problem instead of Freddie. Their both stupid, righteous, self-centered bitches...hm?'

Sol's senses were picking up something close by. Something that felt strangely familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. He regenerated his wounds in record time and turned towards the source of his unease, finding a giant snow sculpture in the shape of a head not too far away.

"What the fuck is this thing doing out in the middle of nowhere?"

:xXx:

Unknown

:xXx:

"This could be bad. Leopaldon may have reached adulthood by now. Are we really going to leave him to handle it himself, master?"

Anji asked. That Man sat at his throne, rubbing at his sore throat.

"Leopaldon is stronger than any of us combined, the runes on the cave prove it. I don't think we can leave this to Frederick alone."

Raven also began conversing.

"He does not want to go by that name any longer. Leave him be. I want to know the true extent of his powers. He refuses to show me time and time again, so now I must rely on Leopaldon to bring them out."

That Man said, looking up as he leaned back on his throne.

'I refuse to believe Frederick is dead...he only wants you to be in control of the body for now, Sol Badguy...or perhaps he truly has passed away...I guess only time will truly give me an answer. One way or another, I will find out!'

:xXx:

Transylvania, Ruins of a Castle

:xXx:

"I can feel it. Leopaldon's power is seeping out from his protective cover. Sol is there as well. Come along Sharon, I want to get a first row viewing of this fight before Leopaldon truly frees itself."

Slayer stated, throwing his cape out and letting it unfold. He soon walked through it, hand in hand with Sharon.

:ToBeContinued:

Note: Sorry for the short and very confusing update. Like the last chapter, I wasn't too fond of the way I wrote this one either. I just hope it will be decent enough for the readers to enjoy. I'm going to try making my last update sometime late this month or early next month if I get lucky. It'll focus mostly on Sol and Leopaldon, rather than Sol and That Man like these chapters.


	19. Confrontation

Chapter 19: Confrontation

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought

:xXx:

Antarctica

:xXx:

'Something's coming...'

Sol thought to himself as he stood in front of the giant head sculpture, one leg propped closely against the other and arms crossed as his head was lowered in concentration, trying to figure out what was happening inside of the strange work. None of the files belonging on the Bureau's airship mentioned anything about this being the cocoon Leopaldon used to house itself, so Sol had no clue as to it's true purpose as of yet. No amount of fire seemed to be able to melt the snow effectively. When it was melted, the snow would reform instantly as if it had never been touched at all. Sol sighed. He was bored. Unfortunately for him, the winds around here were too strong for him to smoke a cigarette, as the little tobacco filled paper sticks would break in half with only a few short gusts of cold winds. Sol knew after trying to light his third one, so he just gave up.

'What's this feeling...? I felt this presence before. It feels like that Leopaldon but at the same time it doesn't. What gives...?'

Sol's thoughts were interrupted as his waiting came to an end. Jagged cracks began lining the surface of the sculpture. The sculpture exploded in a wave of flurry white as something massive emerged, arms outstretched. A odd sounding, mangled roar escaped the large mouth of the giant white beast. A ring of fire burst out from underneath Sol's feet, uplifting his shirt and hair briefly before they fell back into place. He looked up sightly.

"Leopaldon...you've gotten bigger since the last time."

Sol said to the towering monster. Sol was pissed now That Man fled and now knew the reason for it. He wanted Sol to fight Leopaldon here and now. It really didn't matter to Sol, but he needed something to vent his anger, so what better then the creature standing before him? Some physical appearances were altered. Leopaldon's head was now dragon shaped, and two glowing red eyes shown from under large ridged eye sockets at the side of it's head. It also sported two of the strange wind symbol tattoos on each massive arm. It's forearms were covered in long strips of cloth, and black half shoes covered Leopaldon's large feet, allowing the clawed toes to be shown freely. It still retained fur on the bottom part of it's body and paws. Leopaldon's mouth opened up to it's impossible angle, and Sol noticed that all of it's teeth save for the bottom two canines were blunted like ordinary human teeth. A strange looking round black object with brown sides and two red eyes were peering down at Sol. Sol also noticed the familiar form of the strange armored man and his bongo drum behind the strange object near the front of Leopaldon's mouth. The black object lifted, revealing itself to be an abnormally large brown dog in a black mask, the brown sides actually being it's long drooping ears. Sol quirked an eye brow up at the dog.

"What the fuck...?"

Sol muttered lowly under his breath as he kept his gaze leveled up with the dog's. The dog's red eyes blinked once before it began speaking in human tongue.

"We meet for the first time. I have been so looking forward to this moment when I gaze upon the one who toppled these two in combat before single handedly."

The dog spoke, moving it's head to the side to gesture at the seating armored man and the giant beast that held them in it's mouth. Sol was a bit confused. Usually the armored man did most of the talking and referred to himself and the giant beast as "We", but the dog talked, referring itself alone with "I".

"And who are you? If you're a part of Leopaldon, you don't make it seem like it with your different speech pattern."

Sol spoke out. A pre battle talk wasn't usually his strong point, and he tried to keep it simple at best, but this time, his curiosity got the better of him.

"I understand what you mean, but the truth of the matter is, I AM Leopaldon. The figure behind me and this giant white beast are simply components, or extensions of me and not the other way around as I hear some believe."

The dog, the true Leopaldon, explained. This was understandable for Sol to grasp easily.

"In other words your like Dizzy in a sense, and those two beings are systems of yours."

Sol stated. Leopaldon nodded. (Mini-note: From this point onward, when the name "Leopaldon" shows up, this refers to the dog. The white beast will no longer bare the name anymore during this and the last chapter.)

"Dizzy...you mean that female humanoid with the strange wings, correct? Yes you could say that, however..."

Leopaldon was interrupted by Sol.

"...your superior in the fact that unlike her, your two systems don't even have to be attached to your body to function properly or act independently. Your in complete control."

He said to the large dog. Leopaldon nodded.

"Your right. She was an impressive being...but somehow she has not caught my interest nearly as much as you have. Now tell me! I must know the name of the possible person who may have the power to defeat me. Mind you that I have only been taken down once before."

Leopaldon said. Sol's eyes widened in slight surprise.

"That so? I take it you got this person's name then, too?"

Sol asked him. Leopaldon nodded.

"Yes...I will never forget his name. He referred to himself as Slayer. A Vampire he called himself, looking so much like you disgusting humans yet not being one at all."

Leopaldon said. Sol did not miss the hateful tone in Leopaldon's voice when he said "humans". Though he was thinking more to the fact that it had been Slayer who defeated Leopaldon a long time ago.

'Figures the old man would be the one he's talking about. Why doesn't he take down Leopaldon again so I can just go and sleep somewhere for a bit?'

Sol thought, his lax nature coming to light. He briefly wondered if he should just point out Leopaldon towards the direction of Slayer's castle in Transylvania and spare himself of having to fight. He decided otherwise, because it was Leopaldon's appearance who most likely caused That Man to leave the battle unfinished prematurely in the first place. Payback was in order.

"Whatever...let's get this over with."

Sol said in a typical bored tone as he took one step forward, letting his body go into his usual aloof fighting stance. Leopaldon narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Did I not tell you to give me your name, stupid human? In ancient times when I was created from the very core of the Earth itself, I placed myself lower in rank of importance to your ancestors and allowed myself to become a subservient being and help them cultivate the world into a paradise, but their nature of deceit and corruption caused both me and my precious planet to slowly ebb away. Don't think that I'm in anyway like that now and will allow you to step over my words when I say something to you. I am the one who will steer the world off the course of destruction and back to the path of salvation by destroying the rest of your kind. Now give me your name!"

Leopaldon ordered. Sol growled deep within his throat. Both That Man and Leopaldon wanted to achieve the same goal, but by different means. That Man wanted to make the humans ascend in power, his and Frederick's wish, in order to save the world. Leopaldon wanted to destroy all humans to salvage the world. Thoughts about That Man got Sol riled up, and his deathly calm tirade was taken on the only one there to listen: Leopaldon.

"Badguy. Sol Badguy. And I'm no human, and I don't give a fuck about your origins either. You want to save the world by killing everyone, then be my guest. But there's someone I got to kill first. Since both our goals conflict with one another, I'm going to kick your ass here and now so you can't interfere with me."

Sol finished, his voice livid with barely suppressed fury now. Leopaldon growled in a similar fashion as Sol did earlier.

"What are you then, Sol Badguy...?"

The gruff question went ignored. Sol was no longer in the mood for talking. Leopaldon decided to drop his question.

"Very well then...let my true power be unleashed. Final Seal of mine, unlock!"

Leopaldon said before his original animal nature took over again. The armored man began performing a beat on his bongo, and the white beast's eyes flared crimson briefly before dulling again. With inhuman speed, the white beast moved forward, slashing into Sol's chest with it's extended claws. Every movement the armored man made, the white beast followed with an offensive attack. Sol grunted in slight pain as large jagged cuts lined his chest. This was the second time he would lose a shirt to the same creature. Sol got up quickly as Leopaldon sped towards him. Sol was batted aside by an arm, but retaliated with a powerful swing of his blade against the white beast's stomach. Sol's sword was bounced off the tough surface of the skin, not even leaving a single mark. Sol jumped to evade a low sweeping claw strike, bringing his sword down in a wide vertical slash aimed at Leopaldon's head. The dog, ducked under the safety of the white beast's chin.

"Super Shake!"

The armored man beat his drum and the white beast mimicked with the ground, uplifting magical metal sheets inlaid with four rubies. The sheets smashed into Sol upon his descent, keeping him aloft.

"Killer Note Level One!"

The white beast was commanded to send a large violet sphere of destruction at Sol, blasting through the sheets to plow right into Sol's body. After a while, Sol finally escaped the ball of energy, leaping off it to try and aim for the dog again, but the white beast clamped it's mouth shut to protect him. Sol bounced off the head as it's mouth opened again.

"Perfect Rainbow!"

The large blue beam was dead on accurate as it engulfed Sol. Sol hit the ground roughly after the beam dissipated. He was breathing heavily as he stared up at the towering monster in front of him.

'This is kind of fun. I wonder if he'll actually make me use it...been a while since it has been used, so...'

Sol thought to himself, rolling out of the way as a claw dug through the snow in an attempt to strike him back up in the air. He wasn't sure where all this exhilaration was coming from, but he needed it. Only hatred and frustration were his usual emotions against That Man, boredom the usual emotion against everyone else who stood in his path. He had though that way of Leopaldon even now, but it was slowly getting replaced with excitement. Leopaldon's made the white beast swing down with both of it's powerful arms, making a loud metallic clang against Sol's sword. The dog was impressed that Sol could defend such a powerful impacting blow hefting the Fire Seal single handedly and still remaining on his feet. Sol smirked as he jumped up, slamming Fire Seal's pommel into the armored man's head as he stood on the white beast's bottom lip. The white beast clenched it's jaws shut, but Sol brought his right arm up to hold the mouth opened before attempting to thrust down on Leopaldon's head. Leopaldon evaded by moving back against the bongo drum, before swatting the Fire Seal away with it's paw, before rushing forward to head butt Sol right in the stomach. The swordsman was sent off the mouth and back onto the ground.

"Gun Flame!"

Sol sent his sword into the ground, letting snow uplift as a trail of fire burst forth. Leopaldon's white beast system was unaffected by the fire projectile, and swung out in a mighty hook punch that connected with Sol's cheek. A gust of wind blew away from Sol's back from the force of the white beast's punch, and Sol's body shook slightly from the jarring force, but otherwise, he stood still. Leopaldon noticed a smirk adorning Sol's face as his cheek was scrunched up against the white beast's fist. The white beast removed it's fist quickly before retaliating with the other, making Sol fly backwards this time around. Before's Sol's head made contact with the snow, he brought his right hand down against the ground to perform a back flip to upright himself as he landed in a kneeling position. The white beast advanced a bit slowly this time around.

"There is something strangely off about you, Sol Badguy...with Slayer I could sense the hidden power he still held in check during our battle so long ago, but with you...I can't feel anything. Why? Everything I sense about you is all human, yet the limitations of your combat prowess...exceeds these typical human limits...is this what you meant when you said you weren't human?"

Leopaldon said with intrigue.

"Piss off and get back to the fighting already."

Sol growled out testily, bringing his hand up against his neck as he worked out the kinks out of it and letting it pop loudly in response with the dying winds. Before Leopaldon could say more, Sol ran up towards the dog and his two extensions of beings, kicking up snow in his movement. He swung against the white beast's chest, pushing it back slightly in the snow. It retaliated by trying to crush Sol in a bear hug, but Sol proved to nimble, rolling to the side to eventually get behind the giant monster. Sol then hopped up to grab hold of the upper mouth of the beast, aiming his sword for one giant red eye. Sol thrust forward, but the beast closed it's eye, not allowing Sol to penetrate the eye lid. The armored man tried a backhand to Sol's face, but Sol removed his hold of the beast's mouth to grasp around the armored man's wrist. Sol was about to strike, but Leopaldon hopped out of his place to kick Sol with all four legs, making Sol fall off. Leopaldon ricocheted back to his place, making the white beast turn around.

"Killer Note Level Two!"

The white beast used it's second variant of Killer Note technique, but Sol had already seen it and knew how to evade. He recovered in mid air, hopping back as the two energy sphere followed him. Sol air dashed right in between them, swinging his sword in a large arc against the two shots and making them explode to send him high up in the air, to Leopaldon's surprise.

"Bandit Revolver!"

Sol finally scored a true hit against Leopaldon, using his knee to push aside a rising claw from the white beast, before twirling and making the bottom of his foot connect with the top of Leopaldon's head. Sol hadn't expected it, but once Leopaldon was hit, both him and his extensions staggered back viciously from the one blow. Sol landed as Leopaldon recovered.

"Super Hi-Touch!"

The white beast came forth with a rising back fist uppercut that would have surely uplifted Sol from the ground had he not intercepted with his own attack.

"Volcanic Viper!"

Blade and fist met, and Leopaldon had the white beast try and go for a counter attack with the other arm but Sol once again reacted, holding Fire Seal in both hands as he thrust downward, between his legs. The odd maneuver proved quite effective because it allowed Sol to flip off the other paw and perform a head stomp to Leopaldon's cranium. The dog barked irritable as Sol hopped back behind the giant beast, dashing through the air to put some distance between themselves so Sol could formulate another attack opportunity.

"Your quite a nuisance, Sol Badguy...enough, now show me your true power before I really lose my temper. I dislike being kept in the dark about my opponents. You should be more open like Slayer before you."

Leopaldon stated. Sol scoffed.

"Newsflash, fucker, I ain't him. And I'll decide when to reveal more power. Why don't you give me a better reason to unleash it..."

Sol spoke calmly, his right hand going to his chest.

'...the beast within me...'

Sol finished mentally to himself. He could feel the immense power of Leopaldon, power that most likely exceeded anything else in the world, maybe even That Man's as well. This is what made this battle become more thrilling than most he had faced before. He could expend some of his Gear power when he felt the time was right, something he hadn't done since his battle with Justice, which felt like centuries ago even though it had actually been only more that a few years back.

'Hopefully just for tonight...I can be the animal...no, the monster I truly am inside and can let go of most of these human restrictions. Just for a little while...'

Sol wanted to be freed from his caged existence so badly, but only until That Man was killed could he truly set himself free. Tonight would possibly be only a small night of freedom if Leopaldon could back him up in a corner where he had only one choice of becoming partially back to what he truly was in mind if not in body. Sol's eyes retracted and became even more feral in appearance.

"Come on."

Sol gestured, a small eerie grin on his face. Leopaldon howled.

"Very well, if you really want me to force you, then I shall."

The dog said sternly. The white beast was upon Sol instantly, ripping into his side with it's claws. Sol didn't even register the pain as he swung out to knock the arm aside and leap up to Leopaldon. Leopaldon leaned over, smashing his head against Sol's, knocking the bounty hunter down where he was swooped in by another vicious claw swipe that sent him tumbling in the snow.

"Killer Note Level Three!"

Leopaldon made the white beast hurl an unbelievably huge destructive ball of energy at Sol. Sol tried to block it with his sword, but the force behind the attack was too much eventually, and Sol was swept up in the attack for a long time until the sphere finally shrank into nothingness, depositing the bounty hunter in the snow. Sol finally noticed how severely injured he was. Long jagged cuts ran almost all around his body, his left side was almost completely torn off, and he was practically naked out in the snow since even his pant legs had been ripped off by the white beast's claws without his own notice. Sol's body was immune to the pain so it was tough to register in his own head when he was terminally hurt. Whenever he was struck by anyone he fought, he had to usually act out when he was hit to give the impression that he really was human when he was really wasn't. Leopaldon stared down at Sol, as he tried getting up, panting heavily as he was supported by his sword.

'Been awhile since I've felt truly in danger. Not even That Bastard has been able to push me this far as of yet...'

Sol finally got to his feet shakily, annoyed with the broken belt that kept tapping him in the face as it dangled off his head piece. Sol wasn't even sure when it broke, but it was still secured very well, so Sol decided not to really worry.

"You've got some amazing stamina to hold out this long, Sol Badguy. Anyone lesser than yourself would have died from the biting cold and sharp winds of this place by now. Even all your bleeding injuries seem to not deter you from standing up it seems."

Leopaldon mentioned. Sol spat out some blood.

"You done yet? I've got a life to live here."

Sol retorted. Leopaldon growled in annoyance. He ordered the white beast to keep fighting. Sol held his sword tightly. His attacks were getting weaker with blood loss, but Sol didn't let it bother him, though the result were obvious after a little while. Sol's attacks were met and overpowered by the giant monster's own attack power. As the fighting continued, Sol was backed up again the mountains now. With one more slash, the Fire Seal was removed from Sol's grasp and hit the snow without a sound and the white beast pinned Sol against the ground, it's claws digging into Sol's chest.

"Is this not enough? Show me your power now."

Leopaldon demanded as he leaned over the large mouth of the white beast. He was becoming frazzled at the fact that Sol kept denying him from seeing it. So much that he was now questioning if Sol even had any more power or was just leading him on. It was obvious enough that Sol wasn't human because of his current skill and strength, but that of course was not enough for the large dog. Sol looked up to the crimson eyes unwavering, a red toothed grin appearing on his face from all the blood pouring down the sides of his mouth.

"Fuck you, prick."

Sol said, laughing shortly afterwards at the dog's shocked expression. Shock turned to rage, and Leopaldon bared his teeth menacingly.

"You...I'LL KILL YOU!"

Leopaldon roared. The white beast tossed the broken warrior up high into the air. It crossed it's arms over one another and began gathering tremendous energy that was seeping off of Leopaldon's body. The white beast raised it's arms slowly as Sol descended.

"Eight-O-Eight!"

Sol could almost feel his body being rend apart by the spiking black shockwave that was depressed off the white beast's form. Sol's roar of pain was drowned out by Leopaldon's roar of fury as he kept the attack going outwards. So great was the attack, a couple of the mountains themselves shattered like weak clay models, causing a mass of rock and snow to fall to the ground as if they had never existed. When the chaos subsided, Leopaldon and his two systems stood alone. Leopaldon sniffed the air around.

"Dig him out."

He demanded. The white beast walked over a little ways and began digging at the debris that collected. It was not long before Sol's mangled body was recovered. Sol had a massive gaping hole in his chest, and his legs and left arm were no longer attached to his body from the knees and elbow, and his right arm barely stayed on as it dangled on a small strip of muscle. He dangled in the beast's grasp like a broken lifeless doll. Leopaldon was sicken, not by the gory sight of Sol he created with his own power, but disgusted at Sol because he had sensed so much potential from the man, only to have him die and leave the dog hollow and disappointed.

"I had such high hopes for you, but you left me like this. You deserved to die in this pathetic and horrible way, Sol Badguy..."

Leopaldon said his name with such loathing. Sol's severed body was dropped on the ground unceremoniously. The white beast got up walking away as it cradled Leopaldon and the armored man in it's mouth.

"Well, since that's out of the way, global genocide awaits for the humans..."

Leopaldon muttered, but became silent when a small sound came to his ears. The sound became louder. At first it was a feint chuckle, but steadily escalated into full blown laughter. Leopaldon had the white beast turn around. Sol's body was still on the ground, but it was the one producing the sound. Sol's eruptions of laugher bordered on insanity. Leopaldon stared in amazement as blood, body tissue, and other organs began rising up from the snow, staining it red as it merged with Sol, reforming him back to normal. Heat covered his body, sanitizing it of debris and disease infections. His left arm was the last to fuse with the rest of his body, clutching Fire Seal. Sol got up dramatically, his wounds now nothing more than large scars on his body. He crossed his arms downward over one another before raising them outward as his left foot came up then slammed down on the ground as his arms outstretched.

"Dragon Install!"

Sol roared as a pillar of fire rose from underneath him. An eerie black flame shrouded his figure in darkness. His eyes were outlined in all white as they appeared like round empty sockets in his head, and his right arm looked as if a claw was growing from the blacked fingers of his hand. A mysterious symbol flickered across where Sol's forehead would be situated which Leopaldon could not identify. Soon the black flame dispersed, and heat rose off of Sol's body. Sol's feet sunk into the snow softly, the heat radiating off his body so intense that the snow melted around a small radius from where Sol was standing. Sol arrogantly smirked at Leopaldon's shocked expression. Two words left the powered up swordsman's mouth.

"Second round."

:ToBeContinued:

Note: First out of a two part fight between Sol and Leopaldon complete. Next chapter is the final one, so I hope readers enjoy it.


	20. Kill Dog As A Sacrifice To Dog

Chapter 20: Kill Dog As A Sacrifice To Dog

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter to view it.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought/Telepathy

:xXx:

Antarctica

:xXx:

Heat generated off Sol's body. At his feet, the snow was melting, leaving a large puddle of water. Sol's smirk became a sly grin, his mismatched eyes lighted with what appeared to be amusement. He felt great to release a large deal of pent up energy as his Dragon Install Mode was activated. He had only felt this alive just a couple of times before.

"I was unaware that you could repair your body in such a fashion, Sol Badguy..."

Leopaldon commented softly. Sol didn't spare a response to words he didn't care anything about. Instead, he took off at break neck speed, practically flying as melting snow shot up under his feet from his intense movement.

"Bandit Revolver!"

Sol hurled himself dead on at the white beast's chest with his knee, flames hovering around the lower side of his left leg from his Dragon Install Mode. The white beast grunted as it was struck solidly, staggering back very slightly. Sol twirled quickly, the flames gathering in his right foot as it left a half circular trail during his spin. Leopaldon was struck right in the face, growling as it pushed back to put distance between themselves in order to re-evaluate the augmented strength and speed Sol now possessed. Sol didn't let that happen for very long when he came up right in front of the white beast.

"Gun Flame!"

Sol's sword was half buried in the ground, his normal skills altered. Instead of a small trail of flame or a ground fire ball, a large spike of fire lanced out, it's explosive force enough to push the white beast back quite a ways as the tip of the mighty projectile struck Leopaldon right in between the eyes from his vantage point. The white beast tried to retaliate with a two armed horizontal swipe, but Sol dashed forward elbow first, bringing up a trail of flames exploding all around his near naked form.

"Grand Viper Beta!"

Sol dove right in between the white beast's stubby legs, turning in his dash to nail it in the back with a Bandit Revolver variant to his ordinary Grand Viper. While Sol was still in mid air hitting the white beast with the attack, Leopaldon had it retaliate by having it use a powerful backhand. However, Sol evaded by kicking off it's back.

"Gun Flame!"

Sol performed a mid air Gun Flame. It smashed into the back of Leopaldon's head, dispersing and slowly heading back to the ground, where it left a small explosion rise up.

"Super Hi-Touch!"

The white beast smacked Sol hard with it's powerful anti-air attack, hurling Sol up in the air further.

"Perfect Rainbow!"

The white beast then shot it's powerful beam at the airborne Sol, but the bounty hunter recovered insanely quick, back air dashing to evade the breath attack.

"Riot Stamp!"

Since their was nothing Sol could use to kick off of, he made Fire Seal spew out flames like a thruster, hurling himself forward in perfect timing as Leopaldon's Perfect Rainbow technique stopped. Leopaldon was hit square in the nose, before Sol sent a flaming heel slamming down on the top of the dog's head. Sol landed, preparing his other assault. Sol crouched low before jumping up, dragging Fire Seal against the white Beast's stomach.

"Volcanic Viper!"

His power allowed him to make the Fire Seal leak out with a long trail of hot red flames as he tried to rise high into the air, but before being able to strike Leopaldon at the top, the white beast was ordered to hold Sol down in a crushing bear hug. Sol growled out as he felt his spine and arms snap. Even a fatal injury could not hold him down however, and Sol roared, power searing all around his body as he broke out of the hold. His internal injuries healed almost instantly once he touched the ground. He jumped back to dodge another claw swipe.

"Killer Note Level One!"

The white beast sent the violet colored sphere that pulsed in resonance to the armored man's beat of his bongos. Sol growled ferally as he stepped forward.

"Fafnir!"

His arm was completely covered in a large blaze as his fist colliding with the giant projectile, transforming it into an even larger ball of fire that was turned against it's user.

"Tyrant Rave!"

The massive flame shield smashed into the white beast, as Sol prepared another attack. However, Leopaldon had the white beast retaliate with a brutal counter attack that made Sol stagger back as an angry curse left his lips.

"Killer Note Level Three!"

The white beast hurled it's most powerful projectile at the stunned Sol, reeling in the bounty hunter in a whirlwind of pain, but Sol escaped off the projectile, landing right back in front of his opponent.

"Savage Fang!"

Sol charged up before he thrust Fire Seal into the ground. The Savage Fang attack was much improved in his heightened state, and an even greater amount of fiery geysers rose from the ground, engulfing Leopaldon and his two systems.

"Grand Viper!"

Sol dashed into the flames created from his previous attack, easily locating the white beast in the red blaze that continued to swarm around it. Sol jumped up into the air, adding his deadlier Volcanic Viper to the mix as he rose high up into the air. Sol cancelled out of his attack at the peak of his jump, turning to gaze at the inferno below. Sol brought his right arm back before using it to hurl a giant fire ball down into the center of the fire storm, where he knew Leopaldon would be. Another mass of explosions followed, continuing to keep the fire going. Sol fell to the ground, a few feet away. The flames began to weaken, and as they disappeared large billowing clouds of smoke and steam that had evaporated from the water melted from the snow followed in it's wake.

"I dare to say that your powers are far more exceptional then I originally thought. I will ask again: what are you?"

Leopaldon asked calmly as the white beast stepped forward from the large amount of rising smoke. Though the dog looked unaffected, the armored man and the white beast looked as if they were just finished being cooked in an oven. Yet their injuries were regenerating. Not very quickly, but it was still a vital piece of information that Sol kept tucked in his mind.

"Heh. Your one tough bastard."

Sol commented, giving a thumbs up to the dog. Leopaldon bared his teeth, growling darkly.

"Stop your nonsense and answer the question that has been addressed to you."

Leopaldon seethed in anger as those words escaped his lips. Sol sneered.

"I don't feel like it. Why don't you just piss off and try bashing my head in, punk."

Sol taunted, bringing his thumb back to his pocket of what was left of his jeans, which wasn't a whole lot. He was practically left naked out in the snow from Leopaldon's Eight-O-Eight, not that he really cared at this point.

"That can be arranged!"

With a new set of speed to nearly rival Sol's own, the white beast was upon him at Leopaldon's request, smacking him across the face with a large fur covered fist. Sol was sent backwards, though he dug his feet into the ground to keep his body from moving back too far. Sol kept his smirk on just to annoy the dog.

"So that's how you want to settle things? Fine, I'm game. Bring it!"

Sol snarled as he rushed over , jumping up to send Fire Seal smacking Leopaldon in the side of the head. Leopaldon's nose crinkled irritably as Sol ended up behind his white beast. It swiped with it's tail, hitting Sol back. Sol grunted from the attack, before leaning forward to deliver an impressive overhead chop to the white beast's back though it had little effect. Leopaldon made the white beast retaliate with an elbow, but Sol evaded as he took to the air, ramming the hilt of his weapon right in between Leopaldon's eyes, making the large head of the dog reel back from the attack's force, then slashed the dog across the face as the large head moved back. Sol followed up with a thrusting kick to the side of one ear before following up with a spinning kick to the same side. Leopaldon did not let Sol follow up with more of his mid air combo string, jumping out of the white beast's head to jump over a horizontal slash, before head butting Sol in the chest, making him fall back to the ground. Sol was hardly stunned and jumped up again to attack, but the white beast's attacks were just fast enough to prevent him from succeeding, and Sol could not leap up again so easily without being knocked off.

'Damn, I had something going on for a bit but then he just won't let the opportunity come up again...why should this damn mutt care when nothing even cuts him. Damage will only show up on his two annoying systems, but they keep regenerating. Even if it's slower than my own, I can't do enough damage to kill the dog, and in turn, kill the other two...'

Sol evaded a slash before aiming for a counter attack, only to be pushed back as the white beast bumped itself into him. Sol narrowed his eyes in annoyance. The white beast followed in with a vast amount of claw swipes that bit into Sol's flesh, before finally concluding with a clothesline attack as the white beast came forward, striking Sol in the neck with it's arm, flooring the man on his back. Sol cursed as he saw the shadow cast over him, the white beast performing a belly flop, digging Sol into the ground before his great speed could react.

"Perhaps you need to cool down, Sol Badguy. Allow me to assist you in this endeavor."

Leopaldon said in what Sol guessed to be a pathetic attempt at a joke. Whatever the case may be however, Sol was trapped, his body making an imprint in the ground along with the massive white beast's.

"Shit..."

Came Sol's muffled reply from underneath the white beast.

'There is only one chance to kill this fucking mutt...but everything has to go perfectly. I need to get him into this same position, but I've got to be the one on top, then I could use it...it has to be done. I think I realize now how his regeneration technique works. Just like how he's got to stay encased in snow to get his white beast even bigger, he must also draw strength from that or some other form of coldness in order to heal. By killing him, his systems should also cease to exist anymore despite being able to work independently because he's the head honcho over them...'

Sol carefully thought to himself, staying silent to conserve air since his supply was cut off and was steadily depleting as he breathed. Sol's eyes widened when a satisfactory idea came to mind. He began moving his left arm around, creating enough space in the moist ground to move it freely up and down. Leopaldon caught the sound in his ears.

"What are you doing, Sol Badguy?"

The dog asked.

"Like you fucking deserve to know. Savage Fang!"

Sol's muffled reply was followed with wild eruptions that had just enough pressure to lift Leopaldon's white beast to an almost standing position.

"Tyrant Rave Beta!"

Sol collided his left fist with the fire ball created in his right, making it slam into the beast getting it even closer to a standing position. Sol wanted just enough leverage to perform his plan right.

"Tyrant Rave Alpha!"

Sol sped along the ground and through the flames, tripping the beast on it's stomach and leaving Leopaldon stunned and confused. Sol cancelled out of his technique, performing a back flip to land right beside the beast's bottom lip, where Leopaldon's head was laying against as the dog was left in a small daze, giving Sol enough time to prepare for his ultimate attack. Sol lowered himself to his knees as black flames lifted from his body, almost completely outlining it entirely as his head hung low.

"See ya...Napalm Death!"

Sol hopped into the air, causing a giant torrent of fire to burst forth from the ground to follow him upward, catching Leopaldon in it's emergence out of the earth. The stream of fire soon spread further out to fully surround the armored man and the white beast in it's fury, making the bodies disintegrate into nothingness. When the flames finally died down, Sol landed gracefully, kneeling upon the heated barren ground that was charred all black from his technique. It would take some time before the ground would become covered in snow again. Leopaldon lay a few feet away, unmoving and appeared suspiciously unscathed. Sol would have gotten up, but fell to his knees again as heat stopped radiating off his body and went back to normal after it automatically felt the Dragon Install Mode was no longer necessary. Sol got up slowly, making his way towards the fallen dog. To Sol's dismay, Leopaldon got up on all fours.

"Son of a bitch..."

Sol was prepared to run in and kick Leopaldon's ass before the dog could restore his fallen creations, but the sound of clapping from behind stopped him.

"Impressive battle, Sol...impressive indeed."

Slayer said as he applauded the younger immortal. Sharon was there as well, but as always, never said a word. Sol scowled.

"Not now, old man. I'll deal with you after I take care of him."

Sol said.

"There's no need. Leopaldon is defeated. Look carefully."

The vampire said. Sol decided to do as he was told. Leopaldon was given enough time to go for the offensive but never did, though Sol was on edge as the large dog walked close to him, though Leopaldon did not show any threatening movement nor did he seem to have any intentions to do anymore harm to Sol. The dog simply sat in front of him, tail wagging. Sol quirked an eye brow questioningly.

"What's he doing?"

Sol asked, not able to believe this was the same dog in mind, though it was in body. Slayer sighed.

"It is so like you to get others angry and make them never finish telling you what they want to say."

Slayer mentioned. Sol snorted in annoyance as he turned to the older immortal.

"Their problem, not mine."

Sol said simply, throwing Fire Seal into the ground. Slayer shrugged in exasperation.

"Listen well then, Sol. Despite what Leopaldon told you earlier when he divulged information to you about some of his background, he is still subservient. However, he has taken matters into his own...paws I suppose would be the best way to put it, so to speak. Since he cannot die, he has decided on an ultimatum. That ultimatum was to destroy all human life on earth when he felt they could not take care of the earth as he had hoped. However, those who defeat him are given a decision. To either reseal him, or take him as a faithful servant and companion, as per his original intentions and obligations when he was born. It would be a perfect match to take Leopaldon with you...considering you yourself cannot die either."

Slayer explained. Sol grumbled.

"Wouldn't you be an even more perfect match than me, old man? I'm a suicidal being looking for a way to die, and if I succeed, there won't be a need for the overgrown mutt. I'm also suspicious as to why you didn't just take him in when you had the chance."

Sol stated.

"I don't need Leopaldon as much as you do. As you grow and mature, so will the new senses brought on by your higher development. In your own words, ascending beyond Human and Gear. Leopaldon has the power to help you train without you having to hold so much power back. If that does not warrant a good reason to take him with you, then do it because it would serve as a hindrance otherwise. The facts are clear to see. The Bureau could easily find the cocoon again and release Leopaldon again, which in turn would mean you would have to fight him again and with your dislike of trying your best, such a combination would be unwanted."

Slayer mentioned. Sol shrugged.

"Good point. Shit, I still don't like it but I guess an extremely powerful man's best friend could come in handy for stomping out certain annoying people when they don't shut up and leave me alone..."

Sol said, more to himself than Slayer. Images of Axl Low and Ky Kiske getting smacked around by giant paws while they pleaded for Sol to make Leopaldon stop entered into his mind, bringing a wry grin to his face for a brief moment, before his expression became stoic again. He'd like to try it on Slayer too, because the old man knew just the right buttons to push to annoy Sol more than Axl and Ky could ever do if he were just so inclined. But since the vampire defeated Leopaldon once before, there would most likely be little point. Oh well, he could live with it. He had for a good century already, so what was one more? Sol began walking away, sparing the dog a side glance.

"Keep up, mutt, and maybe I'll use some hard earned cash to feed you."

He said simply as he slung the Fire Seal across his shoulder. Leopaldon followed dutifully, like an already well trained pet. Slayer watched the two forms fade away in the distance as the cold winds began to pick up, hurling bits of snow and condensed air around to obscure the view.

"Hmm? You want to know if that was a wise decision, Sharon?"

Slayer said, turning to his soundless wife. She simply nodded. In truth, her means of communication was beyond the understandings and workings of speech or telepathic connection. It was her own unique ability that was even beyond Slayer's full comprehension, and he could never be sure of what to make of it. Slayer's face lost the happy-go-lucky quality to it and became serious and stoic.

"To be honest...I can't say for sure if it was or not. I'm hoping Sol will learn from Leopaldon the value of living for another rather than one's self alone...because since the time that I've encountered him, his soul has always been black, lusting for a death that...can't ever come. He has already come closer now then ever to that which was so desperately what his creators craved for...a man-made God. Because of that, he has lost the one function that separates mortals from immortals...the function of dying. I could instantly tell he had achieved it when Leopaldon ripped him into pieces. Had Leopaldon fought Sol during the Crusades, Sol would have surely been killed despite being a Gear. But in their fight only moments ago, Sol was able to still laugh even without a beating heart and lungs, body parts not disintegrated by the attack came back to mold his body back to it's original form...something no mere Gear could hope to accomplish...and so, he will suffer the same horrible fate that we have, my dear. Everyone either takes it for granted or is afraid of it, but death is the eternal slumber for the soul. A soul that knows only hardships must eventually die to truly be set free from the binding weight of guilt and sins that have accumulated over the years of living. You and me have been able to cope, though it took several centuries to do so...what separates Sol is the little known fact that unlike us, he's a self-destructive being. He yearns to die and be rid of the sins branded upon his back by his creation, a creation that was neither his fault nor his desire."

Slayer explained in a mournful voice. If this information was given to Sol, the Gear would surely be beyond disturbed, and greatly traumatized by the sudden news. News that would have to be broken lightly to him, but even then, it would most likely lead to the same end result unless he by some miracle could decide to no longer be suicidal. That's why Slayer hoped a companion of some sort could be given to Sol. Using what known facts he had about Leopaldon's ways, Slayer was luckily able to get Sol to take Leopaldon with him as a servant and pet surprisingly easy. Sharon looked on with eagerness in her eyes for Slayer to continue speaking.

"I suppose it must be a bit strange to see, Sharon, that even though Sol bares no relation to myself, I consider him like the child I never had. It is difficult for even someone like me to put into words clearly. This...parental affection I suppose you could call it. I don't mean to ramble so much, so I'll say only this: When Sol finally destroys That Man, I think we should be there for him like Leopaldon when he will finally realize hopefully that his life cannot be taken away. That his wish for death has been dashed."

Slayer said, keeping that same tone in his voice. Sharon nodded in understanding. Slayer looked to the night sky, his eyes focusing on something that didn't seem to be there. After a small while, Slayer removed his cape for use as transportation back to his castle.

:xXx:

Unknown

:xXx:

That Man ended his all seeing connection link to Antarctica, the last image he saw was of Slayer looking back at it with an unreadable face. He rested heavily in his throne. The silence that followed seemed deafening to his ears. None of his servants moved. Raven stood by his side, arms crossed and body unmoving, I-No did not play a tune on her guitar, and Anji did not practice dancing. The three seem to meld with the shadows, knowing when their master wanted peace and quiet to think for a good long while. And this was one of those times.

'Frederick...our dream is coming so close to realization...the Noble One's own analysis proves it as well...the evidence is so clear to see for those who witnessed it...the dawning of a new and more prosperous age is what I hope and anticipate for...Soon...So very soon...'

That Man was left in darkness, his thoughts compiling together within his head as darkness shrouded him from view and he was left alone to himself. Elsewhere, Raven, I-No, and Anji conversed with each other.

"It's a shame...I guess not even Leopaldon could make the Corrupted Flame draw forth his true power..."

Raven said softly, his head lowered as he pondered.

"What makes you say that?"

Anji asked. Raven looked towards him.

"The head piece restrains so much power. Since it was not removed during the battle, that indicates he didn't need to unleash everything. I had been so sure that Leopaldon could succeed where Justice could not."

Raven said, giving his analysis on the fight. I-No looked thoughtful for a bit before giving her opinion on the matter.

"I don't believe your thinking of this quite right, Raven. Justice got her ass kicked a long time ago. The fact that Leopaldon, who's powers far exceeds Justice, was beaten by the Corrupted Flame on this day even with his suppression device on should serve as a decent wake up call that he's definitely gotten even more powerful. Our master seemed satisfied with the fight, so we really shouldn't care as long as his needs were met, right?"

She inquired. Raven looked like he would argue his point again, but ultimately decided to drop the subject and began walking ahead. Anji stayed behind.

'I've heard of the Dragon Install that Sol can utilize, but this was the first time I've ever seen it physically used...well, what wasn't a near blur anyway...'

Anji thought to himself.

"If that power can bring him victory and set me free, why didn't he just use it when he fought him the first time...? I'll talk to him about it some time and get my answer."

Anji told himself softly before walking in the direction that Raven and I-No went.

:xXx:

Wilderness Grave Marker (A week since the Leopaldon Incident)

:xXx:

Sol leaned against the large center rock settlement in the middle of the Wilderness Grave Marker, his favorite spot. His eyes were closed, shaded over by his head piece, and it appeared as if he were sleeping. He dressed in the familiar clothing of a red half jacket, black sleeveless shirt, and white jeans. Despite being brand new articles of clothing, Sol's wandering ways already were making them dirty with ware, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. He also had a new red cloak, though it billowed in the wind as it remained hanging against his sword, which stuck up from the ground. Leopaldon was not too far away, moving from rock to rock and sniffing at them. The dog bared it's teeth and growled as he felt someone approach his master. Sol felt it too, and brought up a hand to give the silent command for Leopaldon to ignore it and keep playing. Leopaldon complied. Anji stepped into the clearing.

"Hello, Sol."

The Japanese man said. Sol grunted.

"What?"

He said to Anji in a bored tone as his eyes opened slowly.

"I witnessed your fight with Leopaldon. Why didn't you go all out against That Man like you did with him? You could have finally been rid of your worst enemy."

Anji stated. Sol sighed in annoyance.

"Didn't I already tell you before? I'll kill him in my original form. I can't get the satisfaction any other way."

Sol answered, his tone still bored.

"But the Dragon Install still allows you to retain your original form, so I don't understand why you didn't use that."

Anji said. Sol shook his head.

"Only my physical form, dumb ass. My mental state regresses enough where the beast within clouds most of my reason. This means I won't get the full effect I want. There, I answered your question straight forward for once since you already know about me. Go Away."

Sol ordered, bringing a hand forward to make a "shooing" gesture with it. Anji looked irritated.

"But...!"

Before Anji could say anymore, Sol interrupted.

"GET YOUR GLASSES WEARING JAPANESE ASS BACK HERE, FUCKING SERVANT OF THAT MAN!"

Sol roared out loudly, puzzling Anji. Before he could react, Sol had already grabbed Fire Seal, striking Anji in the chest and making him hit one of the rocks. Anji fell to his knees, groaning from the unexpected assault. He looked up slowly, but Sol and Leopaldon were no longer there, much to his confusion. He got up, walking from underneath the large shadow cast by the rock due to the position of the moon in the sky. He scratched the side of his head, throughly baffled.

'Why...?'

Anji was interrupted by another voice, one too painfully familiar to ever forget. He knew he was in deep shit now.

"Is that true, Mito?"

Baiken stood behind him, katana drawn and clutched loosely at her side. Everything made sense to Anji now. Sol was aware of Baiken traveling in the Wilderness Grave Marker, and shouted to draw her attention over to them. Sol knocked him back to give the impression that Anji was hiding behind a rock pillar. This allowed Sol a clean getaway with his dog in tow.

"Baiken, I..."

He wasn't sure how to cover this up. Sol said a Glasses wearing Japanese when he was referring to Anji, so there was no way to discern him from someone else. Baiken was now aware, and she was ready to kill him.

"...I guess you caught me."

He finally said. Baiken's one good eye narrowed critically.

"Before I cut you into tiny pieces, tell me one thing, Mito. Why?"

Baiken asked, rage barely being suppressed within her voice.

'I guess maybe I can talk to her about my whole joining up with him...and if she decides to kill me anyway...I guess I'll have no choice but to take her to I-No again after beating her. I love you too damn much to kill you, Baiken...therefore...'

Anji pushed his glasses higher on his nose and took a calming breath before he began to talk.

"Well, you see..."

:xXx:

Wilderness Grave Marker, End Point

:xXx:

Sol walked, Leopaldon walking right beside him. The sun was cutting through the darkness of night steadily, bringing with it light and heat to this side of the world. Sol stopped by a dull cliff that still had not met with the sun's light yet. He decided to gaze at the sunrise, something he was not particularly known for. Leopaldon sat a few feet away from him.

'Damn, I knew fan boy wanted himself to be free from That Bastard and elope with his bitch...but I never would have thought he'd become so impatient that he'd actually confront me and ask me why I wouldn't go all Dragon Install on That Bastard's ass, when I clearly told him once before already...sheesh, damn forgetful humans are annoying!'

Sol felt another familiar presence.

"Get out here already!"

Sol said irritably. Slayer showed up behind him.

"So, how are things going with Leopaldon?"

The vampire asked casually. Sol sighed, and decided to answer in hopes that Slayer would be out of his hair sooner.

"Alright. The mutt's practically my own shadow...basically he's perfect because unlike some people I know..."

Sol began, looked pointedly back at Slayer, with an aggravating sour expression on his face.

"...he doesn't annoy the hell out of me."

Sol said. Slayer remained perfectly calm, not the least bit offended.

"I see."

The vampire confirmed. Sol began to walk down the cliff.

"I'll be going now if that's all you want to say."

Sol said. Slayer nodded.

"Farewell."

With that, Slayer disappeared. Sol continued to wander, cloak moving with the wind as his feet kept taking him to wherever he felt would bring him another good lead. Leopaldon walked besides him again as it was becoming a fast routine. Hopefully the dog would provide better assistance to Sol's continuous search.

'Looks like it's going to be another one of those days on this little planet...'

Sol thought to himself as he kept moving. As always, the world just failed to impress or surprise him, the one who had seen the beauty and the horror of the earth time and time again.

"...I can hardly wait."

He muttered, his voice thick with sarcasm. Onward to begin another hunt.

:xXx:

Sky

:xXx:

"Someday Sol...all will become clear. I'll inform you myself."

Slayer said softly as he flew away on bat like wings.

_**Fin...?**_

:Note:

I know. I'll admit that the ending is pretty weak and has a lot of pointless stuff occurring for it. Things were going pretty well for the beginning of the chapter, but then the creative juices just ran dry during the middle, and the only motivation to continue onward was the fact that this was the last chapter and it had to at least try to have a decent ending, in my opinion. Not a very good combination when trying to write a fan fic. I apologize for rambling and making excuses, I still have a long way to go before my writing skills show signs of significant improvement, I guess...

On to a lighter note, I will probably stick to writing shorter Guilty Gear stories in the future. I admit that it is nice to write a long story like this one up to feature more dialogue and, in most cases, a broader or more expanded plot to work with. But in my opinion, I somehow feel I've lost the essence of what makes a more thrilling and suspenseful story overall with this fic. Anyway, (I'm rambling again...) To those readers who did make it this far, I hope most of the story was enjoyable at least for a little while. Hopefully other stories I write in the future will be better. See ya.

_Illuminet_


End file.
